Things That Go Bump In The Night
by callih
Summary: A headless body in an old Hollywood mansion finds Brenda trying to solve a sixty year old Cold Case with a similar M.O.  She finds herself with one head too many, however.  Brenda/Flynn pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (There Is No Such Thing...)

Brenda Lee Johnson shielded her eyes, glancing out at the lightening as it split the sky, the dark clouds gathering above, ominously showcased in the momentary brilliance. She pulled the small compact slowly along the winding cement road she traveled, her eyes taking in the wind whipped trees bending precariously low to the ground. They reminded her somewhat of the weeping willows in Georgia during hurricane season.

The rain sheeted the windshield, the wipers hard pressed to do the job they were designed to do in such a down pour.

"It's not fit for man nor beast out here." Brenda whispered, quoting her Mother, Willy Ray, trying to peer through the heavy rain, maneuvering around the bend in the road slowly. It had taken forever to drive across town, once she had gotten the call, the elements against any human venturing out this night.

Detective Lt. Louis Provenza had awakened her out of a fitful sleep. She and Fritz had quarreled again tonight. He had been in D.C. all week and she had rushed home, calling him immediately, anxious to hear his voice.

He had sounded so tired and exhausted. The case he was working on was not going well..all leads had been exhausted and that meant, two women were still unaccounted for and very likely the next victims of a serial killer Fritz was attempting to apprehend.

She understood the stress and disappointment he must be feeling, determined to cut the call short that he might get some much needed rest, perhaps.

Brenda had been totally unprepared for the abrupt curtness of the man's tone as she had tried to gracefully let him off the hook. He had actually snapped at her, asking..was it the office calling her on the other line? Was 'THAT' why she wanted to get off the phone..as usual.

The woman assured him that, no..no one was calling and was about to explain her reasoning when he rather rudely cut HER short saying..he had to go..something had come up, that he would check in later.

Brenda was a little shell shocked by his attitude but moreso..by the sharp click of the line going dead.

What in the world was wrong with him? Her pride refused to allow her to call him back for she didn't think she had done anything wrong, in reality.

She pondered the call for a goodly while, then decided to chalk it up to..well, Fritz was clearly dead tired. He probably hadn't taken the time to eat even. Maybe his blood sugar was low. She had read recently that, people get moody and snippy when that happened. She had no knowledge of such a thing, personally. That's exactly why she kept a supply of energy foods around at all times. Maybe she should mention that to Fritz.

Yes, he had just been frustrated about the case. She had tried to sleep but she ended up tossing and turning even with the lovely thunder storm to lull her. She usually so loved such things but tonight, it was just irritating and..wet.

The old mansion was lit by another sudden crack of thunder and lightening as she pulled her car alongside the others parked in the oval driveway. She studied the red brick facade with the ivy covered windows and walls.

The rounded arch covering the front steps offered little protection from the elements, she also noted. "Well..damn." She muttered, having hoped for a car port or something dry from which to exit her vehicle and still remain relatively dry.

Brenda covered her brand new heels with her body, holding them close to her chest, she cradled them close to her body...no way she was chancing them to the rain and mud. Having turned the car off, the keys dropped into the huge purse she lugged about everywhere, she prepared herself for the inevitable.

She had only the protection of the light weight hood of her summer rain coat as she made a mad dash for the shelter of the over hang of the front porch. The rain was cold on her bare feet and she was soaked and miserable by the time she reached the area.

"Chief!" Lt. Andrew Flynn had ventured out, his stocky figure hunched against the force of the wind, umbrella in hand. "You should have waited..I signaled." He held the object up for her to see.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lieut. I didn't notice." She raised her voice above the violence of the storm, following him past the massive oak doors into the relative quiet of the huge foyer. The marble of the tiles below her feet was cold. She grasped unto the man's shoulder, having pulled a small towel from her purse to wipe the wetness before replacing her heels. "Thank you, anyway."

She swept the area absently, taking in most of the details needed. "What have we here, then?" She pushed the hood off her head, glancing around her surroundings.

Andy Flynn waited patiently for the woman to finish replacing her shoes, offering assistance when needed, his hand balancing her effortlessly. "Everyone is in the room just down the hall there, Chief." He started off, matching his steps to her smaller ones. "Wait until you see this one!"

Brenda Lee traipsed after the man, his broad shoulders obscuring most of her view but she found much to hold her interest as she walked the long corridor.

Outside, the storm raged on, the sound muffled by the walls of the old mansion. "...OHH..MY! Brenda grimaced, her hand fluttering gracefully to her chest as she by-passed the stuffed carcass of a very life like, snarling wolverine positioned on the floor, as if poised to attack any unsuspecting visitor stupid enough to venture into the ill-lit area.

"Yeah, charming, right?" Flynn ducked below several vampire bats swinging from an unseen hook somewhere in the claustrophobic ceiling. "Watch your head."

"Ohhh..Goodness!" Brenda scurried past the objects, shooing the nocturnal creatures out of her way. "What IS this place?"

Flynn had caught the free swinging objects, holding them aside. "This is only the beginning." He chuckled, seeing her difficulties and reaction. The sound somehow soothed the woman's frayed nerves. He had a nice laugh, the deep, resonant sound vibrating along her spine causing goose flesh on her arms.

Brenda wondered why she had disliked the man so thoroughly upon first meeting. But, that time was past and they had moved on. She trusted him completely now and had great confidence in his abilities.

The detective held out his hand, glancing back at his boss. "It's in here, Chief." He halted, gentleman enough to allow her precede him into the room. He was also man enough to admire the petite figure in the flimsy summer dress beneath the well-fitted rain coat.

The yellow and pink floral print was gauzy and feminine, the knee length material accentuating those legs he liked so much and the tiny heels did all sorts of nice things for his imagination.

He could 'imagine' slipping them off, say..and massaging her feet after a long night, such as this one was gearing up to be. He 'imagined' she would make those incredible sounds..the ones that turned him inside out..the very ones she made when biting into a piece of chocolate, ..or her very favorite snack of all time..a thick, fresh..creme filled...ding dong.

The thought brought a smile to his handsome face. That the man did not see his attributes only made him all the more attractive to the females. He just had the habit of being attracted back..to the wrong type.

"Right over there, Chief." He directed her further into the enormous room. Brenda acknowledged the others gathered with a sincere smile of greeting. Toa, Daniels, Sgt. Gabriel..Provenza and of course..Buzz Watson, who was busy snapping photos and peering into the lens of his video camera, all offered 'hellos' of different degrees.

Dr. Morales was stooped, doing what ever it was he did, alongside a dead man who lay sprawled, arms akimbo, legs spread slightly, expensive looking shoes sticking out from under the cover draped over the recently deceased.

"T.O.D...approximately four hours ago." Morales had made his decision, glancing up to the woman. "Shoes!" He reminded testily.

Flynn handed her the required blue paper cover, which she placed over her heels, once again leaning on the man while performing the task.

Morales glanced about superficially. "Just got here myself." He smiled insincerely at her. "Give me a few."

Lt. Tao lifted the sheet, that she could take in the victim.

"Ohh!" She was a little taken aback by what she saw once the sheet was lifted.

"Yeah, Chief..pretty gruesome." Tao agreed, holding the cover, allowing her to take her time.

The clothes were of good quality, what one could tell under the blood stains. A dark suit, what was once a crisp, white shirt and an atrocious paisley tie which was all askew and half hanging off the body.

The fact that 'the body' was missing it's head likely accounted for the less than impeccable style of dress, but to it's credit..it had acquired another..head that is. A skull, with it's yellowed, aged bones grinned up at Brenda Lee Johnson as she stared right back at it's sightless eyes.

"We don't know where the head..eh..skull came from, or where the rightful one is..yet." Tao continued his narration. "Forensics is still stuck over on Ventura. The streets are pretty much flooded out in most areas..as you probably know. They're looking for alternate routes."

"The body is a male, of course." Morales waved the issue aside. Who could not ascertain that bit of information. "Early forties, I would say. Stab wound to the heart here." He showed the woman the area. "He bled out..." The blood stains on the carpet and sheet were plentiful. "The head was hacked off..see these marks?" He pointed them out. "Those are not hesitation marks. I would suggest, the person was too small in stature to do the deed in one swell swoop..it took several tries to dislodge the head from the body."

Brenda nodded politely, still examining the corpse meticulously.

"He was still alive when all this was coming down." Morales finished.

"Ewww." Brenda Lee lifted her hand and Flynn brought the slight weight up effortlessly.

"Nice shoes, Chief." Andy had to say it or die, his eyes having been glued to the objects for some time now. Well, those and her legs.

"Ohhh.." She was more than pleased someone had noted, smiling happily up to the man. "Why, thank you, Lt. Flynn..and they are just soooo comfortable too!"

"Kiss ass." Provenza grumbled under his breath, throwing Andy a disgruntled look.

"What, Lt?" Brenda had missed the comment.

"I was saying, Chief." Provenza recovered easily. "We think we know who's head that is there." He pointed to the skull.

"Really? So soon?" She was impressed. "Well..who's is it, then?"

"This is the old Jon Lundgrim mansion, Chief." Flynn informed her. "You know him, right? He was a big time actor in the 50's?"

"Just how old do you think I am, Lieutenant?" She took offense, her tone a little bitchy suddenly.

"No, Chief. Everyone knows Jon Lundgrim." Flynn waved the supposed insult aside. "Come on..you never heard of 'The Day Of The Dead".. 'Moonlight Murders On Magnolia Drive?"

"Classics." Provenza's tone said what he thought of the genre, as did his expression. "All."

"Well, they ARE! To movie afficionados." Flynn argued the point. "Dirk Flanders was right up there with Hitchcock in my book."

"And who is this eh..Dirk person and what has he got to do with the murder victim here?" Brenda pointed to the floor.

"Flanders directed all of Lundgrim's movies, Chief." Irene Daniels piped in. "If we're talking classics, his movies were right up there with 'The Blob' and 'The Thing'"

"The original versions of course." Tao pointed out.

"Not those cheesy remakes." Flynn agreed wholeheartedly.

"Not as 'in depth' as 'The Creature From The Black Lagoon, of course." Buzz wanted his vote in.

"Says you." Flynn disdained such a notion.

"Ohh, I know that one." Brenda felt a little better finally. "But what I want to know is..how did a head from the 1950's get on our dead man's body in 2010?" She admittedly, had a valid question.

She bumped into something, turning slightly, hoping it was not going to fall over and break. She steadied the large black cylinder with it's odd shaped base, her gaze traveling it's slick mahogany surface which reached to the high loft ceiling of the more than spacious room in which they resided. "Well, for goodness' sake.." She grumbled. "What in the world is this thing here?"

She made a face as she perused the 'object d art' with a less than appreciative air.

Her eyes flew open wide as she reached the pinnacle of the 'statue'..her mind 'registering' finally, answering her own question. "Oh, my gosh!"

Andrew Flynn hadn't even attempted to hide his amusement at his boss' shocked expression. "I believe, Chief.." He offered helpfully. "That's what they call, in the vernacular.."

"A phallic symbol..." Provenza stepped in hastily.. "You uncouth moron. There are ladies present..show some class for once."

Flynn spread his hands helplessly. "What did you think I was going to say?" But the blue eyes twinkled mischievously which made Provenza offer up yet another disgusted look.

"Gentlemen, please." Brenda Lee had more than hastily returned her interest to matters at hand but even 'her' curiosity was piqued. "..But..what is that thing doing out here in the middle of the living room? That is just..indecent!"

"It could be a 'conversation piece', Chief.." Flynn offered magnanimously. "I know we all have been discussing it like crazy." He included the rest of his kind with his nod of acknowledgment.

The woman drew her eyes away from the enormous set of..testicles at the base of the 'object', her expression at once comical yet..appalled. "I'm sure you have, Lt. Now..tell me more about this unfortunate victim here and..how he is connected to your movie person..this Dick Glanders?"

"Flanders, Chief...Dirk..Flanders." Flynn just barely held his amusement in check. "Say..that wasn't Freudian, was it?"

He glanced to the statue meaningfully, then grinned impishly.

"Ohh, Lt!" Brenda chided. "Whoever he is..how is he connected to ..this guy?" She demanded to know.

"The murder was in all the papers, Chief." Tao reminded. "Headline news in the 50s."

"I didn't read them, Lt." Brenda explained patiently.

"Dirk Flanders was murdered right in this very room, Chief." Flynn took up the tale. "His head chopped clean off. It was never found. They accused Lundgrim but they could never pin it on him."

"They had this big trial but the guy walked." Provenza said.

"Really." Brenda was taking it all in, pulling her eyes away from the ghastly decor as often as she could, trying to concentrate on the story, but it was difficult. The entire house reminded her of that Addam's Family show she used to watch as a teenager.

"Of course, Lundgrim never worked in Hollywood again." The older detective continued. "He died under.. 'mysterious circumstances'." He had quoted with his fingers. "This was a few years later."

"Mysterious circumstances?" Brenda asked politely, wiggling her toes about in her shoes to relieve some of the pain she was experiencing.

"You know how the studios protected their people way back then, Chief." The man explained. "By the time the cops arrived, any 'evidence'," again he 'quoted' with his fingers. "..was long gone. If they did the drug testing crap back then..it wasn't done on good old Lundgrin, so..the official cause of death was listed as..'natural causes'." Again..the 'quote' and an added lift of the proverbial brows to signify.. 'WhatEVER.'

"He had his head cut off." Brenda pointed out the obvious. "How is that..natural causes?"

"The scuttlebutt was, Chief.." Flynn had read extensively on the matter, after all. "Drugs were involved and some unidentified broa..eh..female, excuse me, Chief..." Andy had remembered his breeding, helped along by a stern reminder look from the 'female' before him. "Some unidentified 'female' had been present at the time of death, but there were no files or interviews taken down for posterity. She never showed at the trial."

"And get this, Chief." Provenza had heard the story often enough to have memorized it from Flynn. "The body was cremated that very night."

"Why..that's against the law!" Brenda was more than incensed.

"Hey..Hollywood, Chief. They had some pull back then..they built this city, right?" Andy reminded.

"And evidently..owned the police force." Brenda disdained. "Well...I never!"

"So anyway, we're thinking that head there belongs to Dirk Flanders." Andy finished, pointing to the bloodied skull grinning up at him from the floor.

"This is all speculation until Forensics arrive." She shuddered as another clap of thunder shook the house.

"You cold, Chief?" Flynn had noted the slight shiver of her body, and the fact..that rain coat was soaked. He removed his jacket, draping it about her slender shoulders. "Where's your sweaters?"

"Ohhh, I couldn't, Lieutenant..reall..."

"Hey..if you catch cold, Provenza will be in charge. I'll have to hire Vito to whack him and where will that leave me?"

"What?"

"Ohh, please.." Daniels pleaded, throwing up her hands, resigned . She had heard it all before. Soooooo many times. "Don't start that!"

"What?" Brenda's interest was caught and she directed her inquiries to the other woman now.

"Ohh, Chief.." Daniels tried to warn her contemporary..

"She's right, Chief.." Andy had forgotten others were about, his expression asking her to trust his judgement on this one. "It's just some stupid.."

"I think it's a mob hit, Chief." Provenza's eyes twinkled with malice as he shared a 'moment' with his partner, a suddenly very disgruntled Andrew Flynn.

"Oh, don't even start that shit." Flynn grimaced accordingly, his expression holding a beleaguered, impatient warning.

"YOU..started it." Daniels reminded peevishly.

"Started what?" Brenda asked. "And for heaven's sake, Lt. Provenza..why would you think something like that? What has the mob.."

"He's just being a smart ass, Chief." Flynn sighed heavily.

"Well..the missing head, Chief." Provenza took on an innocent air. "You know how 'they' are about such things..of course now..we DO have our resident expert 'in house' so to speak if you are needing the input. Detective Flynn here knows all about the mob..with his being so closely connected and all."

"Go to hell, Provenza!" Andy suggested..strongly.

"Excuse me?" That was not something the Chief Deputy wanted to hear concerning one of her 'people'. She turned a 'shocked' look Andy Flynn's way, asking the rhetorical question. "This is news to me, Lt. Would you like to explain these allegations?"

"No, I would not, Chief." Flynn seemed adamant on the subject. "What I would LIKE to do is..kick Provenza's ancient ass!" He stated emphatically for the other man who smiled happily over at the younger, totally unaffected by such threats.

"It's a tv series, Chief." Tao stepped up to the plate. "An old one. Provenza caught it on the TV Channel a couple weeks ago." He cast the older man a benign glance. "He's been needling the Lt. ever since."

"Yeah, and if he doesn't lay off..." Flynn's 'glance' was not so 'benign' to his partner-in-crime. "I'm gonna kick his old, ancient ass, Chief..I swear to God!"

"Needling him about what?"

Tao was only to glad to 'tattle'.. "Seems Flynn has a remarkable resemblance to one of the characters, Chief..on the show, that is."

"I do NOT!" Flynn spread his hands plaintively, his expression a pleading one. "I look NOTHING like that guy, Chief..NOTHING!"

"Spitting image." Provenza shook his head woefully in disagreement.

"He does, Chief." Tao was apologetic. "Very much so, actually...sorry, Andy." He whispered aside to the woman. "I'll bring in a dvd, Chief..you can judge for yourself."

"Now, of course..Flynn here is MUCH older than this guy, Chief..I'll give you that much." Provenza defended his actions.

Andy rolled his eyes, turning aside then back jerkily as a suitable rebuttal occurred. "You would know from 'old'..you 'OLD' geezer, you!"

"Now settle down, Lt." Brenda suggested calmly, putting a restraining hand on the man's chest. She rather liked the feel of the dark blue silk vest he wore beneath the lighter grey suit. "Lt. Provenza is just teasing you, as is his way..as you well know." She frowned a bit at the older man. "Let us endeavor to conduct ourselves with a little decorum, please."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Seemed the extent of Flynn's 'decorum' phase.

"Stuff and nonsense." Brenda shook her head at the thought. "I need you both to do your jobs, please..Buzz..I think that's enough pictures surely. Thank you. Lt. Flynn, could you check to see if this place has any type of surveillance equipment? If it's as famous as you claim, perhaps it has some monitors or something and if so..turn those tapes over to Lt. Tao, please. Thank you. I am assuming there has been an extensive search for that missing head?"

"On it, Chief." Flynn grumbled, still in a pissy mood from Provenza's idea of a joke. "Yeah, we searched but..it's a big damned place. And the generator is running the lights..so, it only covers a few rooms. We're waiting on everyone to get here to help out."

He pulled his notepad from the inside pocket of the expensive grey suit with it's shocking periwinkle tie which oddly suited the man. He jotted down something then glanced about aimlessly for a spell.

"I think the head is 'Gone With The Wind', Chief." Provenza kept a perfectly straight face.

"Another Southern reference, Lt..how quaint." Brenda smiled tightly at the man. "We need to find out who our gentleman friend here is people." She placed her hands on her hips. Flynn's jacket held a hint of his cologne and it was warm and taking the cold from her body. She felt better and herself once again. "Let's see what we can do with what we have to work with..shall we? Thank you all very much." She nodded her gratitude and smile.

The storm continued outside but now, Brenda Lee Johnson did not notice it so much any longer. She was in HER element.


	2. Chapter 3

I do not own any rights to 'the Closer'. No copy right infringements meant.

Chapter Two (Why Can't Everybody Just Get Along?)

"How did he arrive here? Any vehicle we need to be processing, Lt.?" She had seen a few outside, after all but what with the rain and trying to not drown and all, Brenda Lee had not really taken all that much notice. "Who lives here?" She frowned at the notion anyone would. "And why in God's name would they want to?"

"I'll get started on the pre-lim, Chief." Provenza had shook his head negatively to the 'vehicle' question and shrugged at the second. "Morales got a set of prints, maybe he can start the ball rolling for us as soon as he makes it back to the shop."

"Can he identify that head?" She asked a rhetorical question. "Where ARE those Forensic people? My gosh, it can't take that long to find a street that is passable, surely."

"I tell ya, Chief..that's Dirk Flanders." Andy pointed his pin at the dead guy's 'head'. "I'll stake my reputation on it."

"Your reputation is shot now that you're an official, bonafide member of 'The Family'.." Provenza had one last 'shot' in him, apparently. "When did you decide to go over to the dark side, Flynn? You had such a promising career as a officer of the law, too.."

Andy's hand lashed out over Brenda Lee's head, but Provenza merely stepped back casually, out of the man's reach, his grin a malicious one.

"LIEUTENANT!" the woman had prevented the connection when Flynn would have clutched the front of the other man's jacket. "Now stop it you two!" She took on her best 'serious scowl' her tone letting them know to cut it out. Andy settled a little, straightening his jacket, his manner as yet stiff and unyielding, his brown eyes shooting daggers at a smirking Provenza.

"Thank you." Brenda sighed heavily, releasing Flynn's sleeve slowly. "...now please. I need information and I know I can rely on you both...right?" She sought out one then the other. "..Right, Lt. Flynn?" She chastised scoldingly and..the man backed down.

"...Right, Chief." He replied sullenly.

"Thank you, now..does anyone know who called this in?" She asked Flynn moreso than Provenza as the older detective seemed in a particularly foul mood tonight.

"The night watchman. Old geezer about Provenza's age. Gets around a lot better though." Andy took great delight in the 'dig'. "I'll interview him again if you like, Chief."

"You do that now, and thank you." She patted his shirt front absently, liking the feel of hard muscles beneath the soft material. "Lt. Provenza?" She dared him to 'rebut' the remark given by Flynn with a 'don't you dare' squint.

"I know..pull in some extra help from some unsuspecting division come daylight and turn this place inside out." He nodded. "If that head is floating around, Chief..we'll find it."

"I need someone to brief me on this...eh, what was his name again?" Her memory failed yet again, and she decided she had a mental block on the first murderer's name.

"Jon Lundgrim, Chief..real famous guy." Andy seemed a little hurt she didn't 'know' the man. "His first stuff was crap but he got to be a pretty good actor toward the end there."

"That's because he was living the part." Provenza stated sardonically. "Nut case, Chief." He twirled his index finger around his head in a circular motion to illustrate. "Lost himself in the role, if you get my drift."

Brenda checked with Flynn, who seemed to agree. It appeared the only thing the two detectives would compromise on tonight. "Well, maybe the two cases are connected somehow, so I want to know everything there is to know on both. Thank you, gentlemen." Sanchez went on his way to pull up anything the Internet would provide.

Flynn nodded starting to go about his task when Brenda remembered her manners. "OHH, here Lt." She started to shrug out of his jacket. "You'll be needing this out in the elements and whatnot."

She hated to part with the warmth but protocol demanded she must.

Daniels exchanged a raised brow with the man in question so, Andy moved cautiously. What the woman's expression signified, he could only imagine. "Eh...no, you keep it, Chief." He refused politely, his hand held up to protest the gesture. "Really...I'm good." He assured her.

"Ohh," Brenda was clearly torn. "I couldn't." He liked how she got all whiney and needy and kinda helpless when she really wanted her way but her conscience wouldn't allow her to just come out and say it. "It's raining kittens and puppies out there, Lt. You'll catch your death and then what would I do?"

She seemed so forlorn and sincere, Andy felt a flush of pleasure staining his neck and collar area. "I insist." He played the part expected of him, grinning a little for the expression she had used, never having heard it put quite that way before. "Better me than you." He ducked his head, pissed that Daniels had been privy to the exchange. "...Hey, Chief." He stirred her away from the subject. "I think the guard drinks a bit. His breath smelled of cough drops, so..not too sure how reliable his statement will be..just saying."

"Maybe he has a sore throat, Lt. This weather is enough to make anybody.."

"I know the signs, Chief." He reminded. "Gum won't cut it..I'm thinking, he was probably holed up somewhere warm and dry, sleeping one off."

"Bless his heart." Brenda couldn't really sympathize but..something seemed appropriate. "Well..shoot! This isn't getting the crime solved, is it." She sighed, shifting the weight of her purse to the other shoulder because..it hurt. "Alright, let's see..how did our murderer gain access? Anybody?"

'That's an easy one, Chief." Irene Daniels unfolded her arms from across her amble chest, ready for some action. "..the back door has a broken window pane. The guy used a rock out of the garden to break through. It was almost like he didn't care if anyone heard the glass breaking. We've taped some trash bags over the area to keep it pristine. It's sheltered from the rain with an overhang but, if there are prints..we've got them."

"The guard said no one actually lives in this monstrosity, Chief." Provenza stated. "So we know the dead guy wasn't supposed to be on the premises."

"That's good then. Lt. Provenza?" Brenda tried a little light humor to break the tension she felt in the room. "Maybe you and Lt. Flynn could construct an ark and go out searching for our Forensic Unit. What'd ya think?" She wasn't sure what she was feeling but..something. Maybe it was that Flynn and Provenza were at odds. But something didn't feel right with her people.

The comment brought smiles and a relaxation of the strain everyone seemed to be under.

"Until then, all we can do is twitter our collective thumbs and wait, I guess." She 'guessed'.

"Twiddle, Chief." Provenza corrected gently. And at the woman's blank stare. "You said..twitter. It's...twiddle.. Twiddle our thumbs. 'Twitter' is what all the stupid teens are doing these days." He rolled his eyes.

"No..I think it IS twitter...don't think there is such a word as..twiddle." Andy was confused. "Hey..I twitter."

"There is in the South." Provenza highly suspected, having heard the expression many a time. "And why doesn't that surprise me."

"Whatever, Lt." Brenda dismissed the issue entirely. "I tried to twitter myself..I just couldn't get the hang of it." she smiled sympathetically at Flynn. She hadn't really tried but, the man seemed rather 'down' tonight. Maybe if she babied him a bit, he would feel better. It always worked for her, after all.

"Maybe Tao will have better luck with the guard, Chief." Provenza suggested. "Me and Flynn will start a room by room search for our missing head, if it's ok by you?"

"Oh, whatever you think, Lt." Brenda smiled at the man, happy he was including Flynn again in the 'group activities'. Something had been nagging at the woman now for a while and it would simply not let go, so..she turned to Irene Daniels. The other woman was impeccably dressed against the elements herself, in a light grey pants suit with a low cut, long sleeved blouse of a dark blue silk under a stylish short jacket. The slacks were creased sharply, and of course..the sensible heels peeped out from beneath a perfectly hemmed bottom.

"I eh..I didn't have time as yet to change out my summer/ winter wardrobe." Brenda felt the need to explain her disorganization to one of her own species. "I just admire a woman like you, Sgt. Who can balance everything so well..her career and home life, I mean." She sought comfort and understanding from one of her own kind.

"The rainy season took us by surprise this year, Chief." Daniels nodded her empathy. "This crap usually doesn't start for weeks."

"I feel a little under dressed." Brenda blamed Fritz for the fact. If they hadn't of quarreled, she had planned to spend some time this night sorting and cleaning her closet. It clearly was all his fault.

"That's a beautiful outfit, Chief. Flynn's jacket detracts just a tad, but..." Daniels teased in her own way. "Other than that.. a really pretty dress and I covet those heels!"

"They are my one indulgence and just as comfortable as an old pair of house slippers." Brenda lied easily in this case. "Kinda stupid to wear on a night like this, though."

"Hey..a girl can never NOT wear amazing heels." Daniels made the other woman feel better. "Those? Are to DIE for!"

"Why thank you, Sgt. Daniels." Brenda was genuinely happy again, having found validation.

"Where's your sweaters, Chief." Andy Flynn liked how they curved to her breasts and accentuated the small, tight stomach. They showed off her hips too. "I liked those."

Brenda was VERY happy with that remark, clearly. "Why...THANK you, Lt. Flyn..."

"Don't EVEN! It took me nearly a year to get her out of those!" Daniels shut the man up with a glare.

"Everyone wears them in the South." Brenda defended, the subject a sore one for her, after all. "I guess every section of the country has it's particular style."

"I guess." Daniels smiled tightly, throwing Flynn another death look.

"Chief, Forensics just pulled in." Tao had stuck his head around the door facing, jerking his thumb in the direction needed. He was in the corridor where the unsociable wolverine resided. "I'll usher em in."

He disappeared as quietly as he had come.

"Oh, good." Brenda was relieved. "Tell them to watch out for the bats." She quipped, smiling contentedly for her own with, her hands clasped together in a 'let's get the show on the road' gesture

"Gentlemen..Lady.." She deferred to Irene Daniel's presence as well. "Shall we begin?"

She went off in search of a place to stay out of the way that those coming in would have a place to conduct their business. She had found, staying clear of the scene for an hour or so, allowed the 'scientist type guys' to work their magic and right now..she needed them to do just that.

She lead her group down a back hall, into the kitchen area. They could wait there in comfort yet be close if needed.

Provenza lulled behind the others, catching Flynn's sleeve as the man passed. "What the hell was that?" He whispered lowly, harshly, making sure no one was privy to the exchange, making sure he kept a discrete distance from both groups of people.

"What?" Andy did not pretend not to 'misunderstand'. "She was cold..what was I supposed to do? I didn't see you offering her anything."

"You better keep it better under wraps, kid." Provenza whispered urgently, his eyes constantly searching out the others present. "We're going to have a little talk later on." He knew it wasn't the time of place now. "Fritz will kick your ass if he finds you've been sniffing around his territory."

"Him and what fucking army?" Andy's temper flared. "I didn't mean anything by that gesture, damnit!" He snapped, keeping his voice as low as Provenza had. "What the hell are you saying exactly?"

"I see the way you look at her these days. I'm not blind or stupid." Provenza mellowed a bit. "Don't you be either." His tone softened. "Shit like that never works, kid. Take it from an expert on the subject, ok?"

"Nothing is going on!" Andy grated.

"People will talk, that's all I'm saying." Provenza cocked his head to one side. "I'm not judging. But do we really want crap like that going around?"

Andy walked away, his mood no better for the half-assed placation on the older man's part.

Provenza was concerned for his friend. Brenda Lee Johnson was something Andy Flynn had never encountered before..a real ..true...lady.

Hell, Provenza couldn't blame the kid. Were he a century or two younger, he would be tempted to make a play for the little Southern filly himself.

But he would know to go into such a situation with his eyes wide open. Knowing that nothing could ever come of it..that if things did somehow..miraculously take seed, so to speak..it would only be one of those things. Ship..that pass in the night 'things'.

Andrew Flynn didn't have such a perspective. Andrew Flynn would fall head over heels. He would forget the basics. The number one rule being: Class Acts don't mix with mongrel pups. And even though Provenza was mixing his metaphors, a truth was a truth..like it or not.

He didn't want to see Flynn get hurt. The kid was one of those romantics at heart. He played the tough guy but, down deep, he was a sucker for the 'happily ever after' crap..always had been.

Provenza was a little more jaded. He saw the world for what it was..and usually called the turn of events as they..turned. He had nothing against the FBI guy..the man seemed to 'fit' with Brenda Lee Johnson.

Flynn could definitely give her a better time in the sack, undoubtedly, but..they would never 'click' in any of the more 'acceptable' areas of life..as she did with Agent Howard.

Flynn was headed for a big fall. Provenza wasn't sure how to stop it..or even if he could. He knew the signs. They were all there. Not that Andy wasn't trying to fight them.. He was definitely in denial, as well.

Provenza sighed heavily, following his partner into the dimly lit kitchen area after a beat.

He took up a position on the opposite side of the counter..over by Sanchez. He scrutinized Flynn without seeming to do so. Yeah, the kid had it bad.

Well, shit. This was not going to turn out good. He just sensed it. How he was going to stop the runaway train was anyone's guess. Hell...he didn't even know if he should attempt the feat. Maybe every man needed a Brenda Lee Johnson in their life at least once before they croaked.

He had no answers...all he had was a friend going down a dangerous road.. He didn't see a good ending down the way. How that would affect Flynn..he could only speculate.

All he could do at the moment was watch and advise.

.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 (Goo, Secret Passage Ways, and Romance In the Air...)

An hour later had netted Deputy Chief Brenda Lee Johnson with a 'plethora' of leads and facts, thanks to her intrepid investigator's skill and perseverance.

She listened attentively as yet another clue was forthcoming from one of her crack team members.

"The house is under the care of the Historical Society, Chief, although.." Andrew Flynn scratched his head with his pen as he consulted his notes on the matter. "It is still owned officially, by the Flanders family until the last surviving member bites it." He glanced to where the dead guy had been, the carpet stained with one big mass of blood and some unidentified goo which the man did not even want to guess as to what it might be. "One of which, as we now know, was the 'dearly departed."

"One, Richard Flanders..son of Dirk." Provenza advised. "Like father, like son, hey, Chief?"

"Actually, Chief..it's a pretty slick way to get out of paying the upkeep and taxes on a property." Tao commented. "Richard was the only son, but Dirk has two daughters, still living in New York. The Historical Society foots the bill and the family allows tours and the like. Everyone benefits, I suppose."

"So tragic. The son getting killed in the same way..in the same house." Brenda could not get used to all the odd things this house had to offer some unsuspecting 'tourist,' pulling her attention away from a three-headed alligator with an entire penguin stuck half way down it's throat, the small feet dangling precariously out of the powerful jaws...well, one of the jaws, anyway. The other two heads seemed normal enough..for this place.

"On the same day, Chief." Daniels interceded, arriving with her lap top in tow. "Dirk Flanders' murder took place on this exact date..Sept 28th, 1972..thirty-eight years ago."

"Are you kidding me?" Brenda was amazed. "Well..I never. Do we know how Mr. Flanders Jr. arrived at his appointed time with destiny?"

"Dick flew in, Chief." The older man patted the slick surface of the 'object d art' to which Brenda had first been introduced upon her arrival. He lay his head along the cool black cylinder's surface, his continual sad features more pronounced when he was attempting 'innocence'..which on that man was..ludicrous, in Brenda's opinion.

"Oh, are we now on a first name basis with the man, Lt. Provenza?" The 'dick' remark was not lost on her sensibilities.

"Oh, I don't think he would mind." The older man held his amusement, delivering the line with a perfectly straight face.

"I checked the taxi services, Chief." Tao quickly moved on. "The BaySide taxi cab number 763 dropped off a fare here around ten thirty tonight. The driver, one.." He checked his monitor screen. "Hasim Jama Jubal.."

"You made that up." Provenza was pretty sure of the accusation.

"Sadly..no." Tao showed the Chief his monitor. "That's the guy's real name."

"Well, I'll be." Brenda shrugged mentally, having read the name for herself, squinting hard to do so.

"A copy of the flyers we printed up with the dead guy's picture, was faxed out to the 23rd Division.." Tao handed over an extra one. Brenda pulled out her glasses from the dark recesses of her huge bag, peering at the photo.

Andrew Flynn thought she looked kinda hot in a 'naughty librarian' sort of way, but he kept the thought to himself, sensing Provenza's scrutiny now for some time.

"Bay Side?" Andy questioned the reasoning behind the name of the cab company. "Is that right next to the harbor down on Ventura Blvd?"

Tao shrugged non-committedly. "I just report them, don't kill the messenger."

"He looks so tired." Brenda noted.

"Maybe that's because he just got off a four hour flight from New York City, Chief." Daniels had pulled up some information as well on her end. "Flanders boarded Flight 902 which left JFK International at 4:37 yesterday afternoon."

Tao was peering studiously at his own info hotline. "Hey..at 9:02..same time as the flight number, Chief...he hailed our BaySide taxi which took him out here, arriving at..ummm." He had lost his line of vision for a second, finding it quickly enough. "10:39 p.m. He tipped the guy with a fifty. Hasim remembered him fondly." Tao lifted amused eyes.

"Ok, things are coming together." The woman stifled a yawn with her hand. "My goodness. Is it just me, or...does it seem like we just did this yesterday? Just a different 'dearly departed'. I'm pooped...how about you guys?" She checked around.

"That's because it WAS just yesterday, Chief." Andy confirmed the fact with a grin. "Must be a 'full moon."

"Gosh, I hope not, Lt. I hate those things." She admitted quietly. "What else?" She got a second wind.

"The watchman said.." Sanchez had his own note book but it was the old fashioned kind.

"Wait a minute." Brenda was momentarily confused. "I thought Lt. Tao was going to interview our guard."

"He smelled bad, Chief." Tao crinkled his nose as if to prove the point.

So..the least 'senior' detective got the dirty detail..that was understood and although Sanchez , after so long a period, could rightfully be considered 'one of the guys'...he was still considered a 'rookie' when it came to the seasoned veteran's doing less than dignified work.

Brenda understood such things. "Go ahead, Sgt." She encouraged with a little side 'empathy' look for the young man. "I'm listening."

"The watchman said he made his usual rounds which include this section, Chief." Sanchez motioned to the large set of rooms surrounding them. "About 1:30, according to him..everything was quiet here. He then proceeded to check the parameter of the building. His shoes weren't wet though. 'I'..checked."

"Told ya, Chief." Flynn gloated over to her, a smug, self-satisfied look on his face. He re-folded his arms, resuming his stance of leaning on the edge of a book shelf which housed hundreds of literary classics all bound in expensive leather sheaves.

"I didn't question the guy further. Thought you might want to do that." Sanchez had learned the hard way when to pursue a matter and when to turn it over to the 'big guy'..which in this case, was a tiny fireball of a woman with long blonde hair and bright, intelligent brown eyes.

"Very thorough, Sgt. Thank you." Brenda approved of the action not taken. "I'll do just that but first..I think we need to split up in pairs and give this visually attractive home.." She dusted the top of a vulture's head with a careful sweep of one finger, disposing of the 'debris' with a disdained grimace. "A once over before everyone descends upon us tomorrow morning. This is our murder and I want to find that head before anyone else has a crack at it."

Sanchez and Daniels paired up immediately, Flynn followed Provenza with but one hesitant glance to the woman..Tao waited patiently on the woman to accompany him. Brenda usually sought out the company of Gabriel but the young black man was no where to be found. "Where is Sgt. Gabriel, Lt. Tao?"

"He went with one of the Forensic team, Chief." Tao stated. "He wanted to make sure we got any information as soon as it came down. I hope that was ok?"

"He usually runs stuff like that by me." She was a little hurt. "Is he mad at me or something?"

Tao laughed, making room for her as they walked the steps leading to the upper floor. The old stairwell was surprisingly wide and comfortable to navigate. It's carpeted steps reminding the woman of a more gentler time with it's faded pattern of fleur de lis on the burgundy background. The polished wood of the bannister felt smooth and warm beneath her fingers.

"No, Chief..he just knows you need some solid leads on this one. You know how reticent those guys over at the lab have been of late."

"That's true enough..good for Sgt. Gabriel then." She was pleased the man had shown such initiative. "Ask yourself this question, Lt..if you had just chopped someone's head off..where would you be likely to stash it." they stood on the upper landing now, getting their bearings.

"I wouldn't take it with me, because..I might get pulled over by the police, being in the neighborhood, as it were..where a murder just took place." Tao opened the first door to his right. An elegant bedroom, whose decor, though outdated, still held an air of decadence. Brenda peered into the darkened space. A double bed, a dressing table complete with a woman's make up, perfume bottles, a carved, ivory comb and brush set..all the things a lady would need to ready herself for an evening on the town, was set out. Displayed for the tourists to get a taste of the high life in the sedate fifties.

The bed was draped in a satin coverlet with huge brass buttons set into a triangle design. Lush pillows of a sage green with apricot trim graced the headboard.

Brenda frowned for such a color scheme. Tao closed the door, moving down the hallway. "Have you ever visited this place, Lt?"

"Not me, Chief." He checked doors as he went. "I didn't even know of it's existence."

"We're not doing too good without lights, are we." She hadn't been able to make out much with the one little LED light from her purse. So far they had glanced into four bedrooms and the hallway was only half way traveled. "This place is bigger than it looks from the outside."

"I'll say." Tao agreed. "I hope the others are having better luck than we are."

The storm flashed it's fury into the lace curtains hanging at the opposite end of the hall, the rain slashed fiercely against the window panes. Brenda concentrated on a picture hanging beside her on the wall. "This must be one of the family."

Tao laughed, having checked out her meaning. A giant octopus grappling with the hull of a sunken ship was the focal point of an old marquee poster for some 'B' movie from long ago.

"Why would anyone think to go to all the trouble and expense of framing something so grotesque?" She questioned.

"In the eye of the beholder, Chief." Tao reminded.

"You're only fooling yourself, you know." Provenza had followed Flynn room to room on the bottom floor, his tirade having begun after Sanchez and Daniels had taken another passage way and were well out of ear shot. "I know your ass too well. You got it bad for our little vixen. The only question is..what do you plan to do about it?"

"I told you.." Flynn shook his head, fed up with the other man's rambling. "There is NOTHING going on between the Chief and I. You of all people know how much she dislikes me..us...BOTH of us. What the hell is in your head, man? Give it a fucking rest!"

Flynn searched through some cabinets aimlessly, knowing he would come up empty handed. He just needed something to take his mind off cutting Provenza's head off and stuffing it somewhere nice and hidden away.

Provenza caught Andy's shoulder, turning him around. "Face me, boy." He lost his jovial mood quickly enough. "I'm worried about you, asshole." He snapped his waning patience. "TALK to me!"

Andy..sighed wearily. "What do you want from me?"

"The truth would be refreshing..." It was grated. "Let me HELP you figure this shit out!"

The other detective..sat on a convenient stool. "I'm trying to work it out." He confessed quietly, glancing around for the presence of others, his tone edgy..low and defensive. "I won't let anything happen. God!..do you think I WANT this?"

Provenza took heart that at least, his friend was aware of his shortcomings.

"I KNOW what consequences might arise." Andy hissed his frustration. "I love this freakin job! I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it! But.." He swallowed his disappointment in himself. "Sometimes...when she's...near."

Provenza, being a man..got that statement. "Yeah..and you smell her perfume and she sidles up kinda..all close and confidential like." He nodded, not too old to recall that part of the man/woman experience. "It's hard to think clearly..and do you know why? Because you're thinking with the wrong head, Flynn. I shouldn't have to tell you that, now..should I."

"I KNOW!" Andy stressed angrily. "Just...give me some time to...work on it! I'll get it out of my system, damn it! I can DO this! Just..back off, ok?"

"She belongs to another man, Andrew..you know how you felt when..that shit happened to you."

"Stop it." Flynn closed his eyes, the reminder totally unnecessary to his way of thinking.

"Hey..listen. You just need a good piece of ass." Provenza knew of a way to clear the kid's head..both of them. "Let's take a few days this weekend..go down to Baja. Spend some quality time getting to know a few of those lovely senoritas down there..remember?"

Andy realized defeat when he met it. "...Yeah. I remember." He nodded, suddenly feeling way to old. "Sure..why not. We can probably do that if we get this case rapped up. Might be..fun."

"There ya go! That's the Andrew Flynn I have come to know and semi-tolerate."

Provenza hit the other man on the shoulder. "I'll see what's available with a rent-a-car place. It'll be great!"

"Yeah..sure." Flynn arose, nodding his agreement. "My car's in the shop..again."

"What else is new...no problem." Provenza had a plan now and all was looking up. "I'll make all the details..you just show up, alright? We'll nip this thing in the bud, kid. I'll have you right as rain in no time."

"Yeah, ok..let's just concentrate on finding this guy's head." Flynn laid a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Sooner we can tie up all the loose ends on this one..the sooner we can head out to fun and sun, right?"

"That's the spirit."

"Hey.." Andy called out as Provenza made a path back through the way they had come. "...thanks."

"For what?" Provenza spread his hands, genuinely puzzled.

"For..you know." Andy shrugged aimlessly. "For not being the asshole I know you can be. I..appreciate..." he let it go, secure that the older detective knew what he was talking about..even if he had made an ass out of himself trying to say it.

"Yeah, well..if Pope fires your ass for conduct unbecoming..who the hell will I have to bitch to about everything under the sun?"

"There is that." Andy tried a smile, succeeding somewhat. "I knew it couldn't have been all about you."


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter Four (Heads Up...)

"We got nothing, Chief." Provenza turned in the verdict, entering the room..the last one on the right, where Brenda and Tao waited. Detective Flynn glanced superficially around the place upon entering, his hands in the pockets of his well fitting slacks. He scowled slightly, something striking him odd.

"I didn't really expect we would find anything, but we had to look." Brenda did not try to conceal her disappointment, however. "Lt. Tao, have we heard back from New York yet..from the sisters?" She grasped at straws. "Any word on why our dearly departed made this trip out here?"

"It's still early, Chief." Tao hated to be without news, his expression an apologetic one.

"This room looks familiar." Flynn had been turning this way and that, his hands tugged from his slacks now, as he studied the lay of the land. He knew that bookcase over there. He had seen the candle sticks before..the long silver ones sitting on top of the mantel. The drapes..shit! His mind failed him for once. He must be more tired than he thought. "...I've seen this."

"What are you talking about?" Provenza demanded. "You been here before? Bring a date maybe..seems your type of 'venue' for that special one on one moment."

"Shut the hell up, will ya?" Andy was clearly trying to think, scanning the objects in the room meticulously. The stack of books there, on the table. The top one should be...Time Machine by HG Wells. He turned the books around, his face breaking into a huge smile as he read the title.

"Chief, I think we've gotten all we're going to get here..I would dearly love to get back to the station and into some dry clothes. I'm wet in spots you don't want to think about." Provenza's world weary features sold his statement.

Tao grinned at the older man's tenacity. Brenda sighed mentally for such crass behavior but even her underwear was sticking to her skin from all the humidity floating around. "I want that head, Gentlemen and I want it to be one of 'us' that locates it." She practically pouted the fact.

"Chief..the first head was missing for thirty-eight years..cut us some slack here!" Provenza pointed out.

Brenda offered a disgruntled 'unhappy' sound in her throat but she reluctantly gave in. "What time is it, Lt. Tao?" She had forgotten her watch on the bathroom basin and didn't feel up to digging around in her purse for her cell which displayed the time and date continuously.

"Almost five o'clock, Chief." The man had consulted his digital.

"I GOT IT!" Andy finally remembered, turning to his co-hort in crimes..his voice laced with excitement. "Remember the final scene in 'Zombies From Outer Space?"

"Gee...let me think." Provenza seemed deep in thought for a few seconds. "No..no, I don' t think I do, but..I recall the 'naughty school girl' scene from Donna and the Donkey."

Tao was hard pressed not to laugh but Provenza was in no mood to humor anyone, let alone Flynn. "Sorry, Chief." He grumbled. "He kinda asked for that one, though."

"You mean the one where the scientist finds the old manuscript with the ancient incantation in it?" Tao was more cooperative, perusing the room with a fresh perspective. "...This does look like the study, doesn't it." He was impressed, rushing to the podium which housed the large black book. He flipped the pages shut, reading the title. "Hey..I think they might have re-created the set..look!" He showed the leather front of the novel. "The work of the good Doctor's labors..the manuscript itself!"

"What has any of this weird shit got to do with..."

"Maybe it has significance, Chief." Andy shrugged slightly. "Maybe that's why the dead guy came to this particular place."

"Come on people!" Provenza was tired and grumpy. "Get a grip! 'Tired minds don't plan well." He could quote movie lines with the best of them. "Professor Oliver Lindenbrook..Journey To The Center Of The Earth...a REAL classic. The one without Brandon Frazier. See Flynn..even I can do it. Can we go now, Chief?"

Brenda nodded slowly. "Alright. We all need to regroup, I guess. Like Lt. Provenza says." She smiled listlessly. Her people had not gone home after the last case. She had, but they had stayed to finish up the paper work. She suddenly felt bad about that. Most had been going since eight o'clock yesterday morning.

"We can't quit, Chief...what are you thinking?" Andrew Flynn was flabbergasted at such a notion.

"Everyone is dead on their feet, Lt." She reminded the man of their previous case load. "I want a volunteer though..to stay for a couple more hours with me. Which would be you, because you seem to know more about this quaint little house than anyone else and I think you're right..this creepy place has something to do with either the murder or the victim or our assailant..or all or the above."

She smiled wistfully over at the two other men. "Go home, please and tell the others to get some rest. We'll pick this up this afternoon."

"Thank you, Chief.." Provenza took on his 'brenda lee' imitation voice. "Thank you soooo much."

The woman was hard pressed not to laugh, he 'did' her so well. "I'll talk to Pope and get him caught up and keep on the forensic people and the New York police." She shooed them out of the room gently but firmly.

"I came with Flynn." Provenza resisted enough to tell her so.

"Take these then." She handed over her keys, which hung on the side of her purse since the last time she had to dump the entire contents out to find them. "I'll ride back with the lieutenant and you can just bring my car in when you come back."

"You sure?"

"Positive..you go, and gentlemen..good job. Really. We've made some head way here, no pun intended."

Provenza threw Flynn a 'I'm watching you' gesture, following Tao out of the door slowly but surely.

Brenda watched them go then came back into the room. She watched Flynn roam the room, touching objects, picking them up, putting them back in place..tapping on the dark panels of the walls from time to time. "What are you doing, Lt.?"

"The doctor in that movie found a hidden passageway, Chief." He explained his rather bizarre actions, calling back over his shoulder, continuing his actions on down the west wall.

She came further into the area, having heard the man but not sure how it connected with her case.

"If there is another room, say..or some other way to get in and out of the house?" Andy patiently shared his thought process. "I don't know..it's a reach. Just going on gut instinct here."

"He broke the back door window to get in, though..remember?"

"I'm just curious."

Brenda looked around aimlessly. She watched the storm light up the sky outside the lace curtains. "...In the movie? Where was the passageway?"

Flynn halted his trek, amazement written on his face. He grinned, walking rapidly to the opposite side of the room, his hand landing on an old fashioned coat hook. The man twisted it side ways.

A silent panel slid open to the left of the book case.

Andy shifted a mischievous glance. "Well, I'll be damned."

Brenda had gasped happily, clasping her hands together, this new development pleasing her no end. She wasn't sure what it meant..if anything but..they now had something new to investigate, which was never a bad thing. "Oh, Lt! How clever!"

"Shall we?" Andy couldn't wait to 'explore' in reality, proceeding the woman through the small opening, having to turn sideways to fit his bulk into the space.

He slipped into the darkness, the dank, musky moistness unpleasant to his nostrils. He flicked his flash light, streaming the darkness with a streak of illumination.

Brenda had scurried to join him, her own small light scanning the other side of their new found domain. "Tight, isn't it." She actually felt quite comfortable but she imagined such a large man must be feeling rather claustrophobic by now..for Flynn had made some progress, and she had followed down the narrow walk way. "I'll bet." the man murmured silkily, then..he began to sweat, the visions those words conjured up just too good to pass up. He arbitarily dismissed then however, out of self preservation.

"I'm sorry, Lt?" Brenda had not heard the muffled statement to his relief. "Nothing, Chief...talking to myself." he replied evenly.

The tunnel took a sharp turn to the left, and up ahead..a small amount of light shown out of some opening showing it's rays onto the two- by- six studs of the wall to her right.

"What's that?" She came alongside the man, peering into the small cubicle. "OH MY." She could see into the next room..the one with the Chinese motif..the one she had thought looked rather inviting with it's silk spread and lovely flower arrangements.

"Wonder what this was used for." Andy's slight grin told her, he already had his beliefs on that subject. "Kinky." He was never surprised by the depth of human wickedness. "Peep show for free...some unsuspecting guest offering up the main attraction and they didn't even know it."

"That's just..wrong." She shook her head. "What kind of people were these...Hollywood types anyway?"

Flynn didn't answer just lowered his head to hide his quick smile, turning about, continuing on down the narrow corridor, his hand held out and to the side, touching the studs of the open wall as he went.

Something about that smile raised Brenda's hackles. It had been a rather condescending one, in her opinion. "Well? Don't you agree..about those Hollywood people? I mean, spying on what I am sure, was sometimes a very private moment?"

She stared at his broad back, her sensibilities somewhat alarmed by his obvious outlook on the matter. "You DO agree it was wrong..right?"

"I try not to be so judgmental, Chief. Where a person's sexual preferences are concerned." Flynn barely held his amusement for the woman's outrage. He thought such an outdated perspective was kinda cute though.

"JUDGMENTAL?" Brenda demanded indignantly. "I am NOT being judgmental. Voyeurism is just wrong, Lt.!"

"It may be wrong Biblically, but it's pretty hot otherwise...so I hear tell." He added, his grin widening considerably but she was not privy to it, for he deliberately was keeping his back to the woman, moving forward slowly, feeling his way. "Watch your step there, Chief." He indicated a spot just passed. "There's a nail sticking out down here, see?"

She moved around the sharp point. "I now know who rented the Debbie Does Dallas video, at least."

"Donna and the Donkey and no..that stuff has never done it for me." He told the truth, halting his steps to address her directly, the dark brown eyes looking down into the frustrated cream of Brenda Lee Johnson's. Her flash light was held at such an angle to illuminate the delicate structure of her features. "Don't tell me you and the FBI guy have never discussed the benefits of.." He thought how to phrase it so as not to offend a lady. "...somewhat questionable sexual activity in all it's variable forms?"

"What?" She sputtered her shock and dismay, firstly that he would ask such a personal question an secondly..that he would ask such a personal question! "That..that is a personal question, Lt!"

"You brought it up, Chief." He mused, although he was certainly not adverse to continuing this line of endeavor or to the fact...he was feeling a definite 'stirring' even now, because of it. He wasn't 'up' just yet, though, admittedly.

He liked being close to her though, in this small space. He liked the way the light shined off her hair making it all soft and touchable. He liked the smell of her perfume which seemed all around him suddenly. He straightened slightly, drawing in a cleansing breath, trying to calm his nervous system. It was getting a little too hot in here suddenly.

"What normal couple doesn't go that route eventually?" He enjoyed needling her because she reacted so well.

"We're 'normal'!" He had somehow made it sound as if she and Fritz were not and his self confident, smug demeanor reinforced the accusation.

"I'm just saying..one man's 'voyeurism' is another's 'turn on'." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But I guess you're experienced enough to know that..right?"

His expression told her he thought just the opposite.

"This conversation is over!" She bristled.

"What ever you say, Chief." Flynn spread his hands in the universal sign of 'peace', resuming his steps but she knew he was laughing at her..she just knew it! She stared hard at the back of his head, thinking seriously about giving him a good shove into the darkness beyond.

"I don't even know how we got on the subject in the first place!" Her tone was a little more sharp than she had intended. This man could just rub her the wrong way sometimes.

"You were incensed over the "Hollywood types' watching each other make love."

"You make it sound like I'm a prude or something. I assure you, Lt.." She assured him in no uncertain terms. "I am no prude! What I said was..watching someone through a little window while they dress or have sexual relations is not how most American people spend their time."

"In the South, you mean." Andy could not stop himself, he was having the time of his life. He sensed it was a sore spot..which meant she was insecure about certain aspects of her sexuality, which again..he found charming and quite frankly..kinda hot. "That's ok, Chief..we don't have to talk about it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable." He lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, his expression woefully sincere.

She hit the offending appendage away. "I am NOT uncomfortable!" She objected..strenuously. "And what do you mean..in the 'South'?"

"Oh, come on now..everyone knows Southern people are a little more...ummm..." He shook his head apologetically, his manner totally resigned and accepting. "Reserved when it comes to sexual inhibitions."

"Oh..do we, Lt? Do we know that for certainty?" She snapped waspishly. "That..was a sexist statement, if ever I heard one!"

"It is..it was?" He stopped abruptly, his interest caught by something else for a beat. "I thought it was just 'fact'...stairs, Chief." He held out his hand, halting her steps, his light showcasing the incline ahead.

"It is NOT a 'fact'!" She informed him readily. "Where exactly, do you get your information, Lt? I would be interested to know!"

"I would say..remove those heels..but God knows what's on the floor ahead." He indicated her shoes with a nod of his head. "Just move carefully, ok?"

She put her hand on his shoulder allowing him to guide her, his own steps slow and cautious for the woman's sake.

"It is not fact, Lt." She couldn't let such an insult go. "Southern women are very sexually liberated, I'll have you know! The stereotype of a mousy little Belle, sitting on the front porch in a long frilly dress, fanning her self, waiting for her beau to return from the war no longer applies, I assure you!"

"I don't know..sounds kinda nice to me." Andy lifted his brows. "I like women to be frilly and soft."

"Eh.." She hadn't said 'that'..had she? "Well..yes, a woman should be feminine, agreed but..you said.."

"I said..I like some spice in my sex life." He paraphrased deliberately. "You said..you preferred the mundane. Is there really a right and wrong here, Chief?"

He had done it again! Brenda pulled up short, exasperating a grunt. "OHHH..you are just..impossible!"

"What did I say?" He asked indulgently. "It's the bottom here, careful now." He shined the light in an arc. The room unfolded with a few sweeps of his hand. Andy scowled slightly, searching for a light switch, finding one nearby on the left side of the wall. He flipped it but nothing happened. "Great."

"Do you have a lighter?" She motioned into the darkness where his light had just been. "Those look like kerosene lamps." She walked to the table. "I would know such things, because..I'm from the 'South'..you see."

Andy grinned retroactively. "Yeah, I have a lighter." He had produced the object from his trouser pocket since she still held his coat protectively about her small form. He approached the lamp, examining the decorative lantern critically. "But, I don't know how to operate these damned antiquated things." He turned the small knob on the side, but nothing had happened. He picked up the oil filled globe, swishing the liquid around aimlessly. "This stuff smells."

"Oh, for heaven's sake...move!" Brenda took the lighter, removing the glass chimney, touching the flame to the wick. It glowed to life, sending a soft hued spray about the room. "City boy!" She mumbled irritably, which made Andy chuckle. She dismissed the nice sensation that traveled along her spine, becoming even more irritable for the fact. She located another lamp across the way, repeating the actions, bathing the room in ambient light.

Flynn took in their new surroundings. A comfortable enough room, with one large sofa of dark leather holding court in the center of the area..facing a defunct fireplace, matching end tables of heavy oak held the now blazing lamps. Over an ornately carved mantel, hung a gigantic painting which practically filled up the entire wall, it's mountain and stream subject matter painted with soft, muted colors.

Brass candle sticks, pewter bric-a-brac sat here and there, an old fifties 'Life' magazine graced the coffee table with it's dusty surface broken only by an expensive cut glass ash tray, a silver cigarette case and a carelessly thrown book of Lucky Strike matches.

"A 'normal' room." Brenda was surprised to find.

"Except for..." Andy had pointed to a very 'out of place' plastic trash bag, the yellow ties pulled tied and secure. He grimaced a tad. "You're going to make me look in there, aren't ya, Chief."

"Yes, Lt..." They approached the bag tentatively, each staring down at it transfixed. "Yes, I am." He searched in his pocket for plastic gloves, pulling them on in a resigned manner.

He sighed, having opened the plastic, glancing into the dark depths. Brenda held her nose, turning away..she had smelled worse but..my goodness.

"Well the good news is..we found the head." He closed the bag, leaving it where it lay. "The bad? Do you think this is the one we were searching for?" He quipped, which was his way when the going got tough. "In this place? One just never knows..right?"

Brenda lifted a half happy face. "Good work, Lt." Her smile held, pasted to her face. An ominous thunder clap shook the entire house. "Can this night get any worse?" She asked the Fates more than Detective Andrew Flynn who merely cocked his head slightly, smiled down at her from his lofty height, and held his hand out in a gesture meaning...shall we go?


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter Five (To The Victor Goes...)

Brenda Lee was navigating the stairs carefully, going up was much more adventuresome as going down, especially in five inch heels.

Whatever possessed her to wear them, she had no clue. They just looked so good with her outfit and for what she paid for them, she could have funded a Third World country for a year, so she was bound and determined to wear the darned things as often as humanly possible to rid herself of the guilt of paying so much for the privilege.

They were proving to be a hazzard at this particular moment. She braced herself on both sides of the small enclosure, her palms flat on the rough wood of the structure's walls, easing her way up the long flight of stairs. "Don't 'rush me', Lt." She cautioned. "These darned things are steep, now."

"I know that, Chief." Andy was enjoying the view, Brenda's backside at his eye level. He had a very nice panorama of the curvaceous area and even now, swept the floral print covering the sexy little ass as often as he possibly could. "You take your time. I'm fine back here."

Something in his voice gave Brenda pause, her feminine instinct kicking in. She sighed heavily. At times the man was like a mean little kid..mischievous and playful. At others, his tone dripped sarcasm and cynicism. This was one of those times she would have settled for the jaded side of Andrew Flynn.

She could feel his eyes and it unsettled her a tad. Not that she was not used to men ogling her. She was. She had not questioned her working relationship of late. The days when Flynn had been impossible..a disrespectful, incorrigible butthead were behind them. She far preferred to be on the good side of the man, having his cooperation and skill to rely upon.

Right now, she just wanted to box his ears. "LT! Are you looking at my ass?" She demanded peevishly, totally exasperated by the thought.

"Yes, Ma'am. I am." Flynn admitted freely. "It's just one of the perks of the job."

Brenda's hand found an exposed nail, her palm pierced by the metal tip. She gasped, crying out her surprise and dismay, pulling away from the sharply penetrating point. In doing so, she lost her footing and balance, her heel giving way under the unexpected weight, her ankle taking the brunt of the 'fall' as she attempted to right herself..unsuccessfully.

Strong arms came about her waist, securely clasping the petite frame back against the solid hardness and stability of muscled tendons.

"I've got you." Andy's warm breath fanned her ear, his tone steady..reassuring.

Brenda felt the warmth of his body melt into her back, through the light weight material of her dress.

She took a moment to recover her senses, her adrenalin coursing rampantly through her body from the near tumble, her hand gripping the studs of the wall on one side for dear life, the left one, grasping frantically about Andrew Flynn's wrist. She could not reach about the hairy surface but, what she did have hold of, comforted her greatly.

His free hand clasped the edge of the stud he had caught, holding them firm and safe. "It's ok." He murmured, the deep tremor of his voice soothing her frayed nerves. "Relax..take a breath."

She only realized..she had not been breathing, inhaling slowly, exhaling the pent up fright she had experienced. She pushed her hair from her face with a tremulous hand, shoving the heavy purse back unto her shoulder. "...My goodness. These stupid things!" She realized she had lost her right shoe.

She was teetering precariously on her left foot, her weight being supported mostly by Flynn's timely assistance. "I could have broken my fool neck!"

Brenda eased her grip on his wrist. "Thank you, Lt. Flynn." She was grateful for the support of his strength, relying on it momentarily while she gathered her wits.

"Are you ok?" His arm remained steadfastly about her waist, and she could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, the hard planes of his body pressing hers at every possible advantage point.

"Yes." She smiled wanly. "Yes, I am fine...I think." She assessed her body mentally and in doing so, became acutely aware of his. She wiggled slightly, the contact disturbing her senses somewhat. A sharp, shooting pain traveled the entire length of her leg, making her cry out involuntarily.

Andy's arm re-established it's death grip instantly. "Chief! What is it?" Concern and alarm laced his voice now, where before, there had been a quiet intentness that troubled the woman greatly.

"My foot!" She was trying to reach the spot, but his embrace hampered her.

"Here!" He released her, helping her turn about and... "Sit!" He gently deposited her unto the hard wood surface of a step.

Brenda eased her fingers over the swelling flesh of her ankle. "Well..shit." She snapped, the pain increasing ten fold upon her touch. "...I'm sorry, Lt." She apologized for her unladylike behavior. "But..that hurts!"

"It's swelling, Chief. Do you think you broke it?"

"No!" Brenda refused to harbor such a thought even. "Clumsy fool that I am, I probably sprain the darned thing, that's all..OUCH!" She was exasperated more with herself than his question. "Can you find my shoe?" She glanced about aimlessly for the object.

Andy searched quickly, "No way you're going to get it back on." He prophesied, but he had leaned, retrieving the dainty shoe, handing it to it's rightful owner. He kneeled before her, handing over his flash light. "Let me see, Chief." His hand dwarfed her foot, his fingers gently probing, examining the area. "What the hell did you do, woman? You can't walk on this. We need to get you to a doctor."

"Oh, piffle.." Brenda sat very still under his touch, liking the feel of the warm fingers despite her chastising herself for doing so. "Of course I can walk. Help me up, Lt." She offered her hand.

He grasped the slender fingers, lifting obediently. "I'm telling ya, Chief..no way you're going to be able to.."

Brenda put a little weight on her foot, grimacing as a sharp pain met her efforts. "NO!" She willed, gritting her teeth, trying again.. "This is NOT happening!"

"Damn it, Chief!" Flynn cursed under his breath, bending, lifting the woman's weight effortlessly. "WILL..you STOP?"

"Whooooa!" Brenda grasped onto his shoulder, not having expected his actions. "Lt. Flynn!" She found herself hoisted in capable arms, chastising the man severely, however. "You stop this now! This instant!" She sputtered. "Put me down..that's a direct order! I mean it!"

"Hold on." He proceeded to climb the steps, his bundle in tow, completely ignoring her protests. "Duck you head."

Brenda ducked, more than incensed. "Did you hear me?" She demanded he listen. "I just issued a direct order..you put me down...NOW!"

"Yeah, yeah." Flynn blatantly disrespected her wishes, no..worse! Her 'direct order'! "I'll put your ass down.." He made his way carefully through the maze of the tunnel, shielding her body with his as he went against obstacles and dangers. "When you're out of this fucking maze and I can look at that foot properly..you walk on it and you may do more damage than you've already done! Now shut up and let me get us out of this damned hell hole!"

Brenda swallowed her pride and the sting of tears..his tone reminding her that it was her own vanity that landed them in this mess and forced him to extract them both.

She kept still and in moments, he had them back to the beginning of this horrible farce. He pushed through the 'hidden' panel, turning side ways as he exited, sitting Brenda on the divan in the study. He knelt instantly, better able to see her injury in the light...the..light?

The detective glanced around the room. "Hey..we got light."

The storm was abating, the rain on the window pane to Brenda's right mere drops now where before..it had sheeted the glass a bleary dull film.

"The SCE must have gotten some of the downed lines restored."

Brenda moved her foot aside when the man would have reached for it. "I'm fine now, Lt. Maybe you could find me something to lean on?"

"You have me for that, Chief." Andy sensed her mood and the reason behind it. "Hey.." He motioned with his hand, his expression apologetic. "I'm sorry I was so pissy to you..back there." He jerked his head to the opened panel. "It kinda..threw me. Not used to you being incapacitated."

"I was not incapacitated, I'll have you know." She informed him. "I could have made it up those stairs just fine. It would have taken me some time but.."

"I should never have let you go down there..but I know you like to be in the thick of things so.." He shrugged helplessly. "My bad, Chief. Bad call on my part...sorry."

"You had no say, Lt.." She stiffened. "Last time I looked..I..was Chief Deputy, not you!"

Flynn took no offense. "Let's get you to the car!"

"I can get myself to the car." She pushed his offer of a hand aside, having no idea from where the unreasonable anger stemmed.

"What the hell you mad at me for?" He spread his hands apart, asking the rhetorical question. "What did I do this time?"

"Oh..just never mind." She struggled, heaving the heavy purse off her shoulder. Flynn not only had her weight with which to contend but those stairs plus this 'kitchen sink' holder as well. She searched the depths, coming up with her cell. "You didn't do anything." She practically snapped his head off, her anger transferred to the button she pushed. She waited more than impatiently. "Now..NOW...NOW!" She insisted the people on the other end of the line pick up. "Just find me something to lean on..maybe a cane or something. Surely this house has a walking cane in it somewhere..probably with a naked woman on it's handle...Forensics? Yes!" She breathed a sigh of relief. "You people need to haul your butts back out to the ...the..." She snapped her fingers, her mind failing her..she had nothing, looking to Flynn impatiently..

"Lundgrim." He supplied moodily.

"The 'Lundgrim' Estate..we have a new crime scene for you to process. One of my men found the head." She..frowned hard. "The one that's missing from the body you just wheeled in, that's 'what head'.. We're on scene and will have some officers secure it until you arrive..again."

She rolled her eyes at whatever the reply had been. "This is Deputy Chief Brenda Lee Johnson, that's 'who this is'..thank you very much and just 'who'...are YOU?"

She kinda liked throwing her title around when having to deal with slow-witted individuals which made her feel bad later on, usually, after she had a chance to think about her actions but right now..it felt pretty good to have the clout. "Well, fine then..anything to report on the dearly departed?" She looked at her phone, her expression a caustic one. "I know it's only been an hour but in that same time frame, one of MY people located the head..the last one was missing for thirty-eight years. I'd say we're doing OUR job just fine..how about your end?" She hung up.

Andy Flynn had to admire her style if nothing else. "You get mean when you're in pain, Chief..I don't know it you are aware or not."

"Did you find my cane?" She craned her neck, searching out the brown orbs that watched her so intently.

"No, I did not find your cane cause..like I said, you can lean on me, that way..I know you won't trip again and break your neck." Andy leaned, hauling her up in one sure move. "Come on, Goldilocks..let's get you some porridge..you're grumpy..must be low blood sugar."

"You're really pissing me off, Lt." Brenda did not like not being in charge..clear and simple. "I TOLD you.." She tried to shove him away..

"And I told YOU.." He snapped right back. "We're getting you to the car and then a doctor..end of discussion!"

"Excuse me?" She dared him to say that again.

"You heard me..why are you being so stupid? You know this is S.O.P...what would you say if it were one of us?" He glared down at her. "You get hurt on the job, it has to be documented or the insurance won't pay the claim..how many times have you emphasized that fact?"

Brenda hesitated... "...oh."

"Yeah... 'oh'." Flynn's mood was just as pissy suddenly. She felt the tension in his body..saw the etched anger on his face, which was very close to her own, she suddenly realized. "Damned pig-headed woman!" He growled under his breath, matching his steps to her much slower ones..taking her weight that she did not have to put any on her injury.

"I heard that." She grated, the..the humor of the situation hit her and she..grinned. "You shouldn't talk to your superior like that, you know...you could get in trouble. Not sure your jacket can handle another bad report filed."

He had cut his eyes to the pretty face, upon reading her amusement, his own temper cooled by degrees. "You may be my boss.." He concentrated on getting her down the stairs, his palm flat on her abdomen, steadying her descent, his other arm bracing her from behind, about the waist. "My superior?" He offered a disgruntled sound in his throat that told her what he thought of that notion. "We'll talk."

Her grin widened. "You are soooo egotistical." She stated her beliefs.

"Is it 'ego' if you can back it up?" He had opened the front door. "You'll find a opened panel in the last bedroom on the right upstairs." He informed a police officer standing watch on the front entrance. "Follow the corridor inside. It will lead to some steps and a room..secure that area..no one in or out but Forensics, got it?"

"Yes, Lt." The other cop was on his way. If he thought anything about Brenda hobbling down the stairs, he kept it to himself. Brenda hugged her shoe close to her body, listening as Flynn gave the orders out. He opened the front door, glancing out.

"Still raining, Chief..just not as much."

They were back to square one, she noted. "I won't melt, Lt. Let's get this over and done."

Andy bent, picking up the slight weight. Brown eyes met brown. "It's easier this way, Chief..If you slip out there, you'll take me down with you and there goes my new suit."

"You just like to see me embarrassed." She had hastily checked to see if no one was around and that the officer had made his way up the stairs..thankfully, there wasn't and he had. "And get someone else on this front entrance."

"And you just like to give orders." He shook his head, rushing to the opposite side of his car..well, the 'company' issue car. "Will do, Chief! As soon as I get you situated." She had opened the car door when he leaned down for her to reach the handle, her purse swung into the seat before her butt landed into the giving surface.

"I'm 'situated'." She shooed him back out into the rain. "Now..do your duty."

Andy pulled his eyes from the raised hem of her dress which now lay snuggled tightly bunched into the valley between her legs. "...Don't tempt me." His voice was suddenly dry, and he had to clear his throat gently.

"What?...you're getting all wet!" She waved her hands and he closed the door, running back unto the front porch steps, extracting his cell as he went.

"I wonder how she feels when SHE is ..all wet." He mumbled, grinning for his own wit, before punching in the numbers needed. He glanced back to the car, the sight of Brenda Lee Johnson sitting patiently, waiting for him..did all sorts of nice things for his mental health, were he honest with himself.

Brenda dabbed her wet skin with a handy wipe from her purse, peering out the rain soaked windows. Flynn was conversing with yet another police officer. She relaxed fully, searching her purse for make-up. She must look a fright.

The woman peered into the compact mirror. "...DEAR LORD!" She was horrified at her reflection. Andy slid into the driver's seat, turning to check on her. His hair was wet and taking on curl..hanging across his forehead. He looked younger, the creamy dark eyes clear and open for once.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked so bad?" She accused.

"Because.." He put the keys in the ignition, starting the car, the heater blowing to life, feeling warm on her skin, taking the chill from her body. "You don't... 'wet' becomes you, Chief."

She cut him a dark scowl. "I'm sure you meant that kindly, Detective." His grin gave her the answer, unfortunately. She let it go, settling into repairing the damage done by her ordeal and the storm, flicking the top off her lipstick.

Andy maneuvered the car down the drive out unto the city streets. The drive to the hospital was completed in amiable enough conversation for once.


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter Six (Change Is Good...)

Brenda watched the sun rise over the tops of the buildings surrounding the new Civic Center Complex. The Court House was across the street, the Law Enforcement Buildings, which she was in, top floor..comprised the office complex to the West. Will Pope was very proud of this stupid place. While it was true, Brenda now had more office space and a 'window view', she felt unsettled.

It didn't feel like home. Heck, she didn't even have a wall big enough to hand her pretty painting. The woman glanced at the huge picture forlornly. It sat on the floor, in front of her desk. Which wasn't really 'her' desk. The new, ultramodern monstrosity lacked the charm of her old beat up wood one.

Even emptying a truckload of candy into one of it's metal drawers had not made her take it to her heart.

She stepped to the door, searching for Andrew Flynn..well, she hobbled to the door, not having gotten the hang of the crutches the hospital insist she use. "Lt. Flynn?" She craned her neck around the stacked boxes and glass partitions which now separated her from her people.

She had liked when she could look out her blinds to see the squad outside her little domain. She had felt connected to them but now.. "LT FLYNN?" She called again. "Where are you?"

"Here, Chief." Flynn came around a corner to her left, hands full of goodies. "I raided the break room." He handed her a styrofoam cup of coffee and chocolate donut. "Narcotics was nice enough to donate their stash."

She took the offered 'manna'..the smell of the coffee strong and inviting. She watched the man sit down his load of condiments. "Sugar..cream." He indicated. "This will tide us over until Sanchez gets in..unless you want your latte now, Chief." He cut her a playful look.

"I do but it will have to wait." She sipped the aromatic blend gratefully. "I want the board up and running when the others get here, ok?"

"I think I figured that new one out." He loved to play with electronics. "You just have to baby it. Stroke the buttons right. I think it likes me, Chief." He teased, relishing his donut and coffee, in a surprising good mood.

"It doesn't like me and I don't like it, so if it's all the same to you, Lt. I'll stay with the one you 'borrowed' from traffic division."

"You shouldn't be on that foot, Chief." Andy tsked, pointing with his donut. "You know what the ER doc said."

"I'm leaning on it, Lt." She banged her butt on the solid wood of Provenza's desk, the one he had bought at the police auction. Which technically, had been his to begin with. The detective did not take well to 'change'...and Brenda wished she had been so circumvent. Perhaps she would have her own desk again..which she did not. "I'm on my butt..he didn't say anything about that part of my anatomy, did he?"

Andy grinned. "No, Ma'am..not to you face."

"So where are we so far?" Brenda wiped a small crump from her lips, choosing to ignore the remark entirely.

The man stood, tapping the photo of the victim which was taped to the white board. "Our Vic..Richard Flanders. The two sisters.." The dark haired woman in the next photograph looked around forty but held her age well, so, Brenda could only take a guess. "Natalie..older, and Debra.." He pointed out a blonde who's dye job was clearly out of a bottle. "The youngest. Richard was the middle child and you know what they say about those." He shared a quick grin with her. "Natalie is flying in to make the arrangements and I.D...she will be met at LAX. I'm assuming you'll want to interview her, although from what I got on the phone." He shrugged, sipping his coffee carefully for it was still hot. "Dick didn't mention the trip to his siblings. Natalie said they had no clue what he was doing out here, or even that he was gone."

Andy walked to check his notes left on his desk. He was still by Provenza in a way, just separated by glass partitions and lots of stacked boxes. When they would get this place in order was anyone's guess.

"I hate this new arrangement, don't you, Lt?" Brenda sulked as hard as she possibly could.

"We'll get used to it, Chief." He dismissed the clutter and debris about him. "Actually, I've never had my own office space before." He gestured to the flimsy wall. "Makes me feel like Donald Trump or Bill Gates maybe."

"It's just not home anymore." Brenda swept the rooms, suddenly a bit depressed.

"Then we'll have to make it 'home'." Andy decided. "Where's your plants?"

"Somewhere in this mess..probably dead by now." She admitted woefully, searching the boxes aimlessly. "What is this?" She pulled out what appeared to be a dead carcass of some sort of animal. "Road kill?"

"I have adopted a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy." Andy shook his head warningly.

Brenda put it back, dusting her fingers, grimacing accordingly.

"I think Daniels took the plants home with her, Chief..you and Pope had to go to that conference in San Diego, remember?"

"Bless her heart." Brenda felt a little better. Her mother had given her that ivy and it had been on her window sill in the old office since day one. "I'll have to thank her for such thoughtfulness."

"Flander's secretary, a...ummm." Andy searched his own handwriting, frowning over it. "Linda Atkins..made the reservation for the flight and his bank accounts show no out of the norm activity for the last three months, Chief."

"So what you're saying in effect, Lt is..we got bupkis."

"I ran a master search on the finger print Forensics pulled off the back door..the rock, those were too smudged to bother with..no hits ..none, nada..zilch. This guy is not in any of our systems..not even a traffic ticket."

"Our dearly departed would not have flown clear across the country to meet just anyone, surely..he must have known this individual." Brenda was certain. "The sisters are holding out on us."

"Could be." Flynn sat forward, his hand propped on his knee, his expression thoughtful. "New York is interviewing Flander's employees. He's a publisher. Small outfit but a lot of prestige behind the name, apparently."

"Do the sisters work for the 'company'?"

"Both are married..neither work per se." Andy reported his findings, straightening his back a tad. His attention caught by a message type alone the bottom of the television set which now played continuously in the new media center. "..Hey...Chief.." He stood, motioning to the read out.

Brenda turned, scanning the far away print. She squinted accordingly, her glasses left on her desk. "What does it say, Lt.?"

She read 'FBI' her interest picking up instantly.. "Help me...help me!" She requested, sensing something big was breaking from Flynn's facial expression. She threw the crutches aside, for they would only hamper her speed..she lifted her arms much as a small child wanting to see something it was unable to see, her fingers wiggling frantically about. "Read it..what's it saying, Lt...what?"

Flynn chuckled, seeing her distress, arising to the occasion, lifting her, carrying the small bundle into the other room that she could see the set closer. "Oh..I see. Now it's fine for me to .."

"Shhh.." She shushed him, her fingers pressing to his lips, for the news reporter was making his spiel.

"NOW HAVE TWO ASSAILANTS IN CUSTODY IN THE SUSPECTED KIDNAP/MURDER OF SEVERAL YOUNG WOMEN OVER THE PAST THREE WEEKS SPANNING A BLOODY SPREE FROM CHICAGO TO OUR CAPITOL CITY HERE, WASHINGTON D.C. THE ALLEGED SUSPECTS ARE BEING QUESTIONED EVEN AS WE SPEAK IN THE JUSTICE BUILDING DIRECTLY BEHIND US..."

The cameras panned slowly, showing a panorama of the surrounding buildings, a small crowd had gathered because of the assorted news channels presence, a few people waving animatedly at the lens.

"Stupid people." Brenda shook her head, disgusted at such behavior. "It's a killing spree, not Good Morning, America."

Flynn grinned at the remark, his attention caught by the softly clinging tendrils of her hair which framed the pretty face. Several had escaped the carelessly twisted top knot she had twirled about the silver comb holding the heavy curls in place. Her hair was still damp and fragrant from the rain last night, a scent of vanilla and lavender drifting into Andy's nostrils.

If she objected being held in his arms, she did not let on, but her energies were focused on the screen, her arms linked comfortably about his neckline.

Flynn hoped she wouldn't remember the situation too quickly for he liked the feel of her in his arms, pressed so intimately close.

"OH..LOOK.." She squealed her delight. "It's Fritz!"

Flynn pulled his eyes from her profile, scowling at the images she had pointed out.

"See? It IS Fritz!"

The scene played out as if in slow motion, a part of the man resenting the hell out of the FBI guy for disturbing his 'moment' another..more rationally reminding himself..Brenda Lee Johnson was not his to 'covet'.

Several agents milled around behind the newsperson reading the script assigned him.. Flynn recognized the accouterments of the Federal Agents...the non-descript dark suits, the sun glasses, the carefully concealed firearms in shoulder holsters..trying to look inconspicuous.

Smiles of camaraderie, handshakes of congratulations exchanged, back slaps bestowed told that the stress of the last few weeks were now behind them.

"There he is..see?" Brenda pointed the man in question out as Fritz flashed on screen yet again.

In the midst of all the celebratory activity, a blur of a female entered the picture from the right side of the screen..Agent Fritz Howard was taken as much by surprise as Brenda and Flynn by the totally unexpected actions from said female.

The red head had grasped Howard's face, holding firm with well manicured fingers, planting a kiss right on the agent's mouth. She latched onto his neck, tugging him down, holding him stationary for a goodly spell while she finished the lip lock to her satisfaction.

Flynn heard the sharp intake of indignant breath from the 'blonde' that he still held securely in his arms.

Brenda wiggled to the ground, inching closer to the screen, unable..or unwilling to believe what her eyes had just shown her..to be truth as yet.

The other agents had good-naturedly ribbed both participants, of course. Andy gathered from the posturing and sly glances flitting about behind the news reporter who still continued with his 'breaking news' assignment unaware of what transpired a few feet away.

Flynn's brow had lifted a tad, upon witnessing the lip lock, his attention glued to the scene..he heard none of the news report, in truth.

Fritz looked a little uncomfortable, but he did not disengage himself from the red-head's embrace and seemed to take the ribald statements in his stride. One did not have to be a trained detective to understand the looks and gestures from the other agents.

The red head commented airily to things being said, her arm still very much entangled about the FBI guy's neck and for good measure..she planted yet another kiss on the man's mouth.

And again..her actions were met with informal acceptance and general good cheer. Fritz Howard, himself looked down to the woman, his smile fixed and immoveable.

Andy blew out a long breath, as the news channel switched to 'more on the oil crisis in the Gulf'...

"Eh..." Brenda was stunned and at a loss for words momentarily. "I'm eh..sure..they are happy to..have gotten the guys that were..doing such awful things to those poor, unfortunate women."

"Yeah." Andy searched for something constructive to say. There was an elephant in the room and it was growing bigger with each passing moment. "The bastards. Hope they get everything that's coming to them."

"Two of them..." Brenda was still dazed by what she had witnessed. "It said...there was two of em?"

"Yeah.." Andy ran his hand across his brow absently. "Hey, listen Chief...you know. It's probably just his partner, you know? Partners act like that with one another..informal, like, you know? Messing around and all. That kiss.." He dismissed with a smirk of annoyance. "It didn't mean nothing."

"I know that, Lt." She assured the man chastely.

"I mean, everyone was clearly kidding around..a guy doesn't always know how to handle it when a woman gets all emotional on him like that. You can't knock em down, after all..or push em aside or act all offended. What's a guy supposed to do anyway? Really, I mean?"

"I suppose it is difficult to know the correct..eh..procedure in those..cases."

"Oh yeah!" Andy agreed enthusiastically. "Damned straight..and if you do act all offended or say something the other guys razz the hell out of you for months..right?"

"Do they, Lt?"

"Oh yeah, Chief..it's bad." Andy confirmed. "So, Agent Howard was probably just..you know.." he searched for more acceptable reasons why..what went down could possibly have...gone down. "Being a gentleman, maybe? Not wanting the lady to feel..stupid or worse with all those guys hanging around."

"Seems to me, she might not have felt stupid had she not thrown herself at Agent Howard in the first place but..I get your meaning, Lt...thank you."

Andy knew when to shut up. "Just saying, Chief...there are extenuating circumstances sometime. Maybe it's good to keep that in mind, that's all."

"Would you mind getting my crutches?" She felt bad having to ask. "I think it's time we tried to close our own case, hum?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Andy went to fetch the objects, his mind on other matters.

Brenda spent the rest of that morning in her office. She made a pretense of situating files and arranging furniture..unloading boxes.

Andy would come in from time to time with information he had gathered on the case, but other than that, they did not speak of the 'incident' again. Brenda kept up the pretense of good cheer and false brightness. Andy was beginning to know her better.

It was eating away at her. The cell on her desk had rang several times..she had crossed slowly, using her crutches, looked at the caller i.d. and then..hit the silence button on the side of the phone.

Flynn knew who it was on the other end of the line. Just as he knew the reason behind Brenda's reluctance to talk to the FBI guy. A part of him was happy..that the bastard had blown it..but Brenda was not happy. And that was the deciding vote on the matter.

He searched his brain for something to make it better for the woman. He had nothing. He was never so glad to see Provenza and the others start to filter back to work finally around three.

"What's with her?" Provenza had picked up the subtle change in their boss the moment he took the time to study her body language.

Flynn hastily described what had transpired.

"Trouble in paradise, hum." Was the older man's only response.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing." Provenza seemed surprised Flynn had asked the question. "None of our business...got that?"

"Sure." Flynn had pretended to not give a shit.

"Lt? Now that the others are here and we're caught up to speed...would you mind dropping me off at home for a bit? I want to change out of these wet things and you need to catch some zs." Brenda smiled at him kindly. "You look dead on your feet." Her smile softened even more so. "Thank you so much for staying here and getting things rolling for us. But now..you need to go home. I want you fresh for the morning."

"I'm alright, Chief." He didn't want to go from her, truth told. "I can catch some sleep in the conference room.."

"No, now." She was firm but kind. "I insist. I'll have Sgt. Gabriel come get me when I'm ready to come back..you go!" She pointed a stern finger at him. "Don't let me see you back here before eight tomorrow morning. Go!...right now."

She had her crutches and purse, ready as well. "This thing could drag on for days, as you well know. Let's get our breath back and regroup..."

"Sounds like a plan, Chief." Provenza chimed in his two cents. "I'll keep the colors flying until the skipper returns to the helm."

"How very nautical of you, Lt. Provenza..thank you." She proceeded Flynn out the door into the corridor. "You know where I am if you need me." She called back over her shoulder.

Once in the elevator, she confided in the man. "Thank you, Lt..for not saying anything about..you know. It's really nothing and Fritz and I will work it out, I'm sure."

"Yes Ma'am." He nodded at nothing in particular.

"Why..I'm sure you're right. It was just one of those things." She smiled tightly, holding her emotions in check now as she had for hours. "It didn't mean anything at all."

"No Ma'am."

Brenda watched the button blink from one floor to another, her thoughts her own. Tears welled in her eyes and she gasped a small inaudible sound, turning her face into the solidness of Andrew Flynn's shirt front, her hands clutching the material tightly. She allowed the pent up anger and fear to come forth, weeping silently at first..then, her small shoulders shaking violently with the rages of the turmoil she was feeling.

Andy cupped her head gently, laying his cheek on the soft down of her hair. "Don't." He asked more than gently, his heart tearing apart from the sound of her tears. "Don't Chief...please."

She tried to stop the flow but..it just felt so good to let go..

Andy embraced her tightly, holding the tiny body firmly against his own. He allowed her to cleanse her soul..suffering through the torment silently, sensing she needed to let some of the emotions inside out.

It was the longest ride of his life...getting down to that first floor. He didn't know who suffered more..the woman in his arms..or his heart. He was just glad he had been there for her..in some capacity. However small..and that she seemed trust him to some extent.

He handed her his handkerchief, checking to see if the coast was clear. Thankfully, no others wanted to use the elevator and the walk to the parking garage was all too short for the man for Brenda had leaned on his strength the entire way.

He shut the car door, going to the other side..his mind full of all the things he wanted to say..knowing, he probably would say none of them. She was vulnerable and the last thing she needed was another damned man sniffing at her heels.

He knew he would try very hard to keep all his own emotions inside. He has succeeded so far..he was determined to go on as things were. The alternative was unthinkable, after all.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven (What do I Know About It...)

"Chief, you're blowing this all out of proportion..you're tired and stressed out.." Andy's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and his jaw had been working back and forth as he tried to squelch his need to hit something..anything. He maneuvered in and out of the rapidly congesting traffic. He had sat and listened to the woman's gentle sniffles for as long as he could, the tension mounting in the car for some time now, at least on his part.

"He hung up on me!" Brenda's tears threatened again as she spilled her guts to the one person she never even thought she would confide in. "He got all self righteous and just.." She gestured wildly, "Last time we talked, that's what he did. He just hung up..just like that!" She snapped her fingers, the anger out weighing the other emotion for a beat. "And he hasn't even bothered to call back."

"Yes he did, Chief and you know it." Flynn shook his head woefully for the out and out lie. "He's been calling all day."

"Well, thank you very much, Mr. Detective Person..how very observant of you!"

"I get that you're not ready to talk to him but.." Andy ignored her sarcasm. "He has tried, Chief..right?"

"Oh...shut up!"

Andy felt better with her surliness returning..that, he could deal with. "I get that you're pissed, that's ok, too."

"You're damned right, it's 'ok'..!" She took offense where she knew none was meant. "I'm not the one lip-locking some sleazy red head on national t.v."

"That imagine alone would make me want to record the damned thing.." He shifted, his hands tightening on the wheel, for he was about to go against his grain in what he would be saying next. "You should let him explain..you should talk to him."

His face set grimly, his mouth drooping a bit at the corners, his eyes taking on a coldness that was not there before.

"I don't want to talk to him." Brenda stated emphatically. "Late breaking news there!"

"You are jumping to conclusions..you don't even know who this woman is." He argued, his own tone more abrupt. He hated doing this..he hated it.

"Oh really? I have to wonder how he would react if the situations were reversed."

"I would kick the shit out of the son-of-a-bitch..but that's just me." Andy told the truth. "Agent Howard is more evolved...call him!"

"NO!"

"Never assume!" He raised his voice to match her's. "Isn't that what you're always telling us?"

"Stop throwing my words back at me!"

"Hey..you want to be pissed at me, fine! It don't change the facts." Andy could street fight with the best of them. "You're working on an incomplete assumption here, Chief..get some facts under your belt before you decide the direction of the case. Brenda Lee Johnson's words to live by..gospel and verse!"

The silence was more than tense. Brenda sat, arms folded tightly to her chest, refusing to communicate, her attention focused on the passing scenery. Andy disliked the silent treatment. Usually, he refused to let it bother him when a woman got all bitchy and moody.

He found himself..bothered.

"You're thinking with your heart, Chief.." He tried reason, out of desperation. "Come on..use your head. You know I'm right on this one."

He chanced a hasty glance to her averted profile.

It was touch and go for a while..but suddenly she was digging in that monster of a purse. "You want me to call him?" She pushed the button on her cell angrily, sitting back, her body stiff and unyielding. "I'll call him."

"Give him a chance to speak..don't jump down his throat."

"I don't jump down people's throats, Lt!" She jumped down his throat. "I am the epitome of grace and charm under duress, just like my mama taught me to be...WHO THE HELL WAS THAT FLOOZY YOU WERE KISSING ON THE TV SET?" That one had been directed else where.

Flynn sighed mentally, lifting his eyes to the heavens above.

Fritz Howard was a little taken aback by the greeting. "...Oh..you..saw that?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I saw that!" Brenda responded sarcastically. "All God's chillin 'saw that'..rest assured!"

"..Let me explain, Brenda." Fritz hardened his tone a tad to get her attention. "Please!"

Andy watched her tap her one good foot repeatedly, executing a right turn off the freeway unto a less traveled street.

The silence was more than strained for all concerned.

"Hey..we solved the murders..did you see that as well?" Fritz tried another route.

"Congratulations." Brenda's tone dripped icy reserve.

"..Brenda..she's just a sister of one of the victims. She helped us apprehend these creeps. She was just.." Fritz was having a hard time explaining the situation even in his own mind. "She was just expressing her gratitude, that's all. It was just kind of..a spur of the moment thing..it meant nothing, honey."

"Where is she now?"

"What?"

Andy knew where this was going and he hoped the FBI guy didn't fall into that old trap.

"Where..is ..she now?"

"Eh..well..she is at her hotel, I guess."

"And..where are you?" Brenda asked pleasantly..too much so in Andy's opinion.

Fritz had backed himself into the corner, sensing as much. "Now, Brenda..we're just wrapping up a few things..it's my job to be here."

"So..you're at her hotel, right?"

"Along with a hundred other agents, yes. You're being unreasonable, ok?" The man was tensing by the moment. "Nothing is going on..I swear it!"

"It didn't look that way from my perspective..as you might guess." Brenda said in that bubbly tone she had about her.

"What was I supposed to do, Brenda? It was just an innocent 'thank you'." Fritz exasperated. "I couldn't make a big deal out of it could I? I wasn't sure how to handle it if you want the truth. I know where my emotions lie. I didn't see it was anything to make such a fuss over..I swear to you. She is just an acquaintance."

"Well, Will Pope is an acquaintance of mine and I didn't see any reason to turn down his dinner invitation the other night since I too..know where my emotions lie..but, I turned it down, Fritz."

"Don't go there, Chief." Andy knew Pope had to be a contention with the other man.

"Don't go there, Brenda!" Fritz' tone hardened.

"My point being, I found a graceful way out of the situation. Why couldn't you?"

"Women are better at that stuff." Fritz ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing is going on, Brenda. I have no interest in this other woman at all..NONE!"

The silence was uncomfortable. Andy hated having to sit here and listen to this shit. He knew..it was part of his job to make sure things were on the straight and narrow with the woman though. He didn't work any other way.

"You hung up on me..the other night!" Brenda blurted, that fact still very much a thorn in her side.

"...I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have. The case was making me crazy and then..when the office called..and you immediately wanted to put me on 'hold'..as usual." Fritz was too upset to keep matters civil right at this moment.

"No one called." Brenda interrupted. "I was going to tell you that..and I don't do that! You are always my number one priority...always!"

"You're kidding..right?" Fritz was stunned by such a statement. "No one..or nothing, Brenda..takes priority over that damned job! Let's be honest here, ok?"

"Why would you say that?" Brenda asked plaintively. "I've tried so hard of late to balance my work and.."

"No, Brenda...you haven't!" The man countered. "That phone rings, you're out the door..and that is the truth! Everything just...is put on hold..least of all..ME!"

Brenda was confused. "...You..you knew I had this job, Fritz..and you knew how important it is to me. I don't think I impede your job. I try to be understanding. It was a last minute call this time, remember? We had planned to go to Vegas for a few days but..I understood. Really! It was important that you go."

"Yes, it was. Women were being murdered..horribly! I was needed. The people you deal with are already dead, Brenda." Fritz stated his point of view. "It's not like they can't wait a while. It's the game..the pursuit..the puzzle. It's like a damned drug with you! To show people you're the best at what you do!"

Brenda was terribly hurt by his words but moreso..the realization that..he must have been feeling these things all along. "I see." She processed further, her heart constricting painfully. "You..never said anything."

"I've always felt it, though..always." Fritz admitted, taking heart that she might be listening finally. "I thought...I hoped, that..once we were together..once I showed you unconditional love..that this obsession would lessen."

"Obsession." Brenda repeated ...totally shocked by his revelations. "...So, what you're saying is..you clearly were well aware of my...faults going in but you were certain you could fix them in the long run."

"..you're twisting my..."

"You guys are saying things you don't mean!" Andy warned sotto voce, exhaling a long breath. "Been there..done that." He mumbled, turning unto Brenda's street.

"What I SAID..was.." Fritz patiently rephrased, a definite edge to his tone now. "There are obviously are some things in our relationship that need to be addressed and hopefully..discussed at great length. I suggest we sit aside some time to do just that."

"I would dearly love to discuss matters with you but..OH..there goes that pesky phone!" Brenda's tone dripped politeness and honey. "I simply must run and answer it, but you have a good day now, hear? Bye!"

She clicked the phone shut sharply.

Andy turned his head, trying to hide his smile. "You're a snotty little brat, anyone ever told you, Chief?"

"Can be." She could find no fault with the remark.

To Fritz' credit..he did not ring back. Andy admired the guy's fortitude for once. "Well, you're here, Chief..." He indicated with a wave of his hand. "Safe..don't know about the 'sound' part, though."

"According to Agent Howard, that's just one more 'flaw' you can add to the list of my somewhat questionable arsenal of 'virtues', Lt."

"Can I throw 'snippy' into the ring, as well?"

Brenda threw him a 'shut up' look. "Ohh..it's starting to rain again." She had noted the splash of drops on the windshield, glancing to the brooding sky through the top of the latter. "What ARE we going to do, Lt. Flynn?"

"We're gonna get wet, Chief." He prophesied, getting out of the car, coming around to help her out.

"No..I meant.." She accepted his hand, the strong fingers feeling warm and steady as she struggled with her purse as she scooted out of the seat, holding her dress down as best she could. "Oh, never mind...Why doesn't someone make something better than a purse to carry your stuff in?"

"They could call it what they wanted, Chief..it would still be a purse."

She looked at the man in a new light. "I guess..you're right, Lt. It would be..wouldn't it."

"Yep." He offered his arm, carrying her crutches in his free hand, the ones he had retrieved from the back seat. "Careful here..it's slick." He guided her under the protection of the carport.

She fumbled with her keys in the lock, balancing herself, her purse and the keys all on her one good leg, got frustrated and handed the objects over to a more capable person with a very exasperated...'oooooohhhh!'

Andy grinned, opening the door efficiently, stepping back for her to hobble to the kitchen counter where she unloaded the purse and some papers she insisted upon bringing home. He helped her situate the crutches.

"I hate these things."

"Really? That surprises me, Chief." He managed to keep a perfectly straight face.

She offered an impatient sound in her throat. "Kitty? Here baby..come here, Kitty!"

"You aren't very proficient with those things yet." Andy had noticed. "You going to be able to get around on them?"

"I don' t have much choice, do I..Lt?" She snapped.

He grinned at her. "I could stay and help out until Gabriel gets here."

"...I'll be fine." She lessened her tone. "Where is that cat? She usually greets me at the door.." A thought struck her, for the man had been nice enough to offer to help her but she noted..how tired and rumpled he looked suddenly. It seemed unnatural for Andy Flynn to appear anything less than..impeccable. "You live clear across town, don't you, Lt?"

"Well, some people can't afford the 'suburbs." He reminded.

"Here Kitty, Kitty!" She had raised her voice. "No..I just meant..it's five and that traffic will be horrendous out there. You look horrible."

"Excuse me?" He made a show of searching for the cat. "Here Cat.." He looked behind the sofa. "Hey!...CAT!" He called down the hallway.

Brenda's face softened and she reluctantly smiled. "Her name is Kitty."

"I don't think so." He grimaced. "No self respecting guy is going to go around calling out 'here kitty' Chief..not unless he's talking about another type of.."

"Lt." She scolded.

He shrugged.

Brenda shook the treat bag and 'Kitty' whisked through the back hall, coming to his mistress dutifully. The woman set out two soft treats. "Good Kitty."

"Your universe in place now?" Flynn wanted to know.

"You realize of course, that you have been going at it for nigh on to some thirty odd hours now." She got back on track.

"Hey, Marines are tough..we can hack it but thanks for the.."

"You were a Marine?"

"In my other life." He dismissed. "I'm good, Chief..really."

"This is probably totally inappropriate but I really didn't give you any choice in that 'over time' situation..and those people out there drive like maniacs on the best of days, let alone rush hour." She appreciated his help today. "I'll be at the office until late...there won't be anyone here so..there is a guest bedroom back there." She wondered if it was proper to suggest such a thing.

Andy turned, hands in pockets, glancing back to where she had pointed.

"You could grab a few hours sleep. I would feel better about you going home then. Why is it, people out here drive so recklessly and fast? I'm afraid most days to get on the freeways."

Andy liked to drive fast. "It's just our mentality..we have to 'get there.'"

"Where?"

He grinned. "Anywhere..everywhere." He shrugged.

"You weren't born here, though, right?" She remembered that fact.

"New Jersey. I'm part of the 'family'..remember?" He referred to Provenza's continuing 'saga'.

"How ever did you wind up here?" She wondered.

"Long story." He advised. "And you need to shower and change. I'll just.."

"I am concerned for you, Lt..truly." She crinkled her nose. "Am I being pushy?"

"Tell you what." He compromised. "You go get in your shower..I will fix some coffee..have a cup which should get me wired enough to tackle the maniacs out there, then, I'll get out of your hair..sound like a plan?"

She relented. "You better drive sensibly."

"That WILL get me killed."

Brenda chuckled, making her way to her room. "Well, make yourself at home, Lt..you can find everything you need. I'll get busy then."

"I'll lock up when I leave."

An hour later, she emerged from the bathroom refreshed and changed into a sensible, warm outfit of cream slacks and a red and white silk blouse..long sleeved. She was getting the hang of those pesky crutches, and choosing a low heel hadn't hurt.

She phoned the station, asking for a ride then decided..that coffee Lt. Flynn had made earlier sounded just fine.

Brenda pulled up short in the living room. There..on her couch, sat the man..sound asleep, coffee cup laying balanced on his stomach..the television on..some basket ball game.

The woman stood for a long moment..taking in the scene.

Andrew Flynn looked very comfortable. His face, unguarded like it was, seemed much younger and more vulnerable than when those dark eyes were trained on you.

She moved quietly, taking the cup from his stomach, sitting it on the table beside the couch. She put the crutches aside, hobbling over to the side of the chair to grasp a coverlet which she spread over the slumbering figure.

Kitty jumped up beside the man, making herself comfortable by his thigh.

Brenda put her finger to her mouth in a 'shhhh'..gesture as the cat had meowed rather loudly when she had checked out Flynn completely.

Brenda wondered if she should awaken him...tell him to go somewhere more comfortable but..his feet were propped on the coffee table and he seemed relatively at peace.

She smiled, going to the kitchen. Someone on the television was asking about lake front property in the Tahoo area. She wondered if there was any chocolate cake left in the refrig. She went to check. The rain was coming down harder outside. She checked the sky from the kitchen window.

"What a day." She whispered softly, shaking her head. "What...a day."


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight ( Getting To Know You...) SEXUAL SITUATIONS..ONLY ADULT READERS PLEASE.

"Still raining, huh." Flynn stood, shirt sleeves rolled up the burly arms, vest removed, hung on the back of one of the stout wooden stools beneath the out jut of the small kitchen counter which served as the official 'bar' area. "Don't worry, I'm out of here..I just wanted to say thanks for letting me crash." He indicated whatever was simmering on the stove top.

The dark eyes were soft with humor as he helped the woman rid herself of her rain coat. He held her crutches, his free hand slipping the cloth off her shoulders.

"What is that amazing smell?" Brenda had sniffed the delicious aroma the minute she entered the back door.

"There's no official name, Chief..it's just something my mother used to cook. You had the ingredients.." He put the raincoat on the peg by the back door for it was dripping wet. There was a catch mat beneath for dirty shoes and the like, so the floor was safe. "I thought you might want some hot food in you after such a long, shitty day." He shrugged the stocky shoulders. "It will keep, if you've eaten."

He rolled down one sleeve as he spoke. "Sorry I flaked out on you earlier." He rolled his eyes for his own folly. "Didn't see it coming. One minute I was watching a free throw and the next, the cat was trying to sit on my face."

Brenda chuckled at the image presented. "Not at all, Lt...and this looks scrumptious!" She leaned over the pan with it's aromatic blends assailing her senses. "You're keeping it a secret, hum."

"There's some pork in there." He pointed out the chops peering through the colorful sauce. "Onions, tomatoes..a few spices. We just called it, 'the stuff'. He quipped. "Hey, Ma! Make some of the stuff, will ya?" He pantomimed comically, his hand cupped around his mouth.

Brenda was pleasantly shocked to find such a greeting when she had thought to come home to a cold, empty house and the drive over had been long and tedious.

"You enjoy." Flynn had completed the other sleeve, struggling into his vest. "I'll get out of here and let you have your home back." He grabbed the jacket of his suit off the arm of the couch where Brenda had lain it before her departure. There was a note attached, saying she wanted to have it cleaned..so..just leave it if he wanted. He thought that was a nice gesture.

"Lt?" She stopped the man's intended departure, "This is all very nice of you..really. What a thoughtful thing to do."

"And so out of character, huh, Chief?" He grinned over at her.

"I'm not sure anymore, to be honest." She told the truth. "You are leaving without enjoying this fine fare? Aren't YOU hungry?"

"I don't like my own cooking, had to suffer through it too many times." He said. "I hope it's good though, for your sake." He teased. "If not, give it to Provenza. He'll eat anything."

"I hate to eat alone..stay." She practically whined. "At least have some coffee. You do make great coffee..that much I do know."

She had tried a cup before her departure to the office. "Please don't rush off. Can't you stay just a wee bit longer?" Brenda had no idea why she did not want the man to go just yet. Was she afraid to be alone with her own thoughts and feelings? Had the incident with Fritz troubled her that much?

Flynn hadn't wanted to leave, he just couldn't find a legitimate reason to stay. He hesitated anyway, not sure how he could extract himself gracefully later down the line. As it was, this seemed the perfect opportunity to leave with his dignity intact.

The small dinner he had prepared? It just seemed so cold to simply..leave. With no word or contact what-so-ever between them. It was as if they had crossed some sort of border last night..a connection had been established. He had always been jealous of Gabriel. But now, it seemed that the woman favored him instead. He liked the feeling.

He wanted desperately to stay, were he honest with himself. Awakening in strange surroundings had momentarily unsettled him. It recalled his days when he drank to excess and would find himself in a similar spot. Oft times, lying beside some strange woman, in a room that reeked of stale smoke, sex and alcohol.

But he had awaken in this instance to the delicate scent of Brenda's perfume which clung to his jacket like a soft hand caressing a rose.

She had remembered to return it. It rested, right by his shoulder. He had scooted down and around in his sleep, to make himself more comfortable, using one of the decorative pillows for a headrest.

The cat lay cuddled up, a warm bundle of pressure against his back.

He had struggled awake, not really having slept that many hours if the clock on the mantle was correct. It was only minutes later, he remembered..he also wore a watch. He glanced at the hands superficially but, his eyes were still too blurry to see the illuminated dials.

Brenda had left the kitchen light on and the television going. Andy himself, hated waking up in the dark and alone. Often he forgot to turn out any of the lights in his own apartment.

He had sat on the couch, getting his bearings, watching an old 'I Love Lucy' rerun for a few minutes while his groggy brain acclimated itself. He offered a soft grunt of amusement. It was the episode where Lucy met John Wayne.

Andy liked 'the Duke'. The man represented everything the detective thought a man should strive to be. Honest, straight-forward, straight-talking..a man of integrity.

The 'Duke' would not allow himself to get between another man and his woman. The 'Duke' would hold to his morals. The 'Duke' would refuse Brenda Lee Johnson's invitation to 'stay'.

Not that Andy thought the woman meant anything more than what she implied. 'Stay' as in..share the food..one meal...a little conversation. She was being civil, nothing more.

But Andrew Flynn had to wonder. If John Wayne met up with a little spit fire beauty with a sweet Southern accent that washed over a man's mind like heated honey on a warm biscuit..how the 'Duke' might react.

Nope! The 'Duke' would tip his hat politely ...and walk away, because no matter how alluring..how beautiful the woman, there was a principle at stake. For the woman belonged to someone else so..a guy had to do the right thing.

"...Well..maybe one cup." Andrew Flynn was no 'John Wayne'. He would have to live with that fact. "No, Chief..I got it." He halted her intent to fetch the coffee, going to the stove himself. "It's hard for you with the foot and all." He also took time to dish a small plate for Brenda.

"Lt..turn that up, please. I love that song!" Brenda saw that the man was standing by the radio..the one he had been listening to while he prepared the food and had lowered the volume upon her entrance. "Don't you?"

"Who doesn't like the 'oldies', Chief." He asked seriously, pouring her a glass of wine, taking the food and drink to the bar area, then going back for his coffee. He had flipped the knob on the radio wondering if it was loud enough.

The sound of Sam Cooke's 'We're Having A Party' filtered through the air.

Brenda watched the man move about her kitchen. There was something reassuring and calming about his presence. "I remember playing this in my room on a Friday night in the summer. Windows wide open with a breeze coming through and me laying on my bed dreaming about Andy Gibb asking me out on a date." She giggled happily.

"You were a BeeGees fan, Chief? All that disco crap?"

"It was alright but Mama raised me on Elvis and Jerry Lee." Brenda corrected, digging into her food, sampling the delightful concoction.

"Your Mama raised you right then." Andy crossed the space between them, coffee cup in hand, his feet shuffling rhythmically to the contagious beat of the music. He sang along with Sam Cooke, his voice harmonizing well.

Brenda's mouth fell open as she watched the almost seductively slow movements of the stocky shoulders and masculine lines of his body as he moved in perfect synchronicity to the tempo of the song.

"LT. FLYNN..you can dance?" That was more than evident by the easy fluidity of his body and to her great delight, he grasped her hand, twirling her in a graceful arc on the stool, as if in imitation of a dance move, before settling down into the other stool, sipping his coffee as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred.

Brenda had squealed her joy, giggling infectiously, for his totally unexpected antics and now sat, her face beaming with guile. "Why Lt. You have hidden depths."

"I'm part Irish, Chief." He explained the phenomenon. "There's some kind of law that we have to be able to dance or we're disowned and sold to gypsies.." He hadn't know WHERE the hell that little stunt had come from. He had simply felt comfortable enough to show that side of himself to the woman. He did not regret the impulse.

The song played on. Sam Cooke's mellow voice advising Mr. Dee Jay to keep those records playing and Brenda Lee Johnson's smile warmed Andy's heart.

He enjoyed making her smile.

"Irish and?" She fished openly, genuinely interested to know his heritage, propping her curled fingers onto her cheek, tilting her head, her eyes studiously intent upon the handsome face.

"A little Italian..don't tell Provenza."

She chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"And you, Chief?"

"Well, I have some French in me..Scandinavian on my Mama's side and of course...Daddy is Irish and part Cherokee Indian."

Andy strived for something intelligent to say to keep the conversation from lagging but all he came up with was.. "It grouped nicely into a great package, Chief."

Brenda's ego was stroked by the masculine appraisal of his eyes. "Why..." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, playing with her fork. "Thank you, Lt."

"Didn't mean anything by that, though."

"I know that." She dismissed readily, putting him at ease again with her gentle ways. "Well, you dance very well." She told the truth.

"For a white boy?"

"No...for a Yankee." Her pretty face spread with a seductive smile.

He laughed that husky chuckle that she enjoyed so much. "So..how's the food?" He had watched her nibble delicately for some few moments now.

"It's just yummy!" She savored the tender meat and spices. "Almost as good as chocolate!"

"I'll take that as the highest of compliments then." He raised his cup in 'salute' to the fact, sipping the hot liquid carefully.

He watched her eat for a moment, happy she seemed to genuinely like the food. "I know you're exhausted." He hated to end the moment, but he sat the coffee cup back, lifting his frame off the stool. "You better get some rest. Seven comes early."

Brenda looked up, fork half-way to her mouth then..put it back on the plate. "Ohhh." She smiled half-heartedly. "This has been..very nice, Lt." She motioned. "What a lovely thing to have done. It really is delicious."

The advertisement had run it's course on the radio, the strings of Ray Charles' 'Georgia' suddenly hung in the air between them like a night mist over a Louisiana bayou.

Brenda's heart sped forward rapidly, her pulse jumping erratically for the dark eyes watched her quietly now for a long moment..something in the creamy depths mesmerizing her soul.

She arose slowly, for she was too restless to sit still, swallowing the emotion he was evoking inside her body, attempting to steady her suddenly frayed nerves.

"It was...kind of you to..." She offered inanely and for the first time realized, she was very much aware of Lt. Andrew Flynn...as a man. "...eh..." The feeling flushed her mind with adrenalin, disturbing the usually unflappable demeanor she wove about herself. Brenda sought vainly for a way out of the awkward tension building between them..

But those damnable eyes remained fixed and steady on her face and ...what he was allowing her read within spoke to the female that she was...or..that she could become..with any real given incentive. This man seemed know instinctively..how to tap into those hidden reserves.

The moment seemed to go on and on and then...he was moving toward her and she felt like a fly pinned to a wall by that heavy, seductive stare.

A soft sound of panic escaped her throat but then, his hands were on her shoulders, his fingers gently but firmly gripping her slender frame tugging her closer. His eyes held her spell bound, a deep troubling scowl on the furrowed brow...as if the man was fighting his own demons.

But his eyes softened to chocolate gentleness, the warm sweep heating her cheeks and moistening her thighs. The five o'clock shadow looked so much more pronounced this close, giving the man a decidedly virile aura, the full bottom lip parted from the top, and she felt a small shiver of excitement rack her frame.

His breath smelled of coffee and spearmint gum. It was nice and..masculine.

Andy shocked her by lifting her bodily, situating her on the counter, stepping between her legs, his hands grasping the firmness of her buttocks as he slid her hard against his abdomen. Brenda could feel the heat of the hard body but moreso..she could feel...his hardness crushing against her suddenly vulnerable middle. Her slacks seemed little protection from such arousing stimuli. Her wetness grew unchecked as his stare branded her possessively.

"What the hell did you expect." He asked gruffly. "If you think I'm going to apologize.." He let it hang between them, for a second the dark eyes defiant and ..moody.

"I didn't ask for an apology." She whispered, her arms going about his neckline. "Did I."

Andy's eyes dropped, scaling the slight rise of her breasts revealed by the low cut of her blouse He liked that damned blouse..a lot.

"What is it you want, Lt?" Brenda had not missed his..interest, thrilled by his intensity.

"Guess!" He practically growled the response, his eyes lifting to her's almost angrily

"Why are you so angry?"

Andy..closed his eyes, despair washing over him. For..he knew the answer. "I...shouldn't be doing this."

"No.." Brenda leaned forward, her breasts eased to his chest, her arms tightening drastically, her face very close to his now..her lips..even closer. "You shouldn't."

He couldn't take his stare from those sweet lips. "Stop me, damn you!" He almost pleaded for her to do so.

Brenda suddenly realized.. "I don't want to." She ducked her head a tad, her lips catching the perfect curve of his, her tongue gently pushing past the warm moisture.

Andy groaned brokenly, his arms crushingly insistent about her waist in an instant. Brenda liked the feel of his strength but ..she liked the feel of his arousal more. It had lengthened and expanded and she knew..she was the cause..

Andy reached between their bodies, his hand searching, his fingers stroking the heated wetness covering her opening. "I want inside you!"

Brenda's body trembled slightly at the coarsely stated expletive. "Oh, I know you do." She wrapped her legs about his waist holding him pressed to her body. "What are you going to do about it, Lt?" She asked breathlessly. "I'm..curious."

"You're a real bitch, aren't you!" His tone was hardened, his eyes allowing his pain.

"No." She shook the long tresses gently. "Not to you..at least..not tonight." She ..invited. "I mean..if that's what you really...want."

Andy studied her religiously. "Why?" He choked on his own emotions.

"Because.." She searched for the answer inside her mind. "You make me..feel like a woman should. And.." She kissed him passionately..wantonly. "I need..that. I need...you, Lt."

Andy's hand cupped the back of her head, his mouth catching her lips hungrily..his arms banding about her body, holding her tightly..as if he wanted to melt into her..

Ray Charles sang on... 'Georgia...on my mind...'

"You need my cock." He stated bitterly, breaking the kiss, loathe to do so, the truth suddenly hitting him. It was all she wanted. But...he couldn't live with that.

"Yes.." Brenda trailed a curious finger over the hard, delicious swell, causing the man to draw in a harsh, broken breath of shock..but, he stood very still under her ..exploration. "It's such a nice cock, Lt...you really shouldn't be so stingy with it. I'll share...if you will. I so ..enjoy..thick."

"You're fucking driving me crazy." He croaked unsteadily, his breath catching in his throat. "I want to fuck you so badly."

"Then..why don't you?" She reached between them, her fingers deftly unhooking his buckle then..zipping the slacks..down slowly. "You made my tummy go up..when you said that ..word."

Her cute little nose had crinkled adorably with the statement and those amazing eyes looked into his soul...if he still had one, that is.

"How about I make it go 'up' with my dick instead?"

"How vulgar you can be." She ..smiled enchantingly. "I didn't know I liked such things...say something else..something..naughty. You are a such a bad boy, aren't you..Lt. Flynn."

"Is that what you 'need'?" His hands would not be stilled...he was being given the freedom to touch her..to feel the warmth of her flesh..he had tugged her blouse out of the band of her slacks..pushing up to the strap of her bra..his fingers flicking the tap open... "You like it..." He pushed her back, grasping her thighs, sliding her down against his throbbing shaft, rubbing his body slowly back and forward, in the ancient movements of love making, his eyes never leaving her beautiful, flushed face.

"Rough?" He relished the feminine moan of pure, unadulterated..pleasure his actions evoked. He knelt rapidly, his mouth eagerly exploring the wet spot afforded him. "Don't fucking close your legs to me." He growled, having felt the woman's slight pressure increase on the sides of his head. He arose, his hands working rapidly on her slacks, and in seconds, he had them down and hanging about her feet..he leaned again..his mouth hot and experienced on the lace of her panties.

Brenda gasped happily, lifting her body closer to his antics. She moaned weakly, for his fingers had tugged aside her panties and one..had entered her wetness and was stroking slowly, pushing deep within her body, while his tongue teased her clit with quick, light flicks, his breath hot and delicious on her exposed flesh.

She grasped his short hair, her fingers holding him to such excruciatingly pleasurable a pastime while she withered and squirmed frantically about trying to find that elusive...release she so craved after only a few seconds under his influence. "No...not ..there..." She clutched his hair, shifting a bit. "THERE!" She groaned helplessly.

"I fucking know how to do it.." He arose to her great horror, but..she watched in fascination as he..unveiled his..weapon. He seemed to be having difficulty in extracting it..his face twisted in pain. The shaft was swollen and heavy when finally it was free. His hands seemed so large to her but..when they held his cock..they appeared smaller somehow. The woman struggled to arise a bit, for she wanted to see when it happened...

She did not have long to wait..


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine (Misunderstandings...) ADULT SITUATIONS...NO MINORS PLEASE.

Andrew Flynn was feeling so many different emotions at this moment, each assaulting his senses simultaneously, bombarding the man with their overwhelming intensity.

He had dreamed of this moment for months upon months now, never remotely believing it would ever come to pass. Were he truthful with himself, the first time he had met the little bundle of determination and pure energy he now held in his arms, he had instinctively been drawn to her..in the sexual sense.

He had noticed her mouth first..wide set yet full, with a suggestively sensual curve that intrigued him.

And when she had opened that luscious orifice, a biting wit, keen intelligence and candor had emerged. Too much so, for his tastes..at first. But..in time, he had garnered a reluctant admiration for those very qualities.

She reminded him of his better self. She forced him to dig deep, to find that inner goodness he had once possessed.

He had become complacent..lazy..accepting.

Brenda Lee Johnson expected the best from a person, refused to settle for mundane practices..she sat the bar high.

Andy found he enjoyed the challenge. Working under the woman invigorated him, gave him direction again. He took pride in his accomplishments once more. He awakened each day thinking, the world wasn't such a bad place after all.

All because a petite, definitely opinionated blonde with a penchant for soft, fuzzy sweaters had blown into his life.

And now..his dream world..the one where he awoke most nights, a fine sheen of perspiration on his body, in a hyper state of arousal, his dick throbbing distressingly with need...was colliding with his 'reality'.

His dick was once again, like in his dreams.. stiff and unyielding, the head filled with blood, purple..huge and rounded, his system over loaded from far too much stimuli.

This woman..whose eyes watched him so appraisingly even now. Was giving Flynn one of the worse times of his life..and the absolute..best, in the same instant. A man could get lost in those brown depths if he let himself. For they looked into a guy's soul, twisted his thought processes..made him second guess his usually astute judgement calls.

Flynn had a notion that Brenda Lee Johnson..named after the famous general, of course. Not the usual 'girl' spelling of the middle name..plus, her father had wished for a son instead, this woman would demand a high standard of performance in whatever lover she choose as well..just as she did her 'team' members.

The thought made a guy sweat. What 'ifs' crowded his mind. What 'if', say..a guy couldn't live up to those standards? What 'if'..a guy's approach was too crude? What 'if'..the guy was moving too fast and lost her interest completely.

All these things flashed through 'the guy's' mind while those damnable eyes studied him..all soft and vulnerable like..waiting patiently for him to screw the hell up somehow.

Andy had grown up on the 'street', honing his instinct for survival amid the drug addicts and prostitutes..the criminal element found there. But he was smarter than most, avoiding the pit falls, for the most part. He learned early on..build walls, put up a front..keep a distance.

He needed to call upon that part of himself now..for he felt he was in the fight of his life with this female..that, if he let her? She would devour him alive, taking everything he had to give then..leaving him an empty shell..broken and used up.

Flynn understood the rules of the game. He had to make her remember him..he had to somehow, get under her skin, like a bad itch..like she had his. To force that precise, analytical mind of her's to melt into a pile of gooey mush whenever she thought of him..as his mind did..at the mere scent of her perfume.

The bitch.

So the man relied upon the only thing which had never failed him to date..

He demanded his racing pulse to 'calm'..he forced his body into a 'holding pattern'..not an easy feat in itself, considering, he was mere inches from the Nirvana he crazed so desperately. He drew his eyes away from such a tempting sight.

"...This is.. nice." His tone washed over her seductively, his index finger brushing the small patch of fluff just above her clit, his eyes bold and confident when he lifted them to meet the chocolate brown o nes. He didn't feel especially 'confident'..but, he could fake it for a while if it netted him the reward he prayed for now.

His glance dropped back to the neatly trimmed section of pubic hair. "I always knew you were a natural blonde."

"I'm a lot of things, Lt." She ...touched her own finger to her tongue, easing it down the sensitive nub slowly, her eyes holding his hypnotically.

Andy swallowed hard, his forgotten cock suddenly bobbing jerkily upward, reminding him where it truly wanted to be. He leaned in slightly to hide the reaction, cursing the damned thing. It seemed have a mind of it's own where the Chief Deputy was concerned. Fucking thing...literally, he remembered, scowling slightly for the totally uncalled for..pun.

"That's my job..." He fought back, taking the gloves off as he 'wet' his own finger, pushing her's aside, the very tip gently sliding ever so lightly over the tender little button he played with. "..isn't it?" He scolded her with his glance.

Brenda's eyes closed for a long beat, a small whimper escaping her throat. "..Well..." She relaxed into his actions, her tone sugary sweet, as her smile. "You know us career women, Lt..always wanting to get the job done ourselves."

"You have to learn to..delegate more, Chief." He..lowered his body, his intent more than crystal clear.

"I..wouldn't do that if I were you, Lt." She warned breathlessly.

"You aren't me." He continued down to one knee, his palm smoothing up the inside of her right thigh, his mouth following the same path, placing small, delicate kisses on the smooth, fragrant flesh.

"I mean.." She clarified. "I'm a little..involved with the proceedings, as it were..do you really think it advisable to..go that route seeing as.." She simply watched his advancement though, leaning back, her weight supported by her palm on the counter top.

He lifted an inquiring stare, his tongue flicking a long, arduous trek closer and closer to his...destination. He could smell her sweet, musky arousal..his pulse reacting accordingly.

"I am assuming..you wish to be..involved in the outcome of this little.." She sought the word. "..coupling? I can't vouch for that being the case if you...continue what you're doing."

"Really." He..smiled. His gaze shifted to...the unveiled play ground he so coveted. The delicate pink hues beckoned him, the glistening cavern wet and more than inviting suddenly. He moved strategically, inserting his tongue deep within the hot, steaming little hole, stroking it lovingly for several moments.

"Ohhhh..shit." Brenda gasped her shock and appreciation, her breath catching in her throat, her body stiffening then..relaxing totally into his expertise.

"I don't mind, Chief..." Andy busied himself dutifully, trying to hide his smile by burying his face into the warm depths awaiting his exploration. Each flick of his tongue..each breath he released..purposely, heating her skin..brought yet another moan of delight from the woman. "You go ahead without me..I can always..." He nibbled on the tiny nub delicately, his teeth holding it stationary for his tongue's rapid flicks.

Brenda withered helplessly, her moans becoming decidedly more frequent and..audible.

"Improvise something." He knew how to do that..yes, he did.

"I...I c-couldn't..." She was relatively certain such a thing would certainly not be the polite thing to do in such a case as...this. "...C-Could...I?"

He grinned again, having grasped his coffee cup..pouring the warm liquid over her exposed vaginal area slowly...deliberately so. Brenda started, then...released a heartfelt...ohhhhhhh! But she..remained very still..her breasts heaving with exertion.

She didn't even worry about her kitchen floor being all messy now ...that, in truth..was the last thing she was thinking about.

It felt so good...the warm coffee..well, more than warm..almost..hot. But not quite..not enough to..stop the man's actions. No..not at all..

Andy bunched a kitchen towel under her ass cheeks, continuing the excruciatingly pleasurable pastime to it's conclusion. "Feel good, Chief?" He asked the rhetorical question..putting the towel aside, returning his attention to the tiny nub and in seconds...he had forced her to climax.

Brenda lay in the aftermath of the traumatic orgasm, trembling slightly, the intense emotions ebbing slowly from her mind and body. It had happened so fast..so quickly...that she had not prepared herself properly. She was a little shell-shocked.

Andy knew to take advantage of the fact.

He stood, slowly..firmly...easing his shaft into the incredibly hot..liquid fire of her cavern, grunting his involvement, his face showing the torturous rapture he was being allowed to experience..as he watched his shaft being systematically swallowed by the phenomenal 'pink hole'..which, in this instance, was just as mysteriously beautiful as any 'black hole' the scientists brag about in Andy's humble opinion.

His palm held her leg apart, and he ignored the tiny protests of discontent she offered. He was disturbing her 'happy time'...he could live with that.

Brenda felt the weight of the man's shaft fill her..the long, thick cylinder feeling wondrous, causing her to lift and stretch to it's capacity. Fritz was long..but he was not as thick and Brenda realized suddenly..she enjoyed the 'feel' of the dense rod.

Her hand had gripped the edge of the counter, sighing contentedly, allowing Flynn's every whim. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling his fingers unfasten the buttons of her blouse, the dark eyes met her's for a brief second. The connection was instant and complete.

There was no need for words. She could read his every thought..it made her mouth curve into a smile. She owed him one..he meant to collect on the debt. Brenda lay docilely as he completed his task. She was lifted by one strong arm. Andy slid her blouse off her shoulders, kissing each in turn as he worked the sleeve down her arms..first one, then the other.

Her pink lace bra was held in place..somewhat, the straps had slipped off her shoulders however. She held the lace in place with her hand over her chest. Andrew let the blouse slip from his fingers. It ended up in a heap on the tile floor, unnoticed...his attention turned to the important things in life.

He leaned slightly..amused because she leaned away..slightly. He kissed her hand lingeringly, his fingers winding about her wrist as he tugged gently, disengaging the bra from it's perch. It slid slightly but the ample mounds held it stubbornly. Andy devoured the sensuality of the plumb orbs..what he could see. Somehow, the fact that they were covered slightly was even more erotic.

Not that he didn't want to uncover the exquisite beauty awaiting his perusal. As God is his witness, he did. Even now, his finger edged the pink lace lower, his lips following suit on the warm, delectable flesh.

He took his time, savoring the adventure and the journey. His tongue sought the taunt bud of her nipple, swirling lazily about the tempting nodule, as he fitted his mouth to the succulent surface, suckling greedily for a brief eternity.

Brenda drew in a sigh of contentment, her fingers curling into the grey hair, holding him to his pastime, arching to his administrations.

The man slipped one leg of her slacks off her uninjured foot, opening her legs to easier access. He was careful not to disturb the other leg.

Flynn lifted her bodily, his arm a band of steel about her waist, his free hand hooked under her left thigh and in seconds..she was braced against the west wall of the kitchen, her back having hit the surface with enough force to jar the shelf of wicker baskets stacked neatly, ready for use.

Andy shielded her body protectively with his arm, pressing his lower half intimately against her's. They were still very much...intertwined. He had made certain of that fact, but there was no real danger of his shaft accidently extracting itself from such an inviting home and the man sure as hell had no inclination to remove it of his own accord.

He began an agonizingly slow tempo, moving in and out of her chamber, withdrawing only a tiny fraction then..easing determinedly upward with his hips. His mouth parted her lips leisurely, tasting the delicious sweetness to his heart's content. His free hand lifted the weight of her now freed breast ..the bra lay forgotten on the floor between their present location and their last...his fingers kneading lovingly..hefting the heavy orb repeatedly, his thumb easing delicately over the stiff peak of her nipple.

Brenda felt the course pubic hair of the man's penis rubbing incessantly against the vulnerable nub of her clit. His mouth distracted her but, she managed to hold on to his neckline, returning his kisses wantonly. Somewhere in the deep recesses in her mind, she was thinking, and voiced the concern.. "My mama would kill me if she knew I allowed you to..."

"Don't think about your 'mama'..." Andy's voice was edgy..breathless. "Think about...me." He was afraid he would have to insist upon that, his tongue slipping past her lips once again, as the very tip mingled affectionately with her's.

"In the kitchen?" Brenda gasped her shock, a tiny blush staining her already flushed and beautiful complexion.

Fritz always carried her to the bedroom..they had never made love in any other location except a few times, in the tub. This location seemed so wicked and forbidden. Brenda found herself enjoying such a sinful realization, despite her Southern Baptist upbringing.

"Yeah..." He breathed heavily against her neckline, marking her skin with his 'involvement'... "In the freakin..kitchen! I'd do you on the front lawn..but it's raining!"

Andy insured her cooperation, by increasing the strength of his thrusts..his movements now jerking her slight body somewhat with each stab of his cock, his kisses more ardently demanding, the pressure of his forearm increased against the small of her back, his fingers curled tightly into the silk of her hair, holding her mouth to his brusque requests. His urgency transmitted through his actions and the shallow breaths against her cheekline, as his chest heaved from exertion and ...stress.

Andy felt the tension building in his body. It was coiled around his dick, streaking through his balls, tightening his stomach in anticipation. His release was close..so close. The constant friction against the walls of her cunt felt so very good on his shaft. The head was bulging and ready, seeping his cream before he had ok'd it. Well...just...fuck it then... He groaned weakly, directly into her opened mouth.. surrendering to his body's dictates.

The implosion began, causing his arms to tremble, his legs to almost buckle..colorful stars exploded behind his tightly clenched eyes, as a wave of undulating intensity washed over his mind. He cried out hoarsely as the voltage magnified into unbearable pleasure.

He rode the eruption to it's completion, gasping at it's strength, enjoying the long, draw out eruption of his fluid inside the creamy little hole.

Brenda held him gently, her fingers massaging his neckline absently, sending chills down the back of his arms.

They had showered..for all the good it had done them. He had made love to her again. Pushing her up against the stone walls, entering her from behind. She had like that. Not as much as he had, of course. He knew she had enjoyed it because he was given a very special reward for his creativity..that's what she had said..for his 'creativity'...he should be..rewarded.

She sure as fuck knew how to 'reward' a guy..and everything he had ever envisioned about that sweet little mouth, had turned out to be true. She had reduced him to a quivering mass of jumbled nerve endings and...exhausted ecstasy.

He lay now, bundled up.. on the couch with her..she had started for the bedroom but, no. He could not stomach the thought. The FBI guy had her in there. No fucking way he was going to go in that room.

So, she had taken his hand and led him to the couch. She had on blue pajama pants of some real soft material..and a top that read...'nine out of ten voices in my head say..shoot.'. He had laughed at that and pulled her over to kiss her.

She had let him. And even kissed him back...meaningfully.

Andy stroked her hair absently, his mind on a million different things but mostly..on the warmth of her body pressed so intimately to his at every possible advantage point. Her legs tangled with his..he was still barefoot, as was she. Her feet were warm and friendly..rubbing his occasionally under the coverlet he had grabbed from the linen closet in the hallway, as instructed.

Brenda lay in his arms, drifting between that dream state and real sleep..snuggled to his chest. He had put his shirt back on, but neglected to button it up. She had thrown it in the dryer with some bounce sheets..it smelled good and so did he. A faint scent of soap and male. He was warm and comforting and she felt safe in his embrace.

She..drifted. Completely sated and relaxed. Not a care in the world suddenly.

Flynn, on the other hand, felt like he was going to throw up. Doubts had begun to set in. Despite the situation he found himself in..he knew, it could not last. The FBI guy would be back soon. Brenda Lee Johnson would have to face that fact just as he was now.

He could envision the future. A bleak..desolate one. For him.

She had needed to 'get back' at Howard. She had needed to feel things that only a man could make her feel. Andy got that part.

He had counted on it.

He had mercilessly..used her vulnerability for his own means..but, it went so much deeper. God, how did he let it get to this point? He closed his eyes and held on to his world. She felt so 'right' in his arms. As if she..belonged.

But..he knew..she didn't. Not really.

He had told himself. If I only have her one time..if I only experience her...just...once. I will die happy. Yeah..that's what he told himself.

He suddenly understood why John Wayne always walked away. Because the aftermath was too fucking hard to stomach.

He was living that hell now. How could he let her go..back to some other man's arms..to the fucker's bed? How?

How could he lay awake nights and know..what she had done to him..she was doing to some other..bastard.

She was sharing herself..her..passion. Her..kisses. That belonged to him, damn it.

Sure..sure, they did.

Andy planted a kiss on top of the freshly washed hair, slipping quietly from her embrace. He felt cold and empty, as he stared..looking down on the peacefully sleeping woman.

When he walked out that fucking door..he would leave everything he had ever dreamed of behind.

Having partaken of the nectar, only made the parting unbearably bitter. He had thought..it would settle his mind. But..his mind was an inhospitable place suddenly. He needed a drink..desperately.

He lifted his eyes, staring at the bottle of whiskey on the serving cart to his left..over by the mantel.

Andy...glanced back at the woman. She slept, exhaustion having set in.

How could he do this? This was..too fucking difficult a thing to have to...

The man swallowed the ache in his heart.

To go back to square one. To work beside her..pretend it didn't happen. That's what adults did, right? That's what these things were reduced to...polite smiles. Secrets kept hidden away. A mild indiscretion to be forgotten and filed under..just one of those things.

How many times had he been the one to pull back? To simply go on..pretending it hadn't happened. How could he have been such a fucking jerk to those women? Who had never did anything more than share their most precious gift with him?

What the hell...had he been thinking? That..he didn't want any sort of involvement..of a permanent nature, that is. Another roll in the hay? Sure..call me, sweetheart. I'm always up for that eventuality.

He doubted he would get any 'calls' from this woman.

Fritz belonged here. Andy looked around the silent, dark rooms. Fritz..had staked his claim long before some wise ass dick horned in.

Well..he had made his fucking bed. Now..he was having to live with the fact..for Brenda Lee Johnson..he was a disposable commodity.

Andy dressed quietly, listening to the lonely sound of the rain hammering against the sides of the house. He cleaned the kitchen floor, stuffing the used towels in a trash bag. There ya go...take the trash out. He smiled sardonically, looking at the bundle he held so tightly in his hand.

He checked the kitchen for any tale tell signs..Fritz would catch them if there were. He didn't want to make any more trouble for Brenda than he had already. The storm raged on outside. It matched the one inside his mind.

One dish..one pan...one glass...he had put the cup in the dish washer..in the back..out of sight. The radio played softly. He let it go. She couldn't hear it very well from the living room.

Andy threw his jacket over his arm..picking up his car keys and wallet..his weapon slipped into it's holster slot automatically...he thumbed the tab over the hammer, securing it, pushed his badge unto his belt. He wanted desperately to go to her...to awaken her..to fuck her raw.

What he did...was...quietly step the few feet to the back door..opened it and..exited into the cool, wet night. He stood for a few seconds, regretting his decision but forced himself to walk to his car. He was soaking wet when he finally sit into the confides of the driver's seat.

He could have given a shit less.

He fired the car into life, slowly backing down the drive. The windshield wipers swished back and forth. The street lights glowed dimly, illuminating the street as far down as he could see in the heavy mist of the rain.

Andrew Flynn turned his head, looking at the front of the house.

He could go back...she hadn't awakened...she didn't know.

Not yet.

His eyes filled with the threat of tears which he angrily blinked back, swallowing his ire and..depression determinedly. He put the car in gear. His jacket lay beside him in the passenger's seat...it still held her scent. He didn't think he would ever clean that jacket...not...ever.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten (Head Em Up..Move Em Out...)

"What the hell you being so productive for..no one here to impress yet. Miss Atlanta must be sleeping in late today." Provenza had brought his coffee from the break room, sauntering over to Andy Flynn's desk area, bored and searching for a diversion.

"Little busy here." Andy spread his hands out over the paper work on his desk, hastily scribbling notes here and there..in margins, at the top or bottom of the pages. "I gotta have this shit in order and presentable when 'Miss Atlanta' finally does arrive." But Andy was at his best when working under pressure, or against the clock..he just wasn't aware of that fact.

"What shit?" Provenza peered over the notes cryptically. "What's up?"

Flynn explained in as abbreviated terms as possible, the events which had unfolded since his arrival at work a couple hours ago.

"Well, aren't you the little 'go getter'..you sure about your facts? Don't go off half-cocked because you suddenly need to impress the boss with your brilliant powers of deduction, Sherlock." Provenza warned.

"Add it up, god damn it. What do YOU think?"

"Yeah, but right now, it's just coincidence and speculation."

"Are you kidding me? Besides..it's a lead."

"I'll give you that..what can I do to help?"

Flynn was shocked by the easily stated question. "...You can charm the Flanders sister..keep her occupied and happy. She's in Interview Room 'A'." Andy motioned with his head to the area, off the corridor to their left, just down the hall to the right.

"Information Room 'A'." Provenza corrected airily. "That's what the duct tape says, anyway."

"Who put that there? It looks tacky."

"The Chief put it there..she's trying a new approach with our adoring public. But, she can't make up her mind which direction we're going to go." Provenza sipped his coffee. "Last week, as you'll recall, the same room was labeled: 'Conference Room' and the week before that.. 'Data Analysis'.. She wanted to throw them off the scent with that one, is my guess."

Andy nodded absently, his real interest in organizing his notes.

"I called you last night." The older man mentioned in passing...NOT! Watching the younger one closely. "You didn't answer."

"...Yeah, I was beat." Andy kept his head down, his hands moving. "I just..went home and crashed."

"Yeah?" Provenza didn't think that was what had happened at all. "I drove by at about eleven..your car port spot was empty. Go out for Chinese, did you?"

"What are you all of a sudden?" Andy snapped his head up, his eyes sparking dangerously. "My keeper?"

"Not that you don't need one, but..no. You have the notes on the Ames case. Pope asked for my deposition, which of course..I have been delaying as long as humanly possible seeing as how I hate paper work." The man motioned with his cup, continuing his explanation. "I wasn't checking up on you or anything..see?" The man put on his most innocent expression.

"..If you must know.." Andy kept his voice low, having checked to see if the other members of the squad were 'occupied'. Daniels, Gabriel and Sanchez bunched around Tao's desk, checking out something on the computer screen. "They had a kind of..fall out. She just needed to vent a little. That's all it was. I know how your mind works, so..I thought maybe..I don't know. That it was none of your business so..I lied. Wanna cuff me?" Andy held his wrists out, his expression an annoyed one.

"You know I'm not into that kinky shit." Provenza waved the question aside. "So..what's the dirt? What's going on with little Miss Southern Belle and the FBI guy?"

"It's just a misunderstanding." Flynn fell back into his shitty mood. "They'll work it out."

"Well, gee..don't sound so thrilled over the prospect."

"Will you stop with the veiled accusations?" Andy demanded heatedly.

"You come in, no..'by your leave' and get right down to business." Provenza motioned to the cluttered desk. "Now , tell me truthfully, lad..does that not strike even you as strange? Andy Flynn, the greatest procrastinator in the history of the world, forgoing his usual three cups of joe..his run to Panera Bread for the number three special..hold the mayo. Not to mention, his fifteen minute 'flirt' time with the new dispatcher down on the bottom floor of our spankin brand new building?"

"Eat me." Andy suggested..sarcastically. "We caught a freakin break here!" He held up his paper work. "I think this is our guy! That's not important?"

"Never has been before..not so your routine would be altered to the extent it has."

Andy sat back wearily. "What the hell you getting at, Provenza..spit it out!"

The man simply looked at him, then arose. He shrugged casually, pursing his lips thoughtfully for a beat. "...Ok. Ok, kid...fine. But, I just hope this doesn't all come back to bite you on the ass and when it does?" He tapped his knuckled on Andy's metal desk top. "...I'll be around..if you need me."

Andy watched Provenza's trek back to his own desk, his thoughts private, his face unreadable to any and all interested passer-bys.

"Well..." The sickly sweet voice washed over him like molasses on a pancake. "Good morning, Lt. Flynn..and how are you this fine Autumn day?"

Andy moved his chair about, searching out the familiar face, his pulse beginning a swish-swish though his veins, his heart thudding hard against his chest cavity suddenly.

She had piled her hair upon her head today in a carefully arranged top-knot of blonde curls. She had donned a dark grey suit, the stylishly short jacket fitting the petite frame like a silk glove. A black top peeped out from beneath the buttoned up front, a colorful scarf of different shades of blue was knotted carelessly about her throat.

Matching slacks completed the out fit, with black patent leather three-inch heels.

Brenda Lee Johnson leaned on her crutch, a fake smile plastered on the pretty face, the lovely eyes hiding the under current of tension Andy felt flowing through her body.

"...I'm..peachy, Chief. And you?" He had long since decided how he was going to play it, even repeatedly practicing his greeting as he drove in today..although, admittedly, the one he had thrown out had never been part of his intended selections. He cringed inwardly, feeling his inadequacies.

"I'm not sure." She replied cheerfully..too much so. "I'll let you know."

Andy ran a hand about his collar, the tension building in his neckline. He knew that tone..he knew that 'look'...he had never liked either.

"Chief..I gotta talk to you..." He had stood, kicking himself for not remembering to do so when she had been standing there.

"Oh, I'm so busy right now, Lt..give me a few min.."

"It's about the case."

She halted her steps, turning slowly.

"I think it's important." He transmitted the fact through his body language, which was beyond tense, and the look in his eyes..that were stoically earnest in nature.

She glanced around the suddenly quiet office, nodding a 'hello' to the others of her team who had ceased 'congregating' when Flynn had spoken up.

All seemed to be waiting for her response, least of all..Detective Andrew Flynn.

Even Provenza appeared to be taking a passing interest, which..for the man, was unprecedented.

"...What is it then..be brief. I have a meeting with Will Pope in.." She consulted her time piece. "Ten minutes ago." She sighed heavily, preparing herself, hefting the heavy purse into a more comfortable spot on her shoulder, shifting the crutch to the side. She sought out the corner of an empty desk, assigning her ass to it for the duration.

Andy took heart, coming from behind his desk to the front. "Ok, bear with me..it will take a second." He began without preamble. "I knew we were grasping at straws, so..I took a chance and went over to the lab this morning."

"I just got back from there." Gabriel took offense. "What the hell?"

"I have a source over there." Andy dismissed, speaking rapidly, his excitement transmitted through his speech patterns. "Look, I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes...I was just playing a hunch. Anyway..seems they found two blood types at the scene."

"What?" Brenda arose, incensed. "When were they going to mention this little.."

"WHAT?" Gabriel was moreso.. "They didn't mention any of that to ME!"

Andy had flirted with his 'source'..and they had a date for this coming Friday night..a date he really had no interest in going on..but.. "Yeah, well..Chief..please. LISTEN!" He exasperated. "Remember the mix-up last year at the lab? The new policy is..check, double check and then triple that check. But, the down side is..it takes weeks now for a procedure that used to take days. That's not important.." He waved the issue aside. "Mindy knows what the hell she is doing..she's been over there for seven years now. She says, the reason it took them so long to process is that..the samples were so similar..Familiar D.N.A. Chief..."

Andy waited for the connection to be made..holding his breath.

"...Oh, my gosh...a relative?" Her eyes sparkled happily. She had long since arisen, her excitement too much to contain, just sitting down. "Where's the sister?"

"I thought of that.." Andy shook his head. "It's not gonna fly..she offered up a D.N.A. sample anyway. No match."

"She just offered it up?" Brenda was astounded. "Just like that?"

"Yes." Andy lied. It had taken him almost thirty minutes to flirt that sample out of that woman. "But, there's more. Mindy ran the sample through their data base...the guy is a blood donor." He finished triumphantly. "...We got the little "son-of-a-bitch!"

"Oh, no..wait now..how can we be sure.."

"Oh, I'm sure, Chief.." Andy stepped closer, his expression saying as much. "The little creep's name? ...Jon Lundgrim...Jr."

"Lundgrim?" She whispered her awe, then her face clouding over. "But..that's the other..family, isn't it? The movie star? Aren't we talking about..the director's..fami.."

"Hey..all I know is..I got two units sitting on the guy's house..I suggest we ask him how his blood turned up at our crime scene. Right, Chief?" Andy spread his hands. "Come on..you always say..there is no such thing as coincidence."

Brenda Lee thought over all that had been said..she debated and deliberated and..made the hard decisions, just like she did every day of her life on this job.

"Let's go get him, Gentlemen...and lady." her face beamed her pride and joy. "Good job, Lt...excellent job, as a matter of fact!"

* * *

"Now, you understand, Mr. Lundgrim Jr. that you have the right to .."

"I know all that, what I don't know is..what took you people so damned long to find me?" The man was more than a little tiffed. "It's not like I didn't leave enough evidence behind..what are you..morons?"

"Has he been read his rights?" Brenda asked the man next to her, in an aside.

"He has, Chief." Andrew Flynn nodded, his eyes for the suspect alone. The queer little man made his skin crawl, truth known. He hid the fact well, his stare an intimidating one.

"Do you wave your rights, Mr..."

"Yes!" The man answered belligerently. "I hate repeating myself..I already told your man that! I did it..put me away already. It's not brain surgery."

Andy didn't want to profile anyone but..this damned guy was a gay as a fruit basket. He was just saying..in his own mind, at least.

"Are you saying, Mr. Lundgrim Jr. that you murdered..."

"Yes...YES! YESSSSSSSSS!" He held up a hand. "Of course I did..give me something to sign..let's get this show on the road. When can I talk to someone.."

"But..I thought you said you waived your right to counsel."

"I didn't mean a lawyer, sugar..I meant..a reporter, say...a news person. I would prefer Katie Curic, really because, she dresses so well, don't you agree? I mean, she used to be a little dowdy but she clearly has a new designer and she is just so campy now."

"Excuse me?" Brenda was a little confused by such..open honesty right off the bat and all.

"I killed the guy...I stuck him in the heart and then I chopped off his head which..I have to tell you? Was NOT an easy feat! I mean, I had left the chain saw out in the car and so, I'm having to run back out there in that freakin rain, no less..do you BELIEVE that weather for the past week? And so, I'm out there and it's like..how DOES one start one of these freaking things? I don't know HOW those butch guys do it! They must be sooooooo strong!" He fanned himself in what could only be construed as a feminine manner.

Brenda exchanged looks with Flynn..each spoke volumes.

"Well, have YOU ever tried to fire one up? Don't judge, honey!" He directed the taunt at Flynn more so than Brenda.

"Anyway, I'm like a little frazzled, you know because..I HAVE to cut the head off, right or..what's the point? So..I come back and the guy is laying there dead like so..I search the house and there it is." He waved his hand expressively. "Voila!...the knight had a big one."

"What?" Andy dared him to continue with a lady in the room, his expression saying as much.

"An ax, silly...the knight in the other room had one on his belt..it was a smaller than I preferred, but that sucker was as sharp as all get out. I just knew it would do the job! And..it did! That house has EVERYTHING a guy could possibly want, doesn't it?" He shrugged almost playfully. "So then I shag my cute little butt out the back door ..go home and wait for you guys to show up but...you didn't, did you!" He accused.

"Mr. Lundgrim Jr..."

"I like how she does that." He confided in Flynn. "Calls me Mr. Lundgrim Jr...isn't that cute..I think I'll include it in the book."

"What..book?" Andy demanded to know.

"Well, you're just an alpha through and through, aren't you..color me...turned on, big boy." 'He' looked Andy over condescendingly.. "The book I'm going to be writing in prison, baby cakes. The book that is going to make me a million..and a house hold name..just like my dad was..only..bigger..better. Once I get on the stand? I'll sell it, not to worry about that. They want an actor..they will get one...the fuckers."

Brenda studied the enigma before her. It seemed she had nothing else to do, as he was tying the case up in a nice little bow all by himself.

"Finally, those bitches at the movie studios will have to sit up and take notice. They'll come flocking to me now..begging for the rights to the story. What a hoot, huh?" He sat back, crossing his legs leisurely. "After all these years of me knocking on their doors, hat in hand? Now look who's holding the keys to the kingdom! Pathetic losers!"

"I'm not sure I'm totally understanding what you've said, could you.." Brenda smiled her best most friendly smile ever. "Walk us through it again..slowly this time?"

"Well, it has been established..you guys are kinda slow yourselves..so..sure, sweetcakes..where do I start?" He smiled sweetly..right back.

"You admit to killing Richard Flanders?"

"I surely do." He adopted her Southern accident.

"Let me take him down a notch, Chief." Andy didn't like the disrespect being shown.

"That's fine, Lt..I'm sure Mr. Lundgrim Jr. doesn't mean anything by it, do you, Mr...eh, can I call you..Jon Jr.?"

"Everyone calls me Sidney."

"Why?" Andy growled.

"I don't know." 'Sidney' admitted. "That's what they call me." He moved on. "So, yes...I freely admit to killing Richard Flanders."

"Can you tell me...why?" Brenda asked pleasantly.

The man sighed heavily. "Because..." He stressed patiently. "It will sell books. You ARE familiar with my father's story, correct"? I mean...who isn't."

"I believe we are, yes..what has that to do with.."

"Don't you 'get it'?" He was becoming agitated. "My god...how dense can you be? Dad killed Dirk...I killed 'Dick'...Dad chopped off good old Dirk's head..and with good reason, by the way...and to make it 'work'...I had to copy the same M.O...DUH! And now, since California no longer has the death penalty...I get to sit on death row and write a book and become what I should rightfully have been all along, were it not for those simple minded..no talent hacks who call themselves 'movie producers'...they NEVER saw my potential! NEVER!"

Brenda felt her blood run cold. "...Mr. eh...Sidney. Are you saying..in your own inimitable fashion, of course..that you...murdered a man simply because you wanted your name in the papers?"

"Oh, sweetheart..it will be sooo much more than that but...I am sorry young Dick had to die. I just didn't see any other way and you know what? He wasn't all that pleasant to me on the phone anyway, so..good riddance, I say." Sidney guffawed. "He acted so superior, you know? Like..he really didn't have time or the inclination to spare me a few seconds. Well..there you have it, right? People really should be more kind to one another. You just never know what direction such things will take, do you."

Brenda smiled wanly. "No, you really don't."

"Just goes to show.." Sidney nodded sagely. "What DID take you so long to find me..I thought for a time, I was going to have to turn myself in..which would have been anticlimactic to say the least! You HAD the fingerprints, right?" He leaned forward, truly interested. "I made sure to leave them right where you could find them."

"You aren't in our data bases." Brenda apologized readily. "How did you cut yourself, by the way?"

"Oh..that...hey...how did you know about that?" For the first time, the man seemed impressed.

"We know a lot of things, Sidney." Brenda smiled prettily. "Really we do..but, it's the little things that we haven't been able to connect...can you help us with that?"

"Well, not going to share everything. Have to keep some surprises for the book but.." The issue was waved aside, as if it didn't really matter. "Have you ever tried to chop off a head? It ain't easy..let me tell you, especially using one of those medieval torture thingys. That thing wouldn't cut my ass." He sighed lightly. "So, I'm chopping away and the body gives this horrendous jerk like..and it frankly, scared the hell out of me, so..I lose my grip on the handle of that ax and it being all slippery anyway with the blood, well...my hand slides down to the blade and..whomp, I slice my damned hand..see?" He showed them the bandaged inside of his palm. "I went directly to the emergency room..the thing just wouldn't stopped bleeding. I told the doctors I cut myself watching Rachael Ray..trying to recreate her famous pot roast and baby potatoes. As if I would ever watch that liberal bitch."

Brenda's brows went up but other than that...she held her smile in place. "She is a bit over the top, isn't she."

"Tell me about it.." He was still examining his palm, his finger rubbing over the sterile bandage. "It took ten stitches..hurt like hell."

"What do you think it felt like when you were chopping Richard Flander's head off.." Flynn had just about had enough of this little puke. "You fucking.."

"Lt. Let's not be rude to our guest, now." Brenda put a calming hand on the man's arm. "He is being very cooperative..which is nice for a change...don't you think?"

Her face warned the man and he settled.

"Richard Flanders got just what he deserved...who do you think ruined my father's life...if it weren't for his 'fucking' father..my dad and mom would have stayed together. If you think I feel one bit of remorse for getting the revenge my dad so richly deserved, you are dead wrong!" Sidney clearly had taken offense. "Besides..he was already dead..he didn't feel anything...so there, you smart ass."

"Yes, I can only imagine how that must have felt..." Brenda feigned empathy, preventing Flynn from sharing the fact that Flanders had still been alive when the 'beheading' had taken place. She knew how his 'temper' worked... "Is your mother here in L.A. Sidney?"

"She's dead...Dad killed her. Her head was there..in that room..alongside good old Dirk's."

"I see." Brenda was floored. "Eh...why did your dad do such a thing. Was it because she was unfaithful to him? With Dirk Flanders?"

"Don't be stupid...who would chose Flanders over my dad?" Sidney rolled his eyes. "Everyone said she had an affair with the bastard but Dad knew better. He kept her safe down there..until I was born. Away from the publicity and the people that said bad things about her."

"How do you know all this, Sidney? You weren't even born..right?"

"That's for me to know." He smiled secretively... "But, I can prove it. Don't you worry about that."

"Can you? But how?" She laughed softly.

"I can..that's all you need to know." The man smugly advised. "It will all come out in the end..you just have to wait and see."

"Do you have a theory why your dad might have been so unhappy with your mom? She was that actress, right..Carmen Diago? The one the papers linked to him all those years ago? Am I right on that one, at least, Sidney?" Brenda fished openly.

Andy looked at the woman in a new light..how had she found out about Carmen Diago?

"She was so beautiful, wasn't she? I take after her side of the family."

Andy didn't know about that part. He would have thought good old Sidney followed in his father's footsteps, not his mother's.

"So..you have no idea why they were at such odds?" Brenda persisted.

"Yes." Sidney turned morose and sullen. "I know but..I'm sure it was just dad being...dad. I don't believe it...or maybe I do, what does it matter?" He arose, anger and upset suddenly.

"Chief..." Andy leaned slightly, keeping his voice very, very low. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sidney...would you like something to drink? Coffee..a soda?" Brenda asked. "I forgot my manners didn't I...I'm so sorry. I just need one minute..will you be alright until I get back?"

"Creme Soda would just hit the spot..but, if it's my D.N.A. you're after...I'll just give it to you."

"Ohhh, no..thank you anyway." She deferred such a gesture. "You just sit tight now..I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail."


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven (The Butler Did It...)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT TO THANK ALL THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS FOR THEIR SUPPORT AND INPUT. I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE TO SAY A PERSONAL THANK YOU, OF COURSE. YOU ARE MOST APPRECIATED! I ALSO SEND A HEARTFELT THANKS OUT TO ALL THE NON-ENGLISH SPEAKING READERS WHO CHECK IN. I'M SURE I SPEAK FOR ALL THE WRITERS WHEN I SAY, HOW AMAZINGLY PHENOMENAL WE FEEL WHEN WE REALIZE THAT OUR EFFORTS ARE BEING READ FROM EXOTIC PLACES ALL OVER THE WORLD. WHAT A COOL THING TO KNOW. JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW..HOW MUCH YOU ARE APPRECIATED. ON WITH THE NEVER ENDING SAGE...

"I don't get it, Chief..." Flynn turned outside the interview room, rounding on the woman, his bulk much more pronounced, his height, a good head taller, ok, a head and a half without those damned heels she wore today. "Don't we need his D.N.A? He offered, right?"

"We have it, Lt..the cream soda. My problem is, why is he being so cooperative. And since he's a Lundgrim, and not a ...a..."

"Flanders, Chief." Andy sighed heavily. "Dirk...Flanders...the dead guy?"

"Whatever..there is more than meets the eye here." Brenda was relatively sure. "We're missing something. We'll run this little freak's DNA but don't be too shocked when it comes back..'no match'."

"But he knows the details of the murder. You heard him. None of that crap has been released to the media." Andy kept his voice low and his manner..low key, leaning into the woman's space, close..speaking in hushed tones.

"Oh, I'm not saying he wasn't a part of it..just, it doesn't feel right."

Andy hesitated, straightening his frame, drawing in a breath as he processed. "..Ok, I trust your judgement. I'll get the cream soda from the little jerk."

"And Lt.." Brenda stepped out of his way, making a path for his reentry into the room behind them. "Have your' source get it back to us pronto. I want to eliminate this guy as fast as possible."

"You really don't think he's the one." He jerked his thumb to the interior of the room he was about to enter.

"No. I do not. But..isn't he colorful though?" She started to her office, but Andy's hand covered hers on the knob of the door, the one she had been leaning upon while they conversed.

His eyes sought the brown ones, his manner altering a bit. "...I..didn't want to leave, Chief." He searched her features religiously. "As God is my witness." There, he had approached the matter. He waited tensely for her reaction.

"But...you did, Lt." She smiled brightly, her tone all sweetness and light suddenly.

Andy's fingers tightened a bit over her slender ones. "You think it was easy?" He asked gruffly, his tone tight and edgy. "I know the game." He moved closer, turning a bit side ways to shield them from any curious eyes. "I understand the rules. You don't give your heart to someone without a hell of a lot of emotion baggage attached."

"Who says I have given my heart, Lt?" She appeared totally confused by such a statement.

"I meant..." He corrected, the words hurting him, the emotion showing on his face for a beat. "The FBI guy."

Brenda had the grace to feel badly about what she had just said, reading the stark pain in his eyes. "I...eh.."

"I didn't know if he would be coming in last night. If you had hung up on my ass, I would catch the first plane out." Andy continued, having collected his wounded dignity a bit. "I'm just saying."

Brenda was forced to see his viewpoint. She cleared her throat self-consciously.

"I'm not afraid to face the guy. You say the word, and I'll confront him but..I don't think you're at that stage." He told the truth. He had thought a lot about this after all..in the hours following his departure. It wasn't as if he had been able to sleep. "You're still undecided about your relationship with him and that's ok. I get how it has to be but..you can't deny that something happened last night, Chief. At least..it did for me."

Brenda lowered her head, putting a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"If you plan to cut me off...tell me now." He asked. "I'm a big boy. I'll be the perfect little soldier you expect but.." The bitterness was there, no matter how hard he tried to keep it from his voice. He glanced around anxiously, hoping to have a few more minutes of her time. He desperately needed that. "...You don't sleep around, so..don' t tell me it meant crap, cause..I won't believe it."

He dared her to refute the statement, his eyes boring into her's, holding her with the strength of his will alone.

"You gotta give me something..." He pleaded with her. "Don't just..leave me hanging like this."

She knew what it was taking for the man to compromise his principles to such a degree. "...Lt.."

"I'm not one to go behind a guy's back." He stated grimly. "But..if it means, that's the only way to..be around you." His mouth set in a tight line, his eyes hardening perceptively. "To...have some kind of connection with you." He swallowed the emotion churning in his throat..his mind. "I've shown you that I can work with you still..that I can do my fucking job."

"There was never a question of.."

"Then why do things have to change?" He asked tensely, his entire body coiled..stressed. "We are both adults for God's sake. I won't cross any lines, Chief..not if you say they shouldn't be crossed. I swear by all I hold holy."

He waited for her to say something..anything, studying her face, watching her body language but she was silent and he was totally at a loss. He wasn't used to being on this end of a relationship. He was a prideful man. Even when he had felt things in the past, for a woman..if they were at odds, he could never bring himself to lower that defensive wall. To admit his fallacies.

This time? He seemed have no choice in the matter. "Alright..you want me to say it? I'll say it." But he didn't have to like it, which..he didn't, his temper kicking in. "Do I think the FBI guy is the luckiest son-of-a-bitch in the entire universe...yes. Does he take that fact for granted, decidedly...does he want to change you into something you're not..probably..is he an imbecile..undoubtedly...would I give my right arm to switch places with him? Take it." He held out the appendage willingly, the dark eyes flashing the fire of battle. He moved decidedly closer, that she had to crane her neck to keep contact with the riveting gaze.

"Was last night the most sensual experience of my entire existence? As God is my witness..do I thank you are the most beautiful, desirable female I have ever encountered? Absolutely..unequivocally ..yes! Would I kill Provenza for a chance to have a relationship with you? Let me check my weapon..."

Brenda's heart was touched by his brooding intensity. "Ohh, Lt. Flynn." Her hand graced his sleeve gently.

"Don't say it." He grimly advised, thinking he knew where this was headed. "I can't take the 'let's be friends' shit right now."

"I do think of you as my friend..now." She bent a bit to force his eyes back to her face. "I hope you know that."

Andy shook his head slowly, his misery complete. His worse fears having come to pass.

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, if you want the truth." She could be no less honest than he had been. "I...didn't expect anything that has happened..to happen. Which does not mean..I'm sorry it happened."

Andy's head snapped up, for he had downed it in abject defeat. He stared at the enigma before him, his heart thudding hard against his chest cavity. "...What...does that mean?"

Tao chose that particular time to arrive on the scene, shattering the brittle silence. Andy was forced to adopt the facade of professionalism the woman would expect of him. He stepped back instantly, forcing his demeanor into one of controlled placidity.

"Chief..an interesting side bar here. I thought you should take a look. Oh..hey, Flynn." The other man acknowledged his contemporary. "How's it going..anyway," Tao shared the data readout with Brenda, pointing out the spot she needed to peruse. "I did a routine background on the security guard..you know the one at the Lundgrim mansion?"

"Yes, Lt. Tao, I know." She had pulled her glasses from the side pocket of her jacket, peering at the tiny print with a decided squint. "Go on please."

"His work history shows he wasn't always a guard..in his early years. Look at the name of his employer."

"Mega Hits Studio..what's the significance?" Brenda asked, straightening, easing her back into a more comfortable position.

"Mega Hits was the place where all Jon Lundgrim's movies were produced, Chief." Andy supplied readily.

"Yes." Tao nodded agreeably. "I'd like to go down there and ask around. See if anyone still remembers anything pertinent. What do you think?"

"It still exists?" Brenda was surprised.

"Oh sure, Chief." Andy shrugged, his hands in his pockets. He was in his 'waiting' mode. "It's a 'B' list production now though. It churns out all those slasher movies."

"Oh well.." She put her glasses back in the side pocket. "That's fine then, Lt. And yes..we need to check that out, don't we."

"I think so, Chief." Tao was happy. "Can't promise it might lead to anything, it was a long time ago but, we've hit on longer odds, right?"

"We have indeed..take Sanchez and see what you can dig up. Thank you." She smiled at the man. "Good catch there."

The man walked away, clearly geared for action.

"We need to talk, Lt, but.."

"The case comes first." Flynn stated quietly. "Yeah, I know but..one thing, Chief." He touched her arm, his fingers gentle. "Just tell me..what you said before. You weren't shitting me around..were you? Just to shut me up at work and all, I mean?"

"No, Lt." Brenda assured him. "I just wasn't shitting you around."

He relaxed visibly, his entire demeanor altering, a slow grin spreading across his face. "That sweet mouth saying that dirty word..kind of a turn on, Chief."

"Why am I not shocked, Lt." She feigned being so, however. "That 'dirty talk' would amuse you?"

His grin widened, his eyes twinkling. "Well, at least I'm not into the rough stuff..like Provenza. No whips and chains..yet."

"Eww." She pulled an endearing face. "I could have gone my whole life without that knowledge, thank you very much."

He looked at her, his soul suddenly content. "Let's get this sucker, Chief..let's nail his gay little ass to the wall..If he knows something..I'll drag it out of the fudge packer."

Brenda sighed heavily. "Where DO you get these quaint terms? What is wrong with you today? For Heaven's sake." She tsked sadly.

"I don't know, Chief." His eyes suddenly had that little boy glint again. "Maybe it was something I ate...last night."

"One more remark like that and I will assign your butt to watch over Lt. Provenza for the duration." She promised faithfully.

"I always watch over him..the duration of..what exactly?" He was curious.

"My pissy mood." She supplied readily. "Which, as you..of all people know..can last for decades, sometimes."

He opened the door for her, his good humor under wraps. It wouldn't do for the suspect to know the detective wasn't terminally 'pissed'. He had his game face on.

The 'suspect' was fidgeting and impatient, arising at their entrance. "What's the procedure here? What's the hold up? I've confessed already..shouldn't I be in a cell or something?"

"Sit down, Jerk Wad. You'll get to Big Bubba in due time." Andy's tone was commanding, and he shoved the man back down into his chair with a rough hand on the slender, almost feminine shoulder.

"Lt, did you have your coffee this morning? You are in a very bad mood." Brenda played her part, scolding superficially, seating herself with an assist from Andy's free hand, which slid her chair gently forward. "He gets so grumpy when he forgets his Starbucks. Excuse him, Sidney..won't you?"

"Oh, I don't know." 'Sidney' swept Flynn's frame with masculine/feminine appraisal. "I don't really mind a man..being a man." He pursed his lips, sending Andy an affectionate 'kiss'. "Not one little bit...if you know what I mean." He flirted shamelessly with the detective, his look a rather lascivious one. "And...I think you do...Lt."

"Give me five minutes with him alone, Chief." Andy suggested menacingly. "I'll wipe that smarmy smirk off his creepy face!"

"Ohhhh..." Sidney shuddered visibly. "You're giving me goose flesh."

Flynn's body tensed and he made a lunge across the table, his beefy fist grasping the front of the yellow silk shirt the other man wore, his face masked into supposed rage. He pulled the guy two inches out of his seat with no effort at all on his part.

"Lt, now.." Brenda put a restraining hand out. "You behave. Settle down please." She indicated he should sit. "Remember, Sidney is our guest...go on.." She encouraged a reticent Andrew Flynn. "Sit." Andy remained standing, a force to be reckoned with, his belligerent glare fixated on Jon Lundgrim Jr.

Brenda turned a bright smile on the 'suspect'. "He's so physical at times. You just ignore him, Sidney..pretend he's not even in the room..now..." She put her glasses on, peering over the file before her. "Bear with me please. It won't take a minute. Let's see..." She leaned closer. "It says here.." She lifted her head, her expression more than congenial. "That you have been unemployed since...oh my!" Her face took on a concerned look. "July of 1998? My goodness..how have you been surviving?"

"Well...I've worked..just not in my chosen profession. I'm an actor..a damned good one!" Sidney was clearly a little sensitive about the subject.

"I'm sure you are." She agreed brightly. "Ok, well..could you catch us up on your work history then?"

"What does that have to do with the fact, I chopped off Dick Flander's head?" Sidney demanded peevishly.

"Answer the question, dirt bag!" Andy growled, his tone icy.

"You people are unbelievable!" Sidney sighed, exasperated. "Look..I called Dick, I told him I had the evidence that my dad had always searched for on his old man. I said, it would ruin the bastard's supposed reputation." The man leaned forward, speaking slowly, that even they could comprehend. "I said..for a price, I would keep my mouth shut and turn over the goods, if he would meet me, in person."

He sat back, his fingers tapping lightly on the surface of the table, his look, an intent one. "That I was down on my luck and needed cash to jump start my career." He smiled condescendingly. "At first, he told me to go fuck myself.."

Andy stood abruptly, his face telegraphing his intent...

"SORRY!" Sidney apologized benighly. "He TOLD me to..have sexual relations of the third kind with myself...better?"

"Keep a civil tongue in your head when you speak to her or I'll fucking rip it out and wrap it around your fucking dick thereby cutting off the circulation to your 'brain'.." Andy jabbed a finger at the person in question then, turned to Brenda apologetically. "Excuse my language, Chief."

"Good one." Sidney could appreciate 'wit' when he heard it, evidently. "You ARE physical, aren't you." He seemed to ponder the subtleties of the statement for a beat. "Well, anyway..where was I? Oh..yeah. I said..that I would call the newspapers and give them a head's up on what I had found. So naturally, he was curious and couldn't take the chance that his revered father's name would be dragged through the mud."

"But..you didn't really have a thing on ..eh..."

"Dirk Flanders, Chief." Andy provided sotto voce, leaning close to convey the information.

"Mr. Flanders Sr. now, did you Sidney." Brenda finished, her look a sincerely interested one.

"No," it was ruefully admitted. "But it was enough to get the bastard here. I arranged to meet at the mansion and the rest..is Hollywood history. Now..can we get me finger printed and booked? Until it's official, I can't really make my spiel to the media, can I."

Brenda exchanged looks with Flynn.

"Hey..you two will be famous. You brought me in! You solved the case! I'll make you names household words. What's the down side to all this? You think you would be chomping at the bit!"

"I'll tell you what I think, Sidney." Brenda shifted in her seat, her fingers playing with the tap of the file folder. "I think..although you undoubtedly were at the crime scene and you were definitely involved somehow...we don't think you killed anyone."

"Excuse me, honey?" That hadn't gone over at all.

"I think that..when we run your DNA...your blood will not match that which we found at the scene...will it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The man was suddenly tense..upset. "DNA is a waste of time..I told you..."

"Yes I know. You killed our dearly departed." Brenda arose, as did Flynn.

"Well, I did!"

"So, you admit..it won't."

"Even if what you say is so...I'll chance that little scientific anomaly against the fact..that in a jury trial..I can convince those twelve tried and true that..I did the deed." The arrogance was back. "You see...I really am an excellent actor...this is the role of my life time and I do not intend to blow it. I have much to prove to those assholes who turned me down all these many years. You'll see. But, you'll just have to wait on that one, I guess." Sidney smiled happily. "You really have no choice but to bring the charges. DNA can be wrong..especially if I explain why the blood doesn't match."

Sidney straightened his spine, sighing heavily. "I want an attorney."

Brenda felt the bottom fall out from under her. She hadn't expected that one. She smiled. "Well, there you have it then. We'll just take that cream soda now."

"No." Sidney reached out, taking his can of pop. "I think not." He smiled right back, holding on to his 'prize', his expression rather superior, Brenda thought.

"We'll get a court order.."

"You do that." The man suggested evenly. "No need to make your job easy..since you refused to cooperate with me. Why should I do so with you?"

Brenda gathered her things and she and Flynn left the room. Once outside..they pulled up short, both feeling the weight of a interview gone bad.

"That could have gone better." Andy philosophized.

"We'll get him..or them." Brenda was positive. "It will just take a little longer."

"What can I do?"

"Bring in the security guard." She thought to try another route. "He turned up on the radar..let's see what, if anything..he can tell us..now that he's sober and dry."

"It's still raining, Chief." Flynn pointed out.

"When will this ever stop?" She moaned. "It's so gloomy and depressing! This is supposed to be sunny California!"

"I'll alert the media." Flynn grinned down at her. "Starbucks sounds pretty good along about now, right, Chief?"

"Oh, you are a god send, Lt." She felt better suddenly. "Coffee is our friend."

He chuckled. "I know how you like it." He sauntered off, going about his chore, his mood ever so improved from this morning.

Brenda watched him go, enjoying the cocky swagger of his stride. "Oh, I know you do, Lt." She murmured softly to herself. "I know you do."

She headed for her desk, her depression lifting a bit. She hummed an old song in her head...it was Ray Charles... 'Georgia.'


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve (Indecisive Moments...)

Brenda pushed the button on the side of her cell phone, turning her attention back to the files she studied, spread out before her, in a haphazard manner. "This desk isn't big enough." She remarked in passing, trying to juggle the paper work that Andy Flynn could sit her coffee and doughnut down.

The man stood, having waited to be invited to enter her office. Then, at her smile and nonchalant wave, crossed the few steps, waiting patiently for the woman to clear a suitable area, his hands full of Starbuck's goodies. "You have to stop doing that, Chief." He had motioned with his head. "I know it's none of my business.."

"No, Lt. It is not." She cut him short, her tone a little testy, but she caught her bitchiness in time. "I have to concentrate on this case. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Brenda asked, peevishly. "My job is important too. What we do means something..doesn't it?" Did she need validation? "You don't see me calling his place of employment do you?"

"You're joking, right?" Andy held his grin. "You have..repeatedly and he's always helped us out."

"Whose side are you on?" She was understandably vexed.

"There are no sides, Chief..or there shouldn't be." Flynn handed her the coffee and creamer. "Hell..I don't WANT you to answer his calls. I'm not that damned civilized." He kept his tone low that it might not drift out into the 'work place'. "You have to know that but, it's my job to give you accurate information..not blow wind up your skirt."

The man's eyes were drawn to her outfit. He liked how the suit hugged her curves. "Not that I don't think you wouldn't like that sort of thing." He strived for lightness but her chilly glare made him alter his approach. "You have every right to be pissed at the guy. Far be it from me to say differently." He shrugged stocky shoulders, sipping the hot liquid absently. "He has his good points, I suppose..I personally, don't think he's the guy for you, that's all."

"You blow hot and cold, don't you." She cut him a questioning glance, delicately picking tiny bits off her chocolate doughnut, taking her time, enjoying the treat.

"I'll blow you anyway you like." He met her gaze unflinchingly. "I thought that was a 'given'. All you have to do is tell me your preferences. I'm not a mind reader, Chief."

Brenda straightened her spine, kinking it this way and that, attempting to halt the peculiar sensation running through the length of the structure. His words brought back all sorts of pleasant memories of the preceding night's activities. She could momentarily, almost feel the touch of his tongue across the sensitive private place upon which she squirmed.

Andy's eyes deepened considerably as he watched the lithe body flex in a sensual stretch.

Did he know her thoughts?

Brenda fought and won a flush of embarrassment. Perhaps he was a mind reader after all.

"You're just pissed at him. You'll get over it." Andy's mood plummeted as the realization returned. "You guys will talk and things will settle down. My question to you right now is..where do I fit in the scheme of things?" His handsome face was tense and guarded. "You intimated I had a slot, right?"

Brenda put her treat down, having no answers for the man at present. "What is it you want me to say, Lt? If you are so wise about such things, you tell me. You seem to know more than I do at this stage."

"I know more about some aspects." He nodded, refusing to back down. "I've watched you guys for a while now. It's part of my job..to be able to read people to some extent, and no matter what you think. I can do my job exceedingly well if I put my mind to it."

"I know that." She told him. "What do you mean..you've 'watched' us?"

"You have a tendency to do what you think men want you to do..the ones you like, at least." Flynn stated bluntly. "Not the things YOU want to do, mind you. It seems easier for you to cave instead of face the piper and stand up for yourself."

"Oh posh..I don't do that at all."

"You do. Especially where you Father is concerned or...the FBI guy. I can site any number of incidents."

"You most certainly can not."

Andy ticked off on his fingers. "You didn't want to move in with the guy..not at first. You weren't ready. You liked your home and you were enjoying your independence."

"I was no..." she..hesitated. Had she? Was it so transparent? It was true. She had been so proud when she had made the decision, all by herself, to purchase the house. Brenda remembered feeling exhilarated when she was sitting, finalizing the papers. "...I..that's not.." She felt a need to justify herself. "I mean..."

"Then he springs this new house on you..out of the blue. Bigger place..his name on the mortgage as well." Andy had resented the pressure the man had put on the woman. "It affected the job, Chief..you were miserable there for a while..remember?"

"I..just don't like to be rushed. The house is beautiful though." She half heartedly defended her decision.

"Too far from work for you to drive. You chose that little two story fifteen minutes out but it wasn't big enough to 'expand'." Andy had heard her telling Will Pope one night as he was getting on the elevator. "Hell, Chief..you loved that house. Even Pope told you to put your foot down..but you didn't..did you."

"A person has to compromise in a relationship, Lt."

"When does he ever compromise? When is it his turn?"

"You don't understand things like that..it's probably why your.." She halted hastily, realizing where her words were headed.

"I know how to compromise, Chief." Andy took no offense. "My exs.." He shook his head. "They didn't want compromise. Like the FBI guy, they wanted it all their way. You can believe that or not. It's the truth." He took a few seconds to check on the others outside the room. They remained occupied, however.

He sensed his time was running short, though. They would descend quickly enough. The day was starting and assignments had to be doled out. Right now, however, everyone seemed content to drink their coffee and consume the doughnuts he had purchased.

"I'm sorry, Lt." Brenda had no problem with the apology in this instance. "I stepped over the.."

"No..you didn't." He returned his attention post haste, his expression a neutral one. "I like when you notice personal things about me. You've never actually asked so..it's nice to know you take in a few things about me, even if it's subconscious."

"It's not." Brenda stated quietly. "Subconscious, I mean. I...I like to know all my team, Lt."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?" He lifted his brows. "This is how it works, Chief..I pay you a compliment..you return the favor. In a perfect world."

Brenda felt her inadequacies. "I..don't do these things very well."

"No..you don't, but that's ok." The man half smiled. "That's the difference between me and the other guy. I take the good with the not so good. I don't expect you to change."

She lifted haunted eyes.

"You are what you are and to me?" Andy held her gaze willfully. "It don't get no better than that."

She felt a rush of gratitude and warmth for the man for..she believed his words. "We..can all strive to do better, Lt..surely."

"Striving and accomplishing are two different things." He stated his viewpoint. "It's all well and good to want to be a better person, but...if we fail sometimes, that's no reason to beat ourselves up either. We're all just humans. We screw up..we always will."

Brenda saw Provenza struggle to his feet, starting a steady if slow trek toward her office, knowing the conversation was going to have to be post poned. "Maybe we can take this up again.." She motioned and Flynn caught the drift, his head lowering with his mood. Nothing really had been settled. He was still in limbo, not knowing where he stood with the woman.

"Invite me out somewhere." She ..insisted, her eyes steady on his face.

Andy's head snapped up, his interest immediate and concentrated on the pretty features.

Provenza stuck his head in the door, his dour face wearing it's perpetual 'world weary' expression. "The guard is in interview room/conference room 'A' Chief and there is one more chocolate glazed left. Want me to hide it for you? Before the vultures descend?"

"No thank you, Lt." She managed a smile, rising, folding the files neatly, stacking them in order. "I see the 'no sugar' rule did not survive the move to our new establishment."

"It was an inhumane, positively barbaric rule anyway, Chief. To expect a person to forsake such manna?" The man stated his opinion. "What were you thinking?"

"Of my ever widening hips, Lt." She felt Andy's eyes drop to the area, rather liking the frank appraisal that told her..he did not hold with the notion that she should have to give up sugar..that her hips looked just fine to him. "It was stupid thing to do though..you're right. Next time I come up with something like that? Taser me..the both of you. Consider that a direct order."

"Oh yeah..I keep forgetting that damned thing." Provenza butted in front of Flynn, following the woman with her arm full of files as she zig-zagged through the maze of desks. "Who the hell thought something like that up, Chief? Frying someone's balls, for God's sake? What's that all about?"

"It's better than putting them on a slab in the morgue." Andy had done both and he far preferred the latter.

"Whatever happened to just clipping the bastard on the chin? Taking him out like a man then?"

Andy remained silent, his thoughts not really on the subject, but moreso on the gentle swish/sway of Brenda Lee Johnson's hips.

"I'm not looking forward to someone zapping me, I know that much." Brenda had been putting it off for weeks now.

"I didn't think the uppity-ups had to endure that procedure, Chief." Provenza was momentarily stumped.

"I don't have to, Lt..I think we 'uppity-ups' should be required to endure any and all hardships you lowly peons do."

"Watch it, Chief."

Sanchez teased with a perfectly straight face as he passed by incongruously.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Sgt. I'm the least prejudice of all you people!" Brenda called after the man as he made his way to his desk. "It was just a figure of.."

"You know we're not prejudice, Chief..we're just world wear." Provenza advised, his eyes emitting that sad, little puppy dog quality that he was so famous for.

"Lt. Flynn..take your world weary butt back out to that horrible mansion..go over it again. You know it's intricacies better than anyone." Brenda said. "If there is anything that we missed..you'll find it."

"What am I looking for, Chief..in particular?"

"You'll know it when you see it, I'm sure." She was. At least she hoped as much for she didn't have a clue..she was just being thorough.

"On it, Chief." Andy turned and was on his way, stopping only to grab his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Lt. Provenza, catch me up on our visitor." She stood, hand on the door of the interview/conference room, waiting, watching the man inside the room with patient eyes.

"The guy's a little hinky, Chief. He's not saying much and didn't rise to any of the bait me and Tao threw out on the ride over." Provenza condensed the tale. "He's a cautious type..now that's he sober, that is. The strong, silent type."

Brenda watched the man inside the room. She had never met him. She was surprised how small he appeared. His stature waw that of a man beaten down by life. He seemed to shrink into the uniform he wore. A grey, nondescript shirt and pants, heavy black shoes, the shirt had the prerequisite 'security guard' tag above the right chest pocket...a sturdy black utility belt held accouterments of his trade. He was balding with more than a touch of grey on the shortly cropped hair.

"But..you think he's somehow involved."

"I would stake Flynn's reputation with the mob on it." The older man quipped. "But he's no dummy. You be real nice to him, now, you hear, Chief? I would dearly love to get some DNA out of that one."

"Until we can connect him somehow to our dearly departed, we're up the proverbial creek on that one, I fear." She reminded.

"Buzz is set up and ready..here's your ear piece." Provenza had complete faith in the woman.

She affixed the tiny transmitter. "When Lt. Tao gets here with any info, I want to hear it immediately. Ok?"

"Got it, Chief." The man watched her enter the room and take a seat next to Gabriel, unloading her burden and her purse.

"...Good morning, Mr...eh.." She sought help from Gabriel, for while she had the man's file, she didn't feel like playing that card just yet.

"Lindstrom, Chief." Gabriel smiled at the man across the table. "Derek Lindstrom." He made the introductions.

"Of course, Mr. Lindstrom." Brenda offered her hand shaking the hesitantly extended one with a firm grip. "We're so sorry to interrupt your day, hauling you all the way down here and in this awful rain too but we have just one or two more questions and we were hoping you might help us out with a few details that are just giving us fits."

"I've told the others all I know." The man had hesitated clearly, seemingly bothered by something. His manner was straightforward but decidedly cautious.

"Yes, and we thank you for that. It's just so tedious, dotting all the 'i's and crossing all the 't's." she smiled sweetly at him. "Now, you said..on that horrible night..that you had made your rounds and found nothing out of the.."

"I...I.." The man was definitely upset. "I...lied..about that."

Brenda's brows went up. "Excuse me, sir?"

He was nervous and ..antsy. "I was afraid I would lose my job, but..I've had time to think and I realize..lying to the cops can get me in a lot of trouble so..if it puts me on the unemployment line, well..it's not like I haven't been there before."

Brenda exchanged careful glances with Gabriel. "What..lies are we talking about, Mr. Lindstrom?"

"...I...didn't make my rounds. I was..sleeping on the job."

"Oh no..really?" She sympathized. "That could get you in trouble, couldn't it."

"I thought..with the night being so bad..the rain and all..no one was going to take the trouble to break into an old run down tourist attraction so.." The man shrugged his shoulders. "..I know it was wrong but..."

"So..you weren't even in the part of the house where the murder took place that night?"

"No." Me managed to look contrite. "I had just awakened about ten minutes before you guys found me..my mind wasn't clear and...I panicked."

He interrupted what she had planned to say next with a hastily exclaimed.. "Oh..not that I hadn't made my earlier rounds..I did!"

"Then why were your shoes dry?" Brenda threw the question out casually.

"..Well..I made my 'inside' rounds." He corrected. "I didn't want to go out in that rain..who would?"

"Someone who wanted to do the job he was paid to do." Brenda replied evenly.

"..I've been working at that dump for five years." He had not taken offense, his manner calmer now..calculated, one could even say. "There has never been any trouble what-so-ever! None! I am usually very conscientious about my job. I know that might be difficult to believe."

"Had you not chosen that one night to 'slack off'.." The woman reminded. "You might have saved a life."

"Or gotten my own head chopped off."

Brenda had no rebuttal to that one. "I have to wonder though, sir..what else you have lied to us about."

"I didn't have to come clean. I could have stuck to the story." He pointed out. "Truth is..no one can really know what went down that night, except the killer..right?"

"Oh, we're very good at what we do, Mr. Lindstrom." Brenda's eyes hardened perceptively. "We'll figure it out, one way..or another. So, you're saying now that..you slept through Mr...eh..." Brenda had no clue why she constantly blanked on the dearly departed's name, hastily leafing through the files in a vain attempt to find it before..

"Flanders, Chief." Gabriel cut her an annoyed look, supplying the needed info. "Richard.."

"Flanders, yes I KNOW..Sgt." She smiled tightly. "Of course, I know the poor man's name, God rest his soul. Horrible way to go..just horrible. So..you were definitely not awake at that time?"

"I don't know when it happened but I sat down on my break at ten..ten fifteen, at the latest and well..I guess I just drifted off."

"Did you know the dearly departed, sir?"

"No." He answered in that thoughtful manner he had about him. "Not that I am aware. I didn't really like looking at the body..to be honest. I just took a quick glance but..I didn't know him.

"But, how can you be sure you had never seen him before..if you just took a.."

"It was a horrible thing to see..I...just couldn't look at that thing for more than a second..I'm sorry. I don't know him..really."

"Perhaps you've spoken to him on the phone?"

"..No." The question seemed to confuse the man. "I haven't..not ever."

"We will be checking your phone bill, sir..so..if you're not certain.."

"I think perhaps.." The man's eyes turned cold as he had processed what Gabriel had said. "...I should ask the advise of an attorney now."

"That makes us think you might have something to hide from us, sir." Brenda shook her head woefully. "Do you? Are you hiding something from us?"

"You can think as you please." The man was not shaken. "I want an attorney."

"Sir..you are not being charged with anything, I assure you. We simply..."

"Are you denying me the right to speak with a lawyer?"

Brenda sighed mentally, folding her files absently shut. "...Of course not." She arose, smiling pleasantly down to the man. "Sgt. Gabriel..will you show our guest to the exit then?"

She fumed inwardly. These damned people were cramping her style. It was hard to close a case when every suspect she had screamed for a lawyer within the first few minutes of interrogation.

Brenda returned to her desk, frustrated. She glanced out at the dreariness of the day. Heavy clouds hung over the basin. The rain, while washing everything clean, cast a layer of depression over a person's mood.

She watched the steady stream of water as it sheeted down the large plexiglass windows of her office. She could see the surrounding buildings towering beside the new office complex. She leaned into the view, craning her head to the side, glancing down into the courtyard below. People rushed to their cars, most sans umbrellas, holding papers over their heads.

She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging her body with her hands gripping her upper arms. The air conditioner was still in use even this late into the season. Out here, they may not even turn it off. She wondered where she had packed her old faithful sweater..the one that had seen better days but was so darned soft and comfortable that she could not bear to throw it away..or donate it, as was fashionable these days.

Her thoughts turned introspective for a beat.

She remembered awakening this morning..having that soft and comfortable feeling..the same one her sweater gave her. But then, she turned and..the bed was empty. A coldness replaced her happy place.

It might have been a little awkward, sure..awakening with Flynn beside her but..she would have preferred to have been given the option.

That he was an experienced lover..she could not deny. That he had pleased her more than any other man she had ever slept with? He had. There was a coarseness..a primal essence about the man that she found herself extremely attracted to. His body was hard muscles and soft down and delicious scents.

He knew his strengths and used them unerringly. He made no secret that he was turned on by her, that he enjoyed being with her..that he wanted the intimacy. And yet, she had a feeling, he was a very private man. That he didn't always share that part of himself so freely.

She found that..she was already thinking about another encounter. She was at once both appalled yet..aroused by the prospect.

She thought she loved Fritz. She thought they were a unit. She had never proven unfaithful before in a relationship. She also thought..that for the first time..she was uncertain if she was in a relationship.

Andy's words haunted her. For they were true. She could admit to herself if not the man.

She had given in..because it was easier to do so. She had been involved in a case and to take her attention from her job for any purpose...was just something she hated to do.

It may be wrong..it may be something that any normal man would never accept but..the case did come first and foremost. Saying it in her mind even sounded horrible. What kind of woman was she? To put her job above family and friends and a wonderful man?

Well, it didn't seem to matter because..the truth was. She was that kind of woman. Now, all she had to do was..figure out a way to live with the fact.

She suddenly dearly wished that Andrew Flynn was back. That she could pull him I into an empty office and have him hold her in his arms ..just for a moment. She seemed to think more clearly when he held her. Or maybe..she didn't think at all.

Brenda lay her head against the cold window pane, easing the ache building behind her eyes. Would this rain never end?

She picked up her phone, pushing number three.

"Yes Chief..something come up?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving in...I found something..may be nothing. I'll let you decide. Is anything wrong?" He was sensing it even over the phone?

"Did you ever decide if you wanted to take me out this evening?"

"Hell yes, I want to take you out...just name the place and time..you have to ask?"

She smiled. "You chose. After we're done here..ok?"

"More than ok." His tone had softened just for her. "Thank you, Chief...it's been a shitty day..but now..it's not."

Her smile widened. "I have a name."

"Yeah..." She could feel his grin and it warmed her entire body. "It's 'Chief'."

"Get your world weary butt back in here, Lt."

"Yes, Ma'am." He chuckled happily. "Want a ding dong?"

"I'm hoping you mean that metaphorically."

His chuckled erupted into a sensual laugh. "You'll have me blushing in a second."

"Like that's ever going to happen.." She hung up quietly, glancing back to the window. It didn't seem so bad out there now and...was that the sun trying to peep through? No? Well...didn't matter. Brenda sat down and opened the files.

She could finally concentrate. She...waited contentedly..humming to herself. She found she did that a lot of late. She wondered why.


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen (Is It Hot In Here?)

"You remember the 'secret room', Chief?" Andy flicked Brenda's face, his gaze clear and innocent. He discarded his damp jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair, the vest followed but he crossed the space to hook it on the coat rack provided over by the main entrance to the office area.

He was delivering his finds to the 'class', his face animated with subdued excitement.

Brenda noted not all the 'students' were being attentive. Provenza was stretched back in his chair, his hands linked behind his head, walking his chair around in slow circles.

Julio Sanchez was concentrating hard on a new video game, his brow furrowed darkly as he stared transfixed at the little gizmo he held in his hands.

Irene Daniels applied lipstick, her lovely mouth flowering under the dark red color. Brenda admired the shade. Tao was busy over his keyboard, typing his own report to be delivered in a more official style. Gabriel seemed the only one really listening to Flynn's narrative..except herself, of course.

"I remember, Lt...go on, please."

"Well, I was down there, looking around. So, over by the back shelves..the ones that line the wall? I found a stack of old newspapers." Andy threw a couple of old yellowed publications on his desk but chose one to bring over. He shared with her, leaning close.

She could smell the rain on him..a damp, dusty odor that filled her nostrils and mixed with the musk of his cologne. He had run his hand through his slightly wet hair and a lock fell over his forehead, out of place. She couldn't remember ever seeing the man less than impeccably dressed or groomed. Well, unless he was headed out for one of those baseball games he and Provenza enjoyed so much.

She found she liked the effect..too much for her peace of mind, pulling her attention hastily to what he wished to show her.

She perused the front page of the paper, squinting, as she had forgotten her glasses on her desk. She moved closer to the page.

"There was a lot of crap about the trial..it was big headlines, see? Told ya." He pointed to a figure almost hidden in the back ground of a rather large photo that graced the print. "Who does that look like to you?"

Provenza stopped spinning his chair to crane his neck, peering at the photo as well.

"That's the security guard, Chief." He lifted his blue eyes to the woman. "More hair, granted but..that's him."

Brenda tried to read the small print under the picture, which showed two men, dressed in garb of the 'period', walking up a series of steps outside a prominent looking building.

"It says, Chief." Andy helped her out. "Jon Lundgrim, Mega Hit's top profit maker and his attorney, William Schafner, enter the Marin County Courthouse as the trial of the century proceeds on the most heinous murder case in this state's history."

Brenda was grateful for the assistance, because the words had just been a black blur to her. "Maybe our friend, Mr. Lindstrom, was a body guard back then?"

"Yeah, right..sure." Andy scoffed. "I'd hire the little weasel..what is he, five six?"

"I'm five six, Lt." Brenda cut the man a cool look.

Andy's eyes flicked her frame indolently, "you sure are, Chief." He looked down from his lofty height, rather smugly, Brenda thought.

Provenza was the only one close enough to hear the remark. He lifted a disapproving glare, all of which Flynn ignored.

"Anyway, it got me thinking.."

"Always a dangerous thing." The older detective prophesied.

"How was this little cretin connected to Lundgrim.." Andy remembered in time, leaning once again, speaking in Brenda's sphere only. "He's the original murderer, Chief..the movie star guy."

"I know who he is, Lt!" She snapped, more annoyed because she had liked the smell of his breath, which was spearmint and the coffee he drank, his hands cupping the hot brew gently.

Andy grinned, for it had become a running gag now..the woman's inability to recall names in this particular case..to keep them straight.

Each member of the team tried to conceal the fact, they found Flynn's sense of humor infectious.

"Oh...shut up! All of you!" Brenda had picked up on the comradery, not really minding, just putting up a pretense of annoyance. "I have a lot of things on my mind right now, that's all." She didn't really mind the small smirks and grins at her expense. "The names are just so similar..Lundgrim..Lindstrom..that..other guy..."

"FLANDERS!" They all piped up in unison, then a collective chuckle arose from the 'peanut gallery'.

Brenda exasperated. "Ohhhhhh..whatEVER!" She moved determinedly forward. "Now, you people stop being mean and.."

"What did you just say, Chief?" Andy had not been one of the 'detractors', his brow furrowed in deep concentration for some few seconds now.

"I said..you're all a bunch of 'hoohoos'." Brenda answered readily, which only brought more smiles and smirks.

"...No..the names are so similar." Andy was clearly trying to connect something in his head.

"Well, they are."

"You thinking the guy is 'family'?" Provenza followed the workings of his partner's mind easily. "The studio made people change their names back then, Chief." He explained his 'leap' of conclusion.

"I don't know but..we can find out." Andy went back to his desk, leaning to procure a tied up plastic bag. "Got this out of the trash receptacle behind the mansion..public domain, right Chief?" He held up his treasure.

"Why..isn't that the brand of beer of which our security guard partakes, Lt. Flynn?" Provenza was suddenly a happy camper.

"You think we'll find a match to our mystery blood donor?" Brenda's day was looking up as well.

"I brought a can out of the 'break room' as well. It was just sitting there..unattended." He held up his specimen and another was carefully packed away in a plastic bag. "And I found this one.." He gave it over to the older detective. "In the 'secret room."

The man was more interested in Brenda's reaction than the others, admittedly. "I borrowed a couple of zip locks. Should I report that to anyone? I will gladly reimburse whoever." He quipped. He liked how her eyes shined over at him, all soft and happy suddenly.

"You found that in the room? Where?" The woman hadn't seen anything much of that room the night of the storm.

"Down beside the sofa on the floor, Chief..between the end table..it's a guy thing."

"God knows what's beside my couch, Chief." Provenza shuddered visibly. "Guys put things on the floor..it's what we do."

"There is a table right by the couch." Brenda was mystified.

"Yes..yes, we know." Provenza drew in a philosophical breath, exhaling it wearily. "We're pig slime..no getting around it."

"Why couldn't that beer can be from the fifties though?" Brenda began to fret.

"Because Coors changes the designs on their cans every so often." Provenza could testify on a stand to the fact..he was a expert witness on the matter. "That is a current design. They were different in the fifties."

"Are you telling me our guard knew about that secret room?"

"An officer has been assigned to the mansion, Chief..since the murder. No one has been allowed back in." Andy gave her the good news.

"Was it there the night we were down there, I wonder?"

"That, I can't say but..does it matter? It was there when I looked..and of course." He patted his pocket on his trousers, his cell there now, as opposed to it's usual place inside his jacket panel. "I got incriminating pictures, because..that's what we do best."

Brenda giggled, suddenly giddy. "I want our friend, Mr. Lindstrom brought back in, gentlemen. Who volunteers?"

"Chief..I have a few facts here too." Tao had held up his papers. The ones he had just printed off. "Just in a nut shell.."

"Yeah..right." Sanchez teased with a grunt of derision. "That'll be the day..when you can 'nut shell' anything."

Tao offered a long suffering glance but continued anyway. "No one remembered anything much at the studios but..they did have archives. Me and Julio have been looking through them."

He indicated the box on his desk. "Lindstrom was employed from the early forties right up to the time Lundgrim was brought up on murder charges. He was canned the next day, as a matter of fact. He worked as a producer..had some pretty good films under his belt due to be released that year. The projects were all scrapped but get this..the older people we interviewed said..Lindstrom had potential..that he had 'the gift'. That it was a shame he never got his shot. That he could have taken the studio to the big times."

"Well, my goodness." Brenda was impressed. "You don't say."

"We saw some out takes of one of his movies, Chief..it was good." Sanchez nodded amiably for once, his perpetual scowl gone for the moment. "Really good. Even 'Sir' liked it."

Provenza nodded in agreement. "He definitely had something, Chief..he was a notch and a half above the crap that studio churned out back then."

"Color me impressed, people." Brenda put her hands together, nodding as well. "So..who is going to bring our 'producer' in?"

"I'll go, Chief. Sanchez?" Gabriel stood, grabbing his own jacket, slinging in on the sinewy shoulders. Julio sat his game aside, taking up the rear.

Andy gathered his stuff together. "I'll run this over to the lab, Chief..right?"

"Oh..do, Lt. You do that, yes." She smiled brightly at him. "And see if your friend can put a rush on it for us, please?"

"I don't know, Chief..I might have to compromise myself for that outcome." He through it out to see her reaction.

"Well..we all have to fall on the sword occasionally. Do it for the team, Lt." She cut him an up and under glance.

She had stopped at his desk, lifting the new evidence, inspecting it carefully.

"Really? Because..the thought of you going home to the FBI guy makes me kinda sick to my stomach." He had made sure no one else could hear his remark and he slipped into his vest and jacket, his actions seemingly normal and mundane to any interested on lookers, of which, there were none. "I was hoping..you might not like the notion of me and another broa...woman..being intimate."

"Had you intended to be 'intimate' with her, Lt?" She lifted her stylish brows, fixing him with a censored look.

"Might lead to that." He shrugged, his mood rapidly deteriorating.

"Well..make sure it doesn't." She threw the man a 'bothered' grimace before stalking off to her office, her heels clicking merrily on the new tile floors. "And yes, Lt Flynn..that IS to be considered...a direct order."

Flynn halted his preparations, trying to keep the grin off his face. That damned woman could bring him to the top of the world or plummet him to the depths of hell, all in a split second.

"What?" Provenza had not been privy to the conversation..only that last part. "You pissed her off again?"

"Probably." Flynn stepped back, allowing the older man to take the lead. "Want to stop off on the way back..I have to hit the shower..and change."

"You got a hot date or something?"

"Like I told the Chief...maybe." He followed Provenza down the corridor, having taken one last look at the woman sitting behind her desk. Their eyes caught and held for a sweet eternity. She could say so much with a look. He had smiled at her, his mood elevating into infinity because of what he read in those amazing eyes. "A guy has to do what a guy has to do."

"So..does your 'source' have a friend?" Provenza was only interested in the good things in life at his age.

* * *

Andrew Flynn felt better. He had a change of clothes, he was dry and he had made Brenda Lee Johnson happy. The man sat at his desk, pretending to work. That in itself was not an out of the ordinary thing. But, this time was different in that, he wasn't doing it out of boredom.

He truly had tried to concentrate, going over the articles in the old newspaper clipping he had found which concerned the Lundgrim/Flanders murder case.

He found his thoughts wandering, however. His eyes constantly seeking out the woman.

He watched her even now, trying to keep a smile off his face. She moved about her office space, unpacking boxes, putting things in their proper place, taking her time, arranging plants, office supplies..personal items.

He could see through the opened slats of the blinds. She was 'piddling'..which is what she did when she was content. She sensed the 'kill' and was in her patiently waiting mode.

He had often watched her in the old office, after she had closed a case. After her mind had settled down..after the adrenalin had worn off.

She would start the process. Organizing..filing...sorting. It was a good time. A relaxed time. She would eventually come out and visit with the guys and himself. They would laugh and talk about things. Not work things. Other things..normal things.

It signified the pressure was off..the stress, gone. That they had done a good job for her. That she was proud of their accomplishments. Pleased with their performances. It always ended up at O'Connor's Bar. Dinner and drinks all around..except for him, of course. He stuck to the ginger ale.

Andy enjoyed those times..a lot.

It was when he had begun to 'know' her..when she was at her most accessible. When she let the walls drop and was just Brenda Lee Johnson, not..'Deputy Chief'.

She put the plant back on the shelf by the window, standing back to gauge the effect. She had not liked it over on the other side of the room.

Andy's eyes ran over the petite figure for the millionth time. He could not get enough of her beauty. Looking at her made him happy. To be able to see her whenever he pleased.

He had come in early the first day of the new office opening..to make sure he could claim the desk most accessible to her office..like before..in the old place.

He had been assigned his previous one by the woman herself..he thought, at first, it was because, being just right outside her office, she could keep close tabs on him. Which was probably true.

The thought amused him still.

They had a rocky start. He would never forget the time she had called him and Provenza on the cuff for finding the dead chick in the garage. Instead of reporting the body directly, as required..they had chosen to hit the playoff game at Dodger Stadium. Sky box tickets, no less.

Seemed a good idea when Provenza had proposed it, at least. Kinda went down hill after that, though.

That had been a total fiasco. He had felt like he let her down. But, Provenza was his partner and well..a guy did things for his partner he sometimes..normally, wouldn't do..end of story.

That decision had gotten him into all sorts of shit with her. She had a temper but she was so damned cute when that tiny little bundle exploded, it was hard to take her seriously..a guy sorta wanted to pat her head like a wayward puppy who was trying real hard to misbehave but..they just didn't have the 'mean' enough to make it work.

He found out quickly enough..Brenda Lee Johnson did not suffer fools lightly, however. That sharp mind could..and would..cut you to the quick with a well placed barb.

She was definitely not the sweet little innocent princess she appeared to be on the outside.

Not that the 'outside' wasn't appealing..oh hell, yes..it was! And now, that he had experienced first hand..her 'inner' qualitites, so to speak..the spell she wove about him had magnified a thousand fold.

He shifted his eyes yet again, his attention caught and held magnetically..Brenda Lee was bending over a deep set box, that amazing little ass displayed for consideration. Being a guy..Andy couldn't help but appreciate such a presentation, his mind flitting to a hundred different scenarios where he could work such an angle to his advantage.

One such possibility caused his penis to expand exponentially in instant appreciation of his mind's capabilities.

The man closed his eyes, to shut out the external stimuli, groaning softly in his throat, keeping the sound to himself as much as possible. He moved stealthily, concealing his 'lap' beneath the overhang edge of his desk, thereby assuring himself a measure of much needed privacy.

He focused his mind on anything except that scrumptious little ass, disciplining his thoughts to safer subject matter. Baseball stats did it for some men, but for Flynn, it was making a mental list of both his ex-wives 'good' points. It was a difficult project that required his whole hearted participation to accomplish, after all.

* * *

Detective Louis Provenza did not bother any longer to 'pretend' not to work. He knew his own strengths..he knew his weaknesses and after twenty plus years on the Force, he no longer felt the need to have to prove himself in any capacity.

There was a time to work, to get the job done and a time to piss off. Never the twain should meet, in his world. This was 'piss off' time, clear and simple. Everyone knew the routine..it worked well for the man. Why fix something that wasn't broken?

He sat as well, hands folded before him, leaning forward on his desk for support, shoulders slightly hunched, making no pretense of doing anything other than what he was..observing his reluctant friend and constant companion, Andrew Joseph Flynn.

Provenza shook his head ever so minutely, his keen powers of observation not missing the reason for Flynn's sudden need to cover himself from any prying eyes.

The older man envied the younger such prowess..thinking privately, had he the same 'problem' that Andy had, he sure as hell would not be trying to deny or hide the fact. The thought brought a smile to the man's weathered face.

He glanced at Flynn who was studiously attempting to read the papers held in his hands. Yeah..like that ruse was working for the kid.

Flynn had a boner the size of a polish kielbasa. Ah..youth. To be ten years..ok, fifteen years younger again.

What was he going to do with that guy? He tried to warn Andy..he had done everything he could, hadn't he? Sometimes, a guy just had to find out things for himself..the hard way.

Still..Provenza wasn't sure just how far this fatal attraction had progressed. He highly suspected it was only on Flynn's side which did not, in any way, shape or form, please the detective.

He knew Andy had worked his ass off trying to impress Miss Atlanta today..with his sudden 'find'..still, he hoped, against hope that Flynn would be let down gently when the time came.

Brenda Lee Johnson didn't seem to be openly vindictive, if you hadn't crossed her, that is. Surely, she was accustomed to men falling under her spider web. She had no reason to be cruel to Flynn, right?

Guys were stupid when it came to females. Andy couldn't be faulted for sniffing around, mooning over a prize piece of crinoline. She might even think it was flattering. After all..the man didn't make an ass out of himself for just every bit of fluff that drifted through his life.

She had to know, after two failed mistakes, how cautious Flynn had become. How closely he guarded his heart and his pride. Sure, he slept around..what guy didn't if given half the chance. It was just stupid not to do so...but, that was all it was. One night and adios muchacho.

That was their creed...their motto. They hardly ever got to practice it, of course..no accounting for taste from the female populace of Los Angeles there.

Miss Atlanta was renowned for her common sense approach to life. She surely knew all these things about Flynn.

Who didn't. The man tried to be stoic and 'deep' but those brown eyes were too damned expressive, showing each and every emotion Flynn felt. The only time the guy could mask his true feelings was ..in an interrogation room...or on the witness stand. Both crucial assets to a murder detective investigator.

Provenza checked on Brenda Lee's progress with her 'piddling'. She was staring at the ceilings of the room. God help them..was she considering...painting again?


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen (Something Old, Something New, Something Kinky..Something, Just... For You) SEXUAL SITUATIONS...NO MINORS PLEASE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE BEEN UNDER THE WEATHER FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS NOW AND WANT TO SINCERELY THANK GALI RAND FOR FAITHFULLY ANSWERING MY PRIVATE MESSAGES AND REVIEW REPLIES. TAKING THE TIME TO READ THEM TO ME AND TYPE MY RESPONSES... I LOVE THE READERS AND INSIST, WHEN THEY TAKE THE TIME AND EFFORT..IT MUST BE RETURNED, SO.. HEY, GALI..YOU ALLOWED MY MIND TO REST ALONG WITH MY BODY DURING THIS ICKKY TIME. LOVE YOU, CHILD.. thanks, baby girl. Much! Means a lot to me.

* * *

The cell rang.

Andy could hear it faintly through the glass partitions of the offices but the fact Brenda Lee had stopped examining her surroundings, her pretty face pulling into an endearing grimace..plus, she glared angrily in the direction of her desk, alerted the man to the obvious.

"Don't answer it." He mumbled beneath his breath, his body tensing. "Let it ring, baby." He willed, his fingers tightening around the weathered edges of the newspaper he still pretended to read. "Don't pick up...please!" He muttered his growing desperation.

It was touch and go for a moment but, eventually, Brenda marched over to the desk, picking the cell up, glancing at the LED screen. She sighed heavily, but then..hit the 'receive' button, bringing the phone to her ear.

In doing so, she had turned slightly, her cute bottom parked on the edge of her desk. She bit the end of her thumb nail as she spoke into the mouthpiece, her body language suggesting an emotional strain heightened her mind.

Andy's mood was guarded. Damn! Why had she picked this moment to talk to the bastard? Everything was going so well. He felt his insides bunch into coils of anxiety. Too soon..it was too damned soon. He needed more time to win her over. Why did the son-of-a-bitch have to call now?

Sure, Andy had told her to talk to him but..he hadn't really meant it..at least, not until he had a little more time to..get into her good graces.

Andy closed his eyes, his hand rising, his fingers easing the sudden ache behind his sealed lids. Shit...just...shit.

The man hastily checked, needing to read the woman's face. He stared morosely, the lovely profile presented to him only. She arose, however and began to pace slowly back and forth by her desk.

He waited tensely..

Inside the office, Brenda was a little tense herself. "Now, Mama..you know how Daddy gets. He will calm down in a few hours and.."

She listened attentively, going to her 'stash' drawer, unconsciously seeking comfort in the treats kept there. She rummaged through the multitude of selection, not finding anything 'strong' enough to..help out in this crisis. Where the hell..was her hershey bars? Was someone raiding her treasure when she wasn't here?

"No, Mama. Me and Fritz are fine." She lied easily. It was something she had learned early on with her parents..to protect them from the little unpleasantries of the world. "Yes, I know..he's in D.C. Yes, that was him on the tv."

Brenda unwrapped a Reese's peanut butter cup. "...She was just a grateful member of one of the victim's family. Yes...yes, she was saying thank you."

That even sounded lame to the woman, once it was out of her mouth. "Now, Mama..you know I would tell you if anything was wrong. Yes, I swear... ...yes, on Grandmother Ida's grave."

Brenda rolled her eyes. She hadn't even known Grandmother Ida..the old lady had passed two years before she was born.

"Oh, Mama...yes, ok..." She held her peanut butter cup in the waiting, because..she deserved it. "I know, Mama...yes, ok...ok...yes, ok...I have to go, Mama. There's a dead body down at the morgue..I have to go look at it. Oh, yes..it's horrible. Just dreadful! I love you, Mama..kiss Daddy for me. Yes, love you too..bye.."

Brenda listened, looking at the peanut butter cup longingly. "I will, Mama..yes..really. I promise. Love you...Love Daddy...bye now... Bye.."

The woman felt a tremendous amount of guilt as she hung up the cell. How could she be so mean to her mother? She had lied. There was no body at the morgue. Well, there were bodies of course.

Brenda felt terrible..it showed in her stance..her face.

Andy read the sadness, the uncertainty..the stress. That was good, right? Well...not good, of course. But..did it mean, nothing had been settled? Was there still a chance? He hated that Brenda Lee felt bad, but..

His pulse began a rapid racing. She was leaving her office. Coming out..but, she did not turn toward the 'murder room'...she turned down the long corridor which lead away from the area.

Before Andy knew what he was doing, he was up and following the woman. He had no real plan of action but he knew..the longer he waited to convince her of his merits..the more time the FBI guy had to get to her, as well.

Gabriel had noted the woman's exit from her office as well..he hurried to catch up with her rapidly retreating figure.

Provenza stepped in front of the man, blocking his path. "Eh..got a problem? Maybe I can help?"

Gabriel looked after the two figures who now, had disappeared around the bend in the building. The glare of sunlight filled the corridor, filtered by a long row of glass windows. "I have to talk to the Chief.."

"She's in with Pope.." Provenza knew that was the only excuse the young black man would accept with reasonable assumption as true.

"But...Flynn..."

"He's in with Pope too.." Provenza sighed lightly. "Not going to be a pretty picture."

"Oh." Gabriel shook his head. "What's he done now?"

"I don't like to say..him being one of my own kind and all."

Gabriel shook his head, grinning at the older man. "When are you two going to learn?"

"I ain't sayin." Provenza took the 'fifth'.

Gabriel chuckled appreciatively. "Well, I admire your loyalty if nothing else. Seriously..everything ok?" He jerked his head to the corridor.

"You know Flynn...I think it has to do with." The detective leaned closer, lowering his voice, looking around absently as if checking for unwanted listeners. "That prostitute he picked up last night." If you were going to lie, might as well make it a good one, was Provenza's view point.

"WHAT?" Gabriel was suddenly all ears, shifting closer as well, glancing about even as the older detective had, lowering his own voice. "Eh..really? I mean..what about..her?" He hadn't heard a thing which was not to say, he wasn't interested.

"Ah, she's filed a complaint against Flynn. It's just one big mess, I tell you." Provenza shook his head sadly. "This is definitely going to look bad on the kids' sheet."

"My god..what happened? Flynn didn't do anything right..he's not that stupid. Something like this could ruin his career!"

"Don't I know it." Provenza sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, I told him to keep a low profile. It's the Irish in him, you know." The man could not resist adding insult to injury. "Drinking and carousing..I've tried to make him see the light but..he's just got this thing about..hookers."

"I..didn't know that." Gabriel was shocked.. "Is he drinking again too?"

" Hey, I am keeping mum on this one...No one can judge another man..right? ..but, with the situation now? Everyone soon will, I'm thinking." Provenza nodded sagely, warming to the out and out lie. "It's a disgusting habit, if you ask me. I mean..I believe in a guy having a hobby but..come on!"

Gabriel's expression was priceless. "Are you shitting me around?"

"Hey..you asked." Provenza went back to his desk..his work done.

Gabriel gave the man a woeful shake of his head, returning to his desk.

Provenza glanced down the empty corridor. He hoped Flynn wasn't doing something stupid. He rolled his eyes. What the hell was he thinking..of COURSE Flynn was doing something stupid. He hoped then..that it was fixable..whatever...the younger man was up to.

* * *

The man had no trouble catching up to the smaller steps of Brenda Lee's gait. He came alongside her, having cased the corridor now for other people's coming and goings. There had been one police officer and a secretary from the 'clerk's' offices on the floor below.

Brenda had turned at another's presence, a little annoyed to be overtaken so rudely. It wasn't as if the hallway was small, after all..easily accessible to two, even three people. She looked up at the imposing figure, her brow relaxing it's stern scowl. "Oh..it' s you, Lt...OHH!"

Flynn had made a snap decision, taking the woman by the arm, directing her into the first empty officer he saw. Well, not an office so much as a supply closet maybe..he didn't take the time to investigate his surroundings.

He unceremoniously pushed Brenda up against the first convenient wall, his mouth descending, searching out the luscious fullness of the woman's lips.

The contact was at once, excruciatingly erotic and fulfilling. He had needed this so very much. So much!

Andy pressed his body intimately to her's, his arm embracing the small of her back, holding her close. His free hand having gently but firmly, grasped the cheek line of her face, his fingers pushing ever so lightly, flowering her lips that they matched his perfectly.

Brenda grunted weakly, but otherwise, allowed the totally unexpected assault on her senses.

Flynn's cologne surrounded her, a very masculine, musky scent. The strength of his arms enticed her to remain still, his touch reassuringly gentle. His mouth, making her forget proprieties.

Andy melted his tongue to her's, the tip easing slowly against her more reticent one. He tasted of cinnamon and some elusive spice.

The tension in her body dispersed by degrees. Andy could feel her mold to his body. A soft feminine scent filled his head, firm..delectable bulges pressed into his chest muscles, womanly curves flowed under his palm's exploration.

Each and every vestige of Brenda's former mental distress evaporated and Andy knew instantly, no matter the repercussions..this moment was worth any hell he would have to pay later.

He loved kissing her. Her mouth seemed made for his pleasure, the sweet taste arousing his ardor. He wanted...more.

Andy was gratified to feel Brenda's arms lifting, sliding slowly about his neckline. He felt the sense of urgency, his master plan still very much a factor in this improvised meeting.

He had to remind her..to show her..she had to know a few of his capabilities. Not to forget as well..he had some 'making up' to do for having left her bed last night. That seemed to be a contention with the woman still.

He had found the act most distasteful and regretted the hell out of that decision now.

With all these things swirling in his mind, he put his plan into action.

He trailed a quick silver trek with his fingers up the middle of her back, feeling her arch gracefully, closer. He gave her shoulder a few carefully thought out massages, easing the tight strain of her muscles away before sliding down slowly..deliberately, to his intended destination.

His left arm held her tightly, his mouth, eager to return any and all ventures Brenda Lee offered. Several of which, brought satisfying moans of confusion and hesitancy on her part.

Brenda felt the man's arousal, hard and rigid against the ridge of her hip and thigh area. He was standing a little off center of her frame. She was relatively certain he was doing it deliberately, teasing her by not allowing her to feel the wondrous sensation his cock caused when it was between her legs.

His strategy was working, damn him. She felt herself grow wet with frustration and..anticipation of what was to come and if she knew the man, which she was beginning to do..there definitely would be..more to come.

A portion of her brain chastised that..what was happening was totally inappropriate behavior, especially for someone of her stature in the Department. She resolutely pushed such thoughts aside for just..one more little tiny moment of..his mouth on her's.

Andy's fingers shaped the rounded globe of her left breast, lifting..kneading gently, his thumb raked over the puckered tip of her nipple and even through the clothes she wore, his touch ignited her passion.

He groaned, rubbing up against her thigh roughly, as if he needed some sort of outlet for what she was forcing him to feel.

She could feel the coiled intensity in his body, reveling in it, knowing..she was the cause. He kissed her, opened mouth, his tongue sensually dancing with her's from time to time..his breath on her cheek, heavy and quick.

His hand spread wide, sliding over her abdomen, easing past the small bulge of her stomach..downward. His fingers curved to her center of being, the middle one rubbing a heated stroke directly over her nub of pleasure, several excruciatingly slow passes, the pressure hard and confident.

Brenda gasped into his opened mouth, wiggling witheringly about, trying to evade such an aggressive action. "N-No." She whispered meekly, her protest muffled, disappearing in the warm moisture of his mouth closing over her's.

He flipped the one button on her waist band open, painstakingly unzipping the front of her slacks. The woman squirmed away, her hand coming to press on the silk of his black vest.

Andy shook free of such a feeble attempt, forcing his way into the opened front, ignoring her small fingers that had clutched his wrist. She twisted her mouth from his. "S-Stop now." She whispered urgently.

"Don't." He grated, his tone raspy..coarse. His pleading eyes locked with her stunned ones for a long beat.

Brenda thrilled to the shaking, edgy quality of his voice, the chocolate eyes robbing her of any real sense of denial.

"Let me." He wangled his hand down the front of her slacks even though she resisted the invasion. He prevented her attempt to pull from the contact.

"LT!" She warned, trying to harden her tone.

Andy tightened his arms, holding her still, shoving deeper into the recesses of the tight slacks, lifting the fragile lace of her panties aside, his fingers sliding gently across the wet slickness of her vaginal lips, his middle finger positioned at the very opening of her cavern. "Work with me, baby." He ignored her set little features, his lips finding her cheek, traveling down the silk of her flesh to her neck line. "I need this." His words were muffled, lost in the silk of her hair.

He kicked her legs apart, holding them open with his thigh, then.. slid his finger slowly upward, feeling her heat and moisture envelope it, the tight, sensitive cavity convulsing jerkily for his efforts.

Brenda gasped her delight and..shock, her body stiffening, her face, which he now watched religiously for a sign that..he was crossing some boundary she really did not wish him to cross. But, her face was flushed and ..beautiful. A tiny scowl gracing her brow.

He worked his finger expertly, the rhythm he had established just enough to aid her decision to..allow a little more. "Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you last night?" He nuzzled her hair out of his way, his tongue tip gently tracing her ear. "Or..how damned hard I was this morning..waking up..without you beside me?" He began a more rapid thrusting motion with his finger, pushing as high..as far..as he could reach into the molten lava of her opening.

"That feels so...good." He murmured contentedly.

His voice had dropped to a sensual caress. "Does it feel good, sweetheart?" He wanted it to for her. "God.." He rasped falteringly. "I want to fuck you." He growled the realization, his tone a raspy whisper of desperation.

Brenda squirmed anxiously, flushed and inflamed, her fingers digging into the sinewy strength of his wrist. "Ohhh..s-shit!"

Flynn increased the frequency and strength of the relentless movements of his finger, his fist knotting to make more room inside the stretched fabric. He inserted yet another finger..carefully..her wetness allowing for the act. "Let me apologize...for last night."

"NO!" She shook the long tresses, feeling her will slip by degrees. It felt so good..what he was doing and..it was so..wickedly...sinful!

"Come for me." He encouraged, his body shivering from the effort it took to control his own desires. The soft, silk of his voice hypnotized her..mesmerized. The raw emotion sending a tremor up her spine, descending downward sharply into the pit of her stomach.

She moaned deeply, searching for his mouth, which he denied.

"It's either that or..I pull them down and use my tongue." He tempted. "God, I want to taste you!"

Brenda gasped for air and a measure of sanity.

Andy thrust rhythmically against the ridge which bound her leg to her thigh, his movements slow..calculated. The hard bulge of his shaft strained against the fabric of his own trousers, itching to be set free. "You are so incredibly hot" he closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her body, feeling her cunt convulse against his skin. He groaned brokenly. "I'm hurting, angel..it's ...bad!" He whimpered brokenly, increasing the tempo of his thrusts, bending his legs a tad, centering more on the firmness of her leg. "Help me." He encouraged, whispering the request. "Don't...leave me like...this!"

Fritz had told her she was beautiful before. All the time but..she had never truly felt the depth and power of such words..until now. She sensed Flynn was giving over the power to her. He trusted her to not fail him. To be there.

She suddenly wanted to please him..with every fiber of her being.

She reached, her hand covering the shape of him. The man drew in a sharp breath of euphoria, a deep, heartfelt moan rumbling in his throat. "G-God!"

"Take it out." She insisted, her voice stroking his psyche like a velvet glove, just as her fingers stroked the thick shape of him.

"NO..." He denied determinedly.. "You first..sweetheart."

He moved rapidly, jerking her slacks with him as he went, moving ...downward, going to one knee, situating himself where he needed...wanted...to be. He quickly eased her heel off, divesting the woman of her slacks in sure, confident movements...forcing her right leg over his shoulder. He bent, burying his face into her sweet wetness, his tongue flicking rapidly back and forth..over the delicate, quivering flesh.

Brenda relaxed against the coolness of the wall, allowing his lead. It took only seconds for her to find her release. The ragged flame consuming her body, descending in hot, glowing waves, igniting her passion..burning fiercely into her weak limbs. She trembled violently, lost in the throes of a nerve shattering climax.

Flynn arose, looking down at the woman, who was slumped against the wall for support, breathing heavily. His gaze swept her nudity, his hands clenching into tight fists that he not reach for her yet again.

He leaned, bracing him weight against the wall, his hands spread above her shoulders, kissing her luxuriously and of long duration.

She tasted her tanginess on his tongue.

"I'll give you a few moments, baby." He had to leave. He could not be responsible if he stayed. He kissed her again, his dick quivering painfully. His voice was unaccountably stressed. His body filled with an electric voltage of agonizing despair. He tilted her chin upward, claiming her lips one last time. "Thank you, angel." He whispered his gratitude. "I was desperate for you."

He left quietly, his nerves stretched to the breaking point. He walked to the nearest bathroom, grateful no one was about to see his aroused state. He leaned over the first available sink, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

He gripped the edge of the porcelain fixture for support, closing his eyes. He drew in deep, ragged breaths, forcing his body to..calm itself.

"It was worth it." He whispered desolately. "I would do it again..in a fucking heartbeat." No matter the cost to his own deprived system. He lifted his head, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He looked a wreck but..he suddenly felt..amazing, a disarming grin crossing his handsome face. Yes..to get on that woman's good side? He would suffer any torture. He felt on top of the fucking world.

He determined to work through the havoc his body was suffering. He disciplined his mind, breathing deeply for several minutes. Slowly...agonizingly so...his cock softened from it's rigid state. His blood pressure..lowered. His pulse..calmed.

The confusion and disorder of his mind...settled.

He stood, head bowed...hands braced on the sink, his thoughts of anything but the last five minutes.

Provenza entered the wash room, his curiosity piqued. Seeing the other man's position and state..he determined to take it one step at a time. Something was up. Something..not so good.

"So..." the older man began his quest. "I'm thinking...you've somehow managed to wangle your way into Miss Atlanta's...good graces. As improbable as it seems..the evidence is relatively easy to decipher." Provenza was..impressed to say the least. "Want to tell Papa all about it..or do you want to stand there, ashen and grey..and declare plausible deniability?"

Flynn turned his head, his expression neutral. "Just a touch of stomach flu maybe. I'm good."

"Well, you must be, brother..to tempt that little 'cat on a hot tin roof'." Provenza mused. "...I'm here..when and if." The man entered the stall on the right, allowing Andy his privacy.


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen (They'll Be Some Changes Made ...)

There was a new dynamic between Brenda Lee Johnson and Andrew Joseph Flynn. She walked the short trek to the interview room with him beside her. She could feel the confidence in his easy, fluid strides, the handsome face was set in a determined scowl. He had always been her 'go to' guy..if she needed a bit of muscle. She sent the detective out to do the dirty work, always confident, he would bring back results.

Sanchez was capable but he didn't have the experience or acquired skill to interface with known criminals, not that the young man lacked courage. Andrew Flynn understood such men. He could have easily been one, had his path not taken a sharp turn somewhere along the way.

Brenda felt completely safe and shielded in any situation. She confronted murderers on a daily basis. With this man beside her, which..she always made certain he was, if there was any hint at all of unease about any particular suspect..she felt completely secure that he would allow nothing unforeseen to happen to her.

That feeling had magnified of late. He seemed to emanate power and confidence now. Had he always possessed that cocky swagger? He moved his body fluidly, keeping his steps measured to her smaller ones, she realized.

Brenda threw the man a glance, smiling softly up at him, the brown eyes twinkled down at her, as if he knew some amusing secret about her that he found decidedly

scandalous in nature.

She waited primly for him to open the door for her, noting the strong hands as they gripped the handle. She knew those same hands could be as gentle as a stroke of velvet across her skin. "Thank you, Lt." She inclined her head slightly, preceding the man into the small room.

"Good morning, Gentlemen." Brenda extended a warm welcome to those gathered, extending her hand to the man on her left. "Thank you, Mr. Leeman, for allowing your client to come today. We appreciate your cooperation."

"We're here only out of professional courtesy, Chief Johnson."

"You're here..." Flynn's face grimaced with impatient intolerance. "Because we hauled your client's ass in, douche bag..so.."

"Lt...be nice." Brenda knew the two men had no love for each other. Flynn disliked anyone who would try to assist the people he considered responsible for crimes against humanity. Lawyers were high on his 'shit' list, he made no secret about the fact.

Brenda allowed the man to help with her seat. "And..thank you too, Mr. Lundg...Sidney..for taking the time out of your busy schedule. We know all the TV channels have just been clamoring for your attention."

Sidney Lundgrim smiled happily. "It's just been a whirlwind, Deputy Chief. Very exciting indeed!"

"I'm sure it has. We wish you success with all your endeavors, don't we Lt. Flynn."

Flynn gave the man a half sneer. "Yeah..success..Whatever you say, Chief."

Lundgrim shook his head for the man's antics, seemingly not offended by anything Andrew Flynn thought to do or say to/or about him.

Brenda folded her hands before her on the table, leaning forward, keeping her 'happy face' in place. "Well, let's get to it, then, shall we?" She cocked her head to one side, beginning without preamble. "Mr. Lindstrom..we found your DNA and let me assure you, Mr. Leeman..that everything is above board and spic and span legal on that issue...but, we have run it and do you know what?" She asked more than pleasantly, enjoying the slight stiffening of the Derek Lindstrom's body at the shared news. "They tell us...those forensic people..that you have what they call.." She checked with Flynn. "What is that technical thing, Lt?"

"Familiar DNA, Chief." Flynn had placed his hand on the back of her chair where it remained and he leaned close to her, in a rather territorial manner, his gaze rather cold and relentlessly trained on the man in question.

"Yes, thank you, Lt...do you know what that means, Sir?" She asked politely.

"We stipulate the family connection, Chief Johnson." Leeman had not been surprised one bit by the news. "Mr. Lindstrom here is, indeed...Jon Lundgrim's brother."

"You didn't mention that to us, Sir." Brenda's face took on a quizzical expression. "Why ever not?"

"What bearing does it have on the charges you have brought against my client? He told one falsehood about.."

"Oh, Sir..he's done so much more than that, I assure you." Brenda cut the lawyer's sentence short. "We plan to bring further charges against Mr. Lindstrom. The chief one being..murder in the first degree."

Sidney gasped audibly, but a look from Lindstrom silenced any outburst he might have made. Brenda did not miss the interplay.

"I believe Mr. Lundgrim has something to say about that charge, Deputy Chief." He inclined his head slowly, his face showing no strain or stress. "Sidney? I think she is referring to the blood at the scene."

"Oh." The other younger man settled instantly. "Oh..yes. I can explain that."

"You wish to understand the circumstances which lead to my client's blood being at the murder scene, correct? We have discussed the issue with Mr. Lundgrim. I know he can help you out there."

All eyes turned to the man who seemed to radiate enthusiasm and charm suddenly. "It is all just a misunderstanding, I assure you. Uncle Derek had nothing to do with what I did to Richard Flanders, trust me."

"Then ..how did his blood get all over..."

"You can't imagine what it was like." Lindstrom closed his eyes for a goodly measure. "I...I had heard something..glass breaking, I thought but, I was at the other end of the house, so...maybe it was just the storm, I thought, you know? I went to investigate, though."

"I knew Uncle Derek worked at the mansion but I didn't know he would be there that night. It was the middle of the week and..who goes to those stupid things unless it's the weekend, right?" Sidney rolled his eyes expressively.

"I walked into that...blood bath and then..to see.." The man stopped for emphasis. And to collect himself, clearly. "To see it was..my own nephew..." He closed his eyes again, shaking his head minutely. "You can't imagine the horror I felt..I was...stunned! Sickened!"

"Uncle Derek tried to stop me, and that's when the ax slipped...it was all bloody and slick..and I got cut and..so did he." Sidney was more quiet now, not so animated. "I never meant to hurt him..not...you, Uncle."

"I know that, boy." The man reassured the other. "I can't tell you what it means..you coming forward like this..to clear my name. I...I know, you could have just kept quiet."

"You're the only one who has ever given a shit about me." It seemed a rather sad statement. Sidney continued after a beat. " He...passed out." The younger man shrugged. "Cold..right there on the floor by the body. Well, I didn't know exactly what to do but..nothing had really changed. So...I went ahead with the plans I had made. I left..after I had disposed of the head, I mean. He was just coming around. So, I knew he was ok and all. So, I snuck out the back door. I knew he would call the cops for me."

"But..you didn't, did you, Mr. Lindstrom."

"No..." Sheepishly stated. "I didn't know what to do either, to be truthful. He is my brother's kid. He's all the family I have left. And..I understand about Flanders...why, I mean. Not that I advocate what he did. Hell no!" He looked sternly at his nephew. "God, Sidney...what the fuck were you thinking?"

"It just had to be, Uncle. I couldn't..go on as things were."

"...Why didn't you phone the crime in to the police, Sir?"

"The truth? I needed a drink..hell, I needed two..three!" The man swiped his hand across his face. "..The next thing I knew, I was waking up and..the cop cars were coming down the road outside the mansion. I was scared shitless and..afraid I would be blamed for the...for what happened. I..wasn't thinking clearly and..I lied to you people but..I didn't have anything to do with ..." He trailed off.

"He didn't. I did it." Sidney chimed in, keeping his voice modulated, controlled. "Flanders deserved it..you have no idea what it was like. What he was like..but, even had the guy been nice, I couldn't have let him live, don't you see? It just wouldn't be fair." Sidney explained plaintively. "He had it all..a nice home in New York..a good paying job..a couple nice cars...a family who loved him...respect of his peers. What did I have? What had his old man left me?"

"Flanders...Senior..made his reputation and fortune off the sweat of Jon's brow." Lindstrom took up the tale. "He was a two bit hack trying to sell inferior trash before Jon came along. He was a user..a master manipulator. He put up the seed money for the studio so, he had a lot of clout, of course."

"Uncle Derek was the true genius though..a visionary when it comes to the art of film making! Flanders was always jealous of his talent..because he had none of his own, that's why!"

"Sidney..hush now. None of that matters any longer."

"No..they want to know about Flanders..we should tell them everything!" Sidney insisted. "...My dad got Uncle Derek a shot at a couple of projects...he had pull too, you know!" Proudly. "Flanders never forgave him for that because people started to notice...how good Uncle Derek was!"

"Well, don't know about that but..it all came to a head when I found the script for 'The Veil of Secrecy'. Jon loved the part..it was a total departure from the crap he was doing for Flanders...he wanted to play the lead."

"Best of all...Uncle Derek had shown the script to Carmen Diago..an actress of her caliber would bring class to the project." Sidney stated. "No one was better than my mom! She was amazing and so beautiful!"

"Metro agreed to release her from contract for the duration of the film providing they shared in a percentage of the profits." Lindstrom nodded in agreement with Sidney's remark. "We were all very excited and thrilled about the film."

"Flanders freaked.." Sidney's face turned black with anger. "He absolutely refused to have anything to do with the movie."

Lindstrom looked a little hesitant. "Flanders found a sure fire way to stop the production...he orchestrated a love affair with Jon and Carmen..they...let things get out of hand and..Carmen found out..she was pregnant. You can imagine what that could do to both careers back then."

"They were young and in love.." Sidney reminded. "Flanders, the bastard that he was, held the situation over their heads. Dad wouldn't have it though..he decided to put up the money for the film himself..and to hell with the consequences. He wanted to marry Mom anyway."

"Then..that night..the night that..it happened..." Brenda had been watching Lindstrom's face carefully during the narrative. The man showed no emotion..just presented a carefully constructed placidity.

"You have to understand..my dad felt trapped..desperate!" Sidney pleaded his father's case.

"Jon was always high strung..eccentric..."

"As most true genius' are!" Sidney added.

"He always had lived his life the way he wished. He hated being told what he could, or could not do..so, when Flanders threatened to call the heads of the other studios..to tell them about the child.." Lindstrom shook his head woefully.

"Flanders could be vindictive..a cruel, unfeeling bastard, right, Uncle Derek?"

"Yes..yes, he could." The man sighed heavily. "Jon had grown accustomed to the life style..the fame..nor could he offer Carmen any less than she was already used to."

Brenda tried to put herself in the place of the young actress. She found it impossible to do so.

"That was no reason to go off half-cocked and kill someone." Flynn didn't see it. Would never be able to see it. "You make the best of life..you improvise. If the woman loved your dad..she would have understood."

Brenda had not expected any other viewpoint from the man beside her. Judging from the young man's face, Flynn's opinion meant something to him. She didn't understand exactly why. Maybe Flynn reminded Sidney of his dad or something. Flynn had the good looks of a movie star. The tough exterior of a rugged leading man.

"Please don't judge him.." Sidney pleaded. "He was a good, decent man."

Brenda saw it was important to the young gay man that a man of Flynn's character..his caliber..take Sidney seriously. It was imperative that the Detective be made to perceive the significance of all Sidney was attempting to convey.

"He was just pushed beyond human endurance by a sadistic son-of-a-bitch who was out to destroy his life and hurt the woman he loved."

Flynn surprisingly kept his opinion to himself..something he hardly ever did. Brenda was curious as to the reasons.

Provenza entered the room, leaning to whisper in the woman's ear. She nodded briefly, standing. Flynn arose as well, sensing a break in the case. He kept his features perfectly unreadable.

"Gentlemen? Could I ask your indulgence for just a few more minutes? If you would like coffee or a cold drink, please advise Detective Sanchez here." The perpetually scowling individual had taken up his spot by the door, folding his hands before him. He looked like he was preparing to stay for a while. "We will endeavor to make your stay with us as pleasant as possible."

Without further adieu, the woman took her leave. She waited demurely for Flynn to open the door again, following the older detective from the room. Provenza pulled up a few feet outside the door to wait for the woman to come abreast of him.

Sanchez tried a smile, but it came off as a slight grunt instead. His dark eyes watched the three men warily. No one asked for refreshments.

"Sorry, Chief...but, Tao has the attorney that defended Lundgrim in the your office." Provenza explained his actions before he could be questioned about them. "William Schafner. Now, remember..he's an old geezer, so take it easy on him, ok?"

Provenza lead the way, speaking over his shoulder as he walked. "We don't want him having a stroke or heart attack."

"You better button up that top few buttons, then..." Andy had leaned, to whisper conspiratorially, his eyes having lowered to the area on the front of her blouse. He lifted his brows, cocking his head a bit to the side, his expression wry. "I know how it's affecting me..can only imagine what it might do to the old guy."

Brenda shot him a 'be quiet' look but..her mouth turned up into a sly smile and she walked on..without attending to the buttons. "I guess you both are just going to have to take your chances, then..hum, Lt?"

Andy lowered his head, grinning widely. He liked when she got all saucy and bold! It just didn't get any better than that!

Brenda entered her office, smiling brightly at the elderly gentleman sitting across from her desk chair. She offered her hand, surprised at how firm his grip was. "Mr. Schafner, we are sooooo sorry you had to make such a long trip down to us. Please accept my sincere apologies but..we need to ask you just a few very important questions, if you don't mind?"

"They didn't have pretty ladies like you in my day. Not in charge, at least." The old eyes shown with intelligence, and were a bit lecherous as they swept Brenda Lee's slight frame. "I would never have retired if so."

"Well, thank you, Sir..I am deeply flattered."

"Repulsed more like it..but, ask your questions, my dear." The man had chuckled appreciating his own wit. "I'm at your disposal."

Andy had to give the guys marks for audacity. For once, he wasn't jealous, but..he wasn't sure if he liked the way the old guy was leering at Brenda either. He zipped it, leaning against the back wall, his arms folded across his chest, waiting it out.

He listened attentively and when the interview was ended, he even walked the old geezer to the elevator. Tao took it from there, as Andy was required to accompany the Chief and she was now ready to return to Interview Room 'A'.


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen (And They Say Chivalry Is Dead...)

Brenda's mind was not focused. She knew as much. She stared at the statement the attorney had given, trying to concentrate.

She had so much to do. So much on her plate. The woman rubbed the center of her forehead with her index and middle fingers, the circular motion and applied pressure easing the building tension behind her temples and eyes.

She had spoken with Fritz a few moments ago and the conversation was only now just beginning to sink in. The jest of which was..she had suggested a trial separation. Time away from each other to get some perspective, perhaps. She had tried to be as gentle as possible in breaking the news.

She had told him that the other woman had nothing to do with her decision, that she had believed his explanation from before. She hadn't, but even that issue could have been forgiven eventually, had it been the only problem on her list.

What Brenda could not get past, could not forgive..was his words. The hurtful, searing accusations that seemed to come out of the blue but the woman realized..Fritz must have been harboring the deep seeded doubts and beliefs for some time now. She never noticed before how often he talked down to her, as if he were addressing a spoiled, obnoxious child.

Fritz was very presumptuous, as if any decision she would think to make was the incorrect one but if she would only deign to listen to what he was saying, he would guide her to the correct path, if she would only cease being so obstinate and unreasonable.

Brenda was surprised by his sudden about face in his feelings toward her..or maybe she wasn't. Had she been aware on a subconscious level? Is that what lead her to Flynn's arms? Although, she liked to think, she was not that petty a person.

She could not forgive her lapse where the detective was concerned. It was wrong..she had sinned..willfully..knowingly. And she would be punished by an unforgiving, extracting God. That was a given in her world.

Raised a Southern Baptist, a religion with strict beliefs in hell and brimstone preaching, Brenda had no doubts as to what future lay in store for her after her demise. Well..why not. She deserved such a fate.

You did not go from one man's bed to another's all the while professing to love the first.

She had heard the talk, about such women. She never thought she would actually turn out to be one. She could only imagine what Andrew Flynn thought of her now.

Oh..he wanted her..what was between her legs, more aptly put. But, the novelty of that would fade quickly enough..just like it had with Will Pope. Another reason she was going to burn in Hell. You think she would learn.

She and Flynn had given in to each other's baser needs in a weak moment. None of which negated her part in the debacle.

And while she found herself extremely attracted to the man, she wasn't stupid enough to believe his interest in her was anything more than physical.

It's what he did, after all. Go from one female to another. How many times had she heard the stories of his many conquests?

She certainly knew the score before she stepped into the game.

Nor did she blame the man. She was a mature adult who made a decision. Not out of ignorance, either.

Her concerns were more, having found out her relationship with Fritz was based on lies. First, his lies to her..about his true intent and feelings and secondly, her lie to him..a lie of omission. In the larger sense, she was the one at fault. Not Fritz.

Andrew Flynn? He understood her..accepted her, faults and all. They were cut from the same fabric. Her life was her work, just as his was and for the first time..Brenda felt that was ok.

She loved her job. She was damned good at it. Some said, the best. Something she had accomplished all on her own. Why was it wrong to wish to do that job? Just once, she would like to come to work with out feeling she had let someone down or committed a crime.

As a woman, however, she had always enjoyed the attentions of a man. Being treated as if she were special. She liked the feeling they gave her when she got all dressed up for them..and looked her best. She knew she was pretty, but she also knew..the rest of the package was deeply flawed. Finding someone to accept what she was, had never been easy. Flynn made her feel that she didn't have to try to hide any part of herself...the good or the bad.

She did understand, of course..it was only temporary with him.

Once the conquest was over, he would lose interest and move on.

For all she knew, Fritz was considering that option as well. He certainly had not fought all that hard to change her mind about the trial separation.

He had been sullen and tight-lipped..uncommunicative. It had been left with.. 'we'll speak when we're both more rationally motivated.'

She hadn't understood the relevance of that statement, only that it was directed mostly to her somehow.

She thought she HAD been.. 'rationally motivated.'

Well..she had other things to do. More pressing matters with which to contend. She put the rest from her mind, just as she had all morning.

Flynn looked at her oddly when she grasped the handle of the door herself, flinging it wide, entering the 'Interview Room'. She had not said one word and her demeanor was beyond cool.

The woman usually allowed him to offer the polite gestures, after all. Which he enjoyed performing for her..well, any woman really but..moreso, Brenda Lee, of course. Andy was old-fashioned when it came to a lady. He opened doors and pulled out chairs and sent flowers and remembered birthdays. One would never have guessed his secret from the tough exterior he presented to most.

Brenda wasn't in the mood. The last thing she needed at the moment, or wanted..was a man 'doing' for her. She was quite self sufficient when she had to be. Perhaps it was time they were reminded of that fact! Well past time, maybe!

Andrew Flynn felt the frigid blast of icy demeanor, confused by the change that had come over the woman. He followed her into the room, his mind flitting about actively, trying to analyze the sudden mood shift. So far? He had nothing.

"So..Sidney..how do you know all these things about your father?" She began without preamble, having opened the attorney's statement that she could refer back to it when she needed. "You speak so articulately for him...but, how can you know for certain.."

"My father left a diary. I have it. It was to be used for his memoirs." The young man explained readily. "Portions will be included with my novel."

"Well..we have an eye witness so to speak..to rebutt a few of the things your dad put down." Brenda was no longer all smiles and pleasantries. "Your father's attorney, William Schafner spoke to us just now. You might be interested to know he tells the tale a little differently than you guys."

Brenda consulted her notes. "Not only that, Natalie Flanders related the matter from her perspective, which definitely was an eye opener for us. Painting her father as the unfortunate victim of Jon Lundgrim's murderous attack..a man, according to her..who tried every way possible to help your dad when it was found out that Miss Diago was with child."

"That's a lie! Of course she would sa..."

"She said that he offered to pay for the best doctors and clinics..after Carmen had decided to abort the baby she carried."

"NO!" Sidney shot up, his face red with rage. "My mother would not.."

"Sit down." Andy had arisen slowly, his expression alone alerting the young man to 'listen'...for his voice had been controlled and authoritative.

"Sit down, Sidney..they are just trying to rattle you." Lindstrom intervened, his own tone reassuring and stress free. "Sit down, boy..collect yourself."

"William Schafner confirmed that your dad experienced uncontrolled outbursts of anger and irrational moods which often kept productions over-budget and relationships with the cast and crew members strained to the breaking point. That he was having trouble paying his legal fees because the studio was not backing him..that it had been trying to get rid of him for years but that Flanders prevented your dad from getting his ass canned time and time again."

"If Jon went..Flanders had nothing." Lindstrom stated. "Jon could be difficult but that could be said of any big time actor back then."

"The truth will finally be told.." Sidney seemed better now. "We've heard all those lies before. We have a chance to set the record straight, right Uncle Derek?"

"Absolutely."

"Mr. Schafner told us about an awful quarrel you and your brother had concerning Carmen Diago the night before Flander's death..can you enlighten us about that incident, Sir?" Brenda turned her interest to the other man.

"The quarrel was not about Carmen. We argued..as brothers do..about script revisions." Lindstrom could not be rattled. "While I was charmed by Miss Diago, as any other man on the planet, I fully realized that Jon and she were in love. I could never complete with his magnetism and good looks."

"You must have felt that all your life..being in the shadow of your brothers fame and talent."

"...The talent part is questionable." Upon seeing the stricken expression on Sidney's face. "I'm joking, kid. Of course, it wasn't easy being Jon Lundgrim's brother but he helped me in my career and encouraged me to try my hand at directing. I was grateful to Jon."

Sidney smiled lovingly at his uncle.

"Were you, Sir?" Brenda wondered aloud. "Or..did you envy him and resent him for taking the woman you loved even though you had first claim to her.." She reasoned. "You even offered her a script of a life time when you could have picked any actress around..and how did she repay you? You had done all the work..you had the talent to direct her..not your brother."

"The script was good, granted but without Carmen to star in it, it would probably have gone unnoticed by most. Certainly the people who counted and as to my involvement with the lady.." He shrugged. "It was all one sided. A thing a man hates to admit but..she had eyes only for Jon. You understand all about that issue.." He turned curious eyes to...Andrew Flynn. "Don't you, Lt."

"...Excuse the hell out of me?" Andy not only took umbrage, his temper flared and when he arose this time..it was clear he meant to do some serious harm to someone...any one...

Lindstrom studied the livid man evenly. "I read people very well. If you would like me to elaborate..I will."

Andy felt a ruddy flush staining his collar, spreading up his face. He felt exposed and vulnerable suddenly..feelings he really...REALLY...hated.

"Suffice to say..it happens to the best of us." Lindstrom let it go. "After a time, I moved on. I'm not going to lie and say it was easy, because..it wasn't."

"I...didn't know, Uncle." Clearly, Sidney had been impressed with Derek's ability to put Flynn on the defensive so easily.

"It's alright, Sidney. It was a long time ago."

"Yes, it is sad." Brenda thought she saw a way to get between these two men. "How awful for you..even if it had worked out alright and you got to make your film, you still would have faced years of having to work with the two people who betrayed you."

"Work is work, Deputy Chief." Lindstrom shrugged aimlessly. "You, of all people, know all about that..and personal is personal. I can separate the two..can you?"

"That's it, you little weasel.." Andrew Flynn was up and around the table in record time, his beefy fists clutching the front of Lindstrom's jacket front.

"Calm your man, Deputy Chief!" Lindstrom's attorney shoved against the strength of Flynn's grip. "We do NOT have to endure such.."

"Lt!" Brenda snapped, placing her hand on his bunched up fists. "Decorum, please!" She threw the man a disenchanted glare. "Sit...down!"

Andy...relaxed his grip, easing back, his face still clouded with fury though.

Lindstrom seemed nonplused, readjusting his clothing. "Have I offended you, Lt? If so, I apologiz.."

"Get fucked!" Andy suggested..strongly.

"We're out of here..."

"I don't think that would be to your client's advantage, Sir..but, if you wish to leave..by all means." Brenda did not bluff so easily.

The attorney eventually reseated himself, knowing it was better to hear it all now that he might have amble time to prepare for the trial date..if..or more likely..when..it arrived. "I will not have Mr. Lindstrom subjected to such behavior."

"Yeah? You get fucked too." Andy's rebuttal was ignored and summarily dismissed by the attorney with but one exasperated grunt of annoyance.

"Shall I tell you what I think, Sir?" Brenda directed her remarks to Derek Lindstrom. "I think..you are a smart and manipulative..even more so than Dirk Flanders."

Andy jerked his head to the woman..oh, NOW she reminded the guy's name?

"That you orchestrated this entire murder..that you're using Sidney here as a fall guy for a murder you committed. That you've convinced him that the only way he will ever be noticed or appreciated by the Hollywood community is through notoriety..since everything else he's tried has failed, right Sidney?" Brenda was on a roll, at her best when the chips were down and it looked like there was no lining behind the clouds. "I think you're treating this heartless..unconscionable murder like a new script you've found."

Andy's brow furrowed deeply as he watched the woman's mind work.

"You're directing again..aren't you, Sir." Brenda appeared impressed. "It's the greatest script you've ever encountered, isn't it...so...true to life. How am I doing so far? Is it coming close to the truth you seem so determined to conceal from us?"

"A very nice synopsis but..selling it to the right people..or a jury, for that matter?" Lindstrom seemed doubtful, "I've got the best thespian in the world on my side. I doubt there is anyone around today that can top his performance. I will put my faith in Sidney's talent any day of the week."

Sidney preened and glowed with pride.

"You must feel free to take your best shot. Juries aren't really interested in the truth any longer..just a good show. We'll play the cards we've been dealt, right, Sidney?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. DeMille." Sidney practically giggled, his joy almost contagious.

"But, Sidney...you haven't heard the whole story yet." Brenda exclaimed. "Don't leave before the last act..you'll miss the good stuff!"


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen (What's It All About, Alfie?"

"I need to speak with my client, Deputy Chief..." The attorney interrupted hastily, halting the proceedings in no uncertain terms, to Brenda's chagrin.

Even though she felt like chunking some heavy object at the man, she checked such impulses, smiling tightly across the table at the man.

"I know you'll give us a few seconds?" The man smiled right back, just as insincerely, Brenda assumed.

"Of course, Sir." She arose gracefully, gathering her articles. "Take all the time you need. The facts won't change, will they? Refreshments, gentlemen?"No one took her up on the offer.

She exited with what dignity she could muster feeling as she was. She understood perfectly why some chose to comment murder at that moment in time.

She and Flynn exited the room, walking the short space to the observation portal next door. They couldn't hear what was transpiring but they could watch. No law against that..yet. Brenda thought.

"Damn!" She muttered her annoyance. "Damn...DAMN!" She had painstakingly built the tension, having needed the momentum to continue. "I hate lawyers! I hate them! Always interfering!"

Andy Flynn didn't hate them..not at this exact moment. It gave him an opportunity to speak with Brenda Lee..alone.

"Yeah, and that bastard Lindstrom is smart. He knows what you're doing." The man felt compelled to address the situation as well, however. "And he doesn't seem worried one bit that you have figured it all out." He shook his head, watching Lindstrom take Sidney Lundgrim to one side. "I missed it, Chief." Andy was angry with himself..and disgusted. "I just saw a drunk when I interviewed him. I didn't look beyond that first impression."

"That's all anyone would have seen, Lt." Brenda paced slowly back and forth, her eyes keenly observing the interplay between Lindstrom and the younger gay man. "We didn't have many pieces to the puzzle then. Don't berate yourself. Your observations and insight into this case have led us to this point."

"That damned lawyer knew how to shut us down, too." Flynn felt Brenda's frustrations, noting her crossed arms and stiff posture. "Your reputation must be getting around." He grinned down at her, teasing to lighten her mood. "They used to shrug you off as nothing to worry about..not so much anymore, right?"

"And look at our 'director guy'.." She shared her disdain. "Ten to one, he's prompting his 'star' pupil again. DAMN that lawyer!"

Andy watched through the two way glass, his thoughts revealed freely to Brenda. "I've seen a lot of things in my time." He had. "But this is even weird by my standards. The kid is not only willing to take the heat for a murder he didn't commit, he's down right eager. How delusional do you have to be to reach that stage?"

"It's a sort of vindication." Brenda thought she 'got it'. "All his life, he's had this gift. How could he not with genes passed down from such talented parents. But no one has taken the time or effort to see it. He's been dismissed like some bothersome bug by people who should know better."

"Like a June bug, Chief?"

Brenda smiled "June bugs have their purpose too, Lt. You know.." She turned introspective. "I've fought that mentality too. Most women do..that invade a male's domain. I understand Sidney better than most, I guess."

Andy fell silent for a long beat, his hands going to his pockets, bunching inside into tight fists. "...Jerks like me, you mean? I couldn't get past the skirt and dumb blonde exterior at first, remember?"

"Dumb blonde?" She took exception.

The man relaxed with her gentle reproach. "Shows how wrong a guy can be, doesn't it, Chief."

She cut him a humorless look.

"You still pissed at me?"

"...I wasn't pissed at you."

"Fritz?" The took a shot, rewarded by a slight tightening of the pretty mouth. "Can I help?"

She shook her head the long blonde tresses swishing gently, cascading down her back. "I have to handle it. But..I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No problem." He had broad shoulders, after all. "As long as we're ok now."

"...I...I have been meaning to.."

"Don't." He warned, his tone low..taunt. "Don't dismiss me like that. I don't deserve..that."

Brenda looked at the man, her mind stagnant for a beat.

"This is not the time or the place...I get that, but.." Andy cut her short. "If you've decided to get back with the guy, that's all well and good. If you want to go back to the 'work' only shit..just tell me but..don't treat me like something under your shoe."

"I...what are you..talking about?" Brenda became defensive. "I have a say in this too, you know!"

"Let me guess..you are sorry it happened." Andy mocked, his feelings in turmoil. "You consider it a mistake. You're even thinking about transferring me out..to ease your conscience? That makes you a pussy in my book..you're a god damned coward, Brenda Lee Johnson!" He clearly was warming to the moment, his eyes blazing their pain and depth of emotions. "You're afraid to keep me around..why is that, do you think?"

"That's enough, Lt." Brenda was flushed with her own particular brand of emotion. "I think you had just better..stand down!"

Andy moved decidedly closer, his breath fanning her cheeks, smelling of coffee and cinnamon tic tacs. "If we were back in that room and I was between your fucking legs...me 'standing down' would be the last thing on your mind! You're real brave when you know it's damned safe to be so!" He motioned to their surroundings. "Why don't you say these things to me when I can respond in kind? You know why? Because you're afraid of what I might make you feel! That's why! Damn your heartless soul to hell!"

He walked away, seething with suppressed anger and rage. His heart ripping to shreds. His worse nightmare having come to pass. She has spoken to the guy and now..it was over. Just like that! All he had hoped for..all he had dreamed about..gone. He hadn't meant shit to her.

A convenient lay..nothing more. Andy reached his desk but stood aimlessly searching out the familiar things on top. He saw none of them, his vision unable to fix on any one thing at present. He felt like puking. It was touch and go if he was going to keep his lunch down..which hadn't been much, granted but still...it churned and broiled about in his stomach.

"With me, Lt..." She had followed him, her tone tight and concise, and for him alone. Her stance brittle and determined. "With me...with ME!" She pointed jerkily to her office. "NOW!"

Provenza glanced up from his perusal of the paper, his concentration joggled by the sharp rejoinder. He followed the two retreating figures with mild interest but it wasn't as if Flynn wasn't constantly getting called on the cuff by the woman.

The older man exchanged a whimsical look with Sanchez but both men went back to their past times. One to the video game..one to the newspaper. Tao hadn't even bothered to look up at the disturbance and Daniels and Gabriel had gone to lunch together.

Brenda shut the door and pulled the blinds with a flourish, her anger transmitted to the chores at hand. Andrew Flynn was not intimidated by her mood today. He watched her small figure move about the room, his soul intent at present..to try to keep his lunch down...still.

Brenda turned, ready for battle, her pretty face set and livid. "Well..I'm here, Lt..and regardless of the fact..you aren't between my legs..nor do I ever foresee a time when you will be so again..but that aside...what exactly did you need to say to me? Be advised...I will take it like the unfeeling bitch I am, so...let it rip!"

Andy...swallowed hard, all the anger draining from his body. He felt worse than miserable. He hated being at odds with the woman. He fucking hated it. "I...I shouldn't have spoken to you...like I did." He admitted tightly, his head bowed. "I...I just don't see why we can't.." He trailed away, the words sounding ridiculous in his own mind now. If she was going to get back with the son-of-a-bitch then.. "It was..disrespectful and..that is one thing you haven't earned from me...from any of us and so..I'm sorry..for that. For..how I.."

Brenda stared at him, her temper still high. "And I'm just supposed to accept your apolog.."

"An apology implies I'm sorry for what I said..I'm not." He lifted a cool stare. "It was the tone I used to convey .." He shifted his bulk uneasily. "I meant what I said. But, I'm sorry I couldn't find a more appropriate way to say it."

Brenda's mouth fell open for such audacity.

Andy shook his head minutely, lifting his eyes to the ceiling for a long beat. "I had it all planned. Like the idiot I am." He mocked himself with a smirk. "Dinner at my apartment..drive down to Huntington Beach..walk along the ocean. Take some wine maybe..cheese and crackers. Some gourmet, hey, Chief?"

The man ran his hand threw his hair. "I know..I'm out of your league. I know..he's better for you. Fuck!" He growled out his disillusionment. "Don't you think I know that? Hell..I didn't even finish college. And the courses I took, most of them were just so I could apply to be a cop. And I slept with my instructors..well, two of them, to get passing grades."

Brenda's face twisted comically but..she let him talk.

"The other was a guy or I probably would have hit on him too."

Brenda bit her lip to keep from smiling because the man seemed so bereft. "I know there can't be any future for ..." He couldn't even say it. "My brain knows that, Chief." He disgusted. "Other parts of my body...they don't know it yet...I...guess." He admitted morosely.

The silence was more than uncomfortable for the man. Brenda purposely kept silent, however.

"...I'm not usually this..insecure with women." God, he was feeling his inadequacies.

"Yes, Lt." She remarked casually, going to sit at her desk. "We're all aware of your prowess where the opposite sex is concerned. You are a legend around here, I dare say."

"Hey...a guy has needs, damn it." He snapped, coming to stand before her desk, his hands used to do a lot of his 'talking' for him. "If he's lucky enough to find a receptive woman, especially at my age..but it was always...ALWAYS..consensual and not once did I NOT practice safe sex! I'm just saying, Chief!"

"I didn't see you practicing it with me." She reminded, her brows arching slightly.

Flynn had the grace to be bothered. "...It was different with ...you."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Lt..please."

"I swear to God, Chief!" The man lifted his hand heavenwardly.

"I wouldn't bandy that name about so freely, were I you." Brenda suggested. "You and I both have a lot to answer for in that department."

Flynn glanced away for a beat. "It wasn't...wrong." He was a little unclear about that part though, were he truthful with himself. "It..didn't feel...wrong. As God is my witness, Chief..nothing has ever felt so..right! I...didn't know it could..feel like that!"

Brenda blinked, for his eyes held her spell bound. Her heart began to thud in her chest cavity, for the brown orbs were melting her resolve..and...her heart.

"You are the most..beautiful woman I've ever been with, inside and out.. and..I can't find the right words to make you see how..perfect it was for me." He spoke from his heart, which was breaking into. "And now..you're asking me just to..give it up without a fight? Just...to let it go? I...don't know how to do that." He told the absolute truth.

"For God's sake, Lt..you know..these things never work out."

"I..know that." He agreed, a dark depression settling over him. "It ..doesn't matter. I can't just...stop."

"I..I couldn't promise you anything." Brenda moved ever so slowly, her own heart reaching out to this man for reasons even she couldn't explain.

"I don't need promises."

"...I..I'm a screw up. I'm...selfish and stubborn and..a workaholic and..worse!"

"I know." He nodded unhappily.

"Well...you..don't have to agree so.."

"Everything that you are.." Andy tried to explain his reasoning. "Is..what makes you..you. How can anyone..not want to..be a part of that? I don't understand that, Chief..I just don't."

"Calm down..I'm listening." She had taken a step back from her desk, as he had leaned forward across the object, his hands braced on the top, his anger a tangible force between them. "I said I would!"

Andy..calmed. "Give me some time to..get used to the idea. If you're going back to him. Let me.." He didn't know what to ask for. He didn't want her to go back to Fritz. He wanted her to stay with him. But, that wasn't to be, he guessed so...what were his options? "I can't just..stop..." Loving you. The words stuck in his throat. His pride holding them back. It was all he had left, after all.

"I..don't know what I'm going to do about..Fritz, to be honest. That has nothing to do with.."

"WHAT?" Andy grasped the words like a life line.

Brenda started at the loudly exclaimed question, her eyes large and vacant suddenly.

"...What?"

"What..did you say?" He demanded she repeat the sentence, thinking he must have heard incorrectly. "About..the FBI guy?"

"That is still..undecided. And it's really none of your affair." Brenda balked at repeating the matter. "I just feel, it is unfair to you to.."

"NO!" The man jumped on the little hope sprawled before him. "Eh...no. I mean..that's..that's fine, Chief. I...It's..not unfair. I'm..I get it. Really. I have to ask though..does it mean..that we can..see each other occasionally? Dinner maybe? That Pride and Prejudice junk is playing at the Majestic. Do you like that English shit? I do..I love it! I can't see it enough! If..you like it, I mean! Maybe we could..I don't know..grab some dinner and..go see it sometime?...You know?"

"You really hate the English junk, don't you, Lt." She found the lie endearing.

"NO..I like it! Especially the horse back riding and the dogs chasing the poor little fox and crap like that!"

She chuckled lightly. "I like those parts too."

"See? We have a lot in common we don't even know about yet."

"More than you know." She was just beginning to see the fact. "...It still feels..wrong on my part to.."

"It's not." He cut her short. "I know what I'm doing, Chief. My eyes are wide open here. Just..give us a chance. You won't regret it...I promise." He would do everything in his power to see that she didn't at least.

"Let's just take it..a day at a time, how about that then?"

"It sounds..." Andy smiled just for her. "Amazing...now, what do you say. Let's go stake this little blood sucker to the wall. Work your magic, Chief. That walk on the beach sounded just fine to me, how about you?"

"It's still raining, Lt." She lifted her hand to the world outside the window.

"You ever made love in the rain, Chief...on a beach?"

Brenda tingled all over with the way he was looking at her. "I would freeze my butt off out there."

"I'll keep you warm." He made another promise, his look one of total ownership suddenly. Even the feminist in Brenda could not find it in her heart to object in this instance, however.

"A noble boast, Sir..now.." She picked up her discarded purse, draping it over her shoulder. "Let us see if you can achieve it."

"Hey.." Andy halted her supposed exit, glancing around stealthily, tugging her back into the corner of the room, his head descending, his lips claiming her's in a passionately eager kiss, his tongue pressing intimately into the warm moistness of her mouth. His arms pulled her roughly to him, holding her tightly against his ever growing arousal.

For a brief eternity, Brenda's world was warm and sensual and erotic. His huge hand dwarfed her buttocks as he pushed suggestively into the vulnerable valley of her being, thrusting slowly..the hard ridge of his organ grinding into the sensitive area, as he had lifted her with one arm securely fastened about her waist, his free palm cupping the underside of her thigh, opening her legs, as he eased into the slot provided.

Brenda began to ache and respond, her hips gyrating gently against the hardness of his shaft, her panties spotting with her wetness. She moaned happily, her arms lifting, holding tightly to the strength of his neckline, her mouth answering his request for further intimacy when called upon to do so.

Andy knew he was pushing his luck to the extreme, reluctantly allowing her to slide down his taunt body back to 'earth'. His arms loosening, his lips releasing her warm, delicious ones.

"I was hoping you would take that remark with a grain of salt." She lifted a flirtation stare to the man's waiting gentleness.

"..What..remark?"

Brenda ran her finger down the length of his cock, enjoying the curt grunt of admonishment/gasp of delight he offered for her antics.

"The one about..you never being between my legs again."

She held her smile, pushing from him slowly. "We have work to do, Lt Flynn."

"I'm all for finishing it, Chief...believe me."

"Real work." She reprimanded teasingly..

"If you do it right..it IS work.." He reminded impishly. Following her lead, however. "On my part, at least."

"You can show me your meaning...later." She called over her shoulder, flipping the gorgeous hair out of her way. Andy's eyes deepened, observing the beauty of the long fluff, his hands itching to touch it. "In great detail."

"Yes, Ma'am." He gallantly succumbed to his fate. "I'm at your disposal. Just say the word."

"What word would that be, exactly..Lt?" She feigned undue interest, keeping her tone between them as they walked back through the squad room.

"It's real hard to walk in this condition.." He scolded superficially. "Just saying, Chief."

"Do you need a minute, Lt?" She glanced back at his 'state' upon arrival in the two-way mirror room, her expression totally ingenious.

"You can be a real bitch, can't ya." He seemed impressed but not embarrassed..not in the least.

"Do you like that in your women, sir?"

"Oh hell yeah, baby." He sighed contentedly. "But, you behave now, you hear?" He took on his best 'southern' accent which on a Jersey boy..made Brenda giggle. "I wouldn't want to have to turn you over the proverbial knee...that would just be..unseemly..wouldn't it."

"And fun." Brenda lifted her brows and the man took the hint...opening the door for her to enter the adjoining room.

"Show time." He whispered for her ears alone. "I'll file that 'spanking' thing for later, if you like, Chief."

"No need, Lt." Brenda smiled brightly at those gathered in the room. "I'll remind you."

Flynn grinned impishly, making the men gathered wonder...what the hell was going on that put the 'mean guy' into such a good mood..whatever it was probably did not bode well for them, surely.

"


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen (Are We There Yet...)

Flynn could smell her perfume..a light, erotic scent that made his flesh tingle with subdued response. It was so difficult. Not to reach out..touch her. His fingers twitched to touch her. He tightened them on the back of her chair, his left hand clenching into a tight fist.

He liked the feel of her skin. It was soft and warm and smooth. And the thought that he now had limited access to all those delicious curves and secret places, just made the man want to get Brenda alone somewhere and have her all to himself for a while, with no interruptions or work to interfere with his time.

His eyes kept searching out the structured curve of her breastbone..the gentle concave of her throat. He knew she liked to be nuzzled there..she was all soft and feminine when he nuzzled that spot..and very..receptive.

He tried to concentrate on what she was saying. He knew it was imperative that he do so. His job was to help her get these bozos. He wanted to be there for her..in every capacity but definitely here, in her most favorite of venues.

He focused, sitting his formidable scowl, his eyes trained on the perps..his priorities finally set.

"It must be so difficult for you, Sidney. You..most of all." Brenda was saying. "All these years..knowing how good you really are and no one..not one person, willing to even give you a chance to show them. Or..even if you did get a foot in the door, the idiots could not see it..they don't have the talent themselves so how could they possibly see how exceptional you are!"

"Oh my god! That is so perceptive!" Sidney's eyes were large and astonished. "That's exactly right.."

"Of course it is." Brenda sympathized readily.

"I mean..I'm not bragging, I swear to God..I really can act! I love my craft! I live it! I breathe it! I really am good! I know that sounds.."

"No, no it doesn't. It just simply is the truth, isn't it. How could you not follow in the footsteps of such exceptional people?" Brenda objected. "Your mother and father both..extraordinary actors! Both, creative, passionate craftsmen!"

"It's in my blood!" Sidney breathed out dramatically, closing his eyes for a long beat for emphasis.

"Mr. Lindstrom here, has seen it all along. He's nurtured your talent, hasn't he..just like he did your father."

"Yes." Sidney glanced fondly at Derek Lindstrom. "Only Uncle Derek understood. I owe him everything!"

"But, you're repaying him, aren't you." Brenda reminded. "It really is a brilliant plan. Even we could see how intricate and complicated it is."

"And we've seen it all, Sidney, believe me." Flynn reminded. "This plan has to get some sort of award for tenacity alone! And your execution has been flawless. I'll give you that. Even we can appreciate 'art' when we see it."

"Absolutely..why, we were just discussing the fact." Brenda smiled happily over to her co-hort. "Your uncle is indeed, a genius. There is no doubt in my mind what-so-ever!"

"The clips we saw?" Andy did his part. "With your Mother? In "Night Of Heat"..amazing! You forget just how good those actors were back then. Especially compared to the half-baked, contrived scripts and talent out there today!"

"Oh..God, isn't that the awful truth?" Sidney warmed to Andy again.

"I can't name one actor today that can hold a candle to those of that era. They're all spoiled, obnoxious pussies who wouldn't know an honest day's labor if it bit them on the ass!"

"Tell me about it." Sidney disdained. "Air-conditioned trailers and bottled water? Special 'want lists'..demanding things they haven't earned the right to demand!"

"But your mother?" Andy agreed. "She endured the heat of a jungle, the hardships of location shooting! Sleeping on the ground in a canvas tent, no running water, no electricity, roughing it like the pro she was, and that performance she turned in? Mesmerizing! I couldn't take my eyes off her!"

Lindstrom's face was carefully masked. Brenda knew the man was intelligent enough to know what they were attempting..but, for the moment, all he could do was bide his time and hope that the younger..less perceptive Sidney Lundgrim, did not fall for the ruse.

"You're from that stock, Sidney and the people in charge today?" Brenda waved a dismissing hand in the air. "They're just untalented business men who are out for one thing only..the almighty dollar. They can't see beyond the bottom line and the real talent is lost.."

"A pretty face and big boobs, Chief..that's what sells these days in those creep's eyes." Andy shook his head woefully. He pulled his eyes away from the full slope of Brenda's breasts, shaking the image of her naked and squirming beneath him. "...They underestimate the audiences' intelligence." His left hand gestured, palm up and open. "Me? I like a good, character driven script."

"Oh, me too, Lt!" Brenda was more than enthusiastic. "But how many are out there today? Sidney? Maybe you should move to England. Those people turn out some pretty interesting movies, don't you think, Lt?"

"You know how I love that English stuff, Chief." Andy reminded, straight-faced. "I can't recall the last really good script here, though. So..you really can't blame Sidney here, Chief." The man set the stage for Brenda's big finale. "All he did really was to take an excellent part when it came along. God knows how many of those he's had to watch walk out the door..it isn't fair, damn it! Life can be a real bitch some times."

"I don't blame him, Lt...you know that." Brenda lied through her pretty, white teeth.

"All he did was ..finally? Be in the right place at the right time."

"You see, Sidney? We know you didn't kill poor unfortunate Mr. Flanders. Why, it just probably made you sick to death to have to stand there and watch how that poor man died. You just have to be sensitive and caring..how could you be the actor you are, otherwise?"

Sidney cast Lindstrom a hasty glance, his face whitening to a sickly pallor.

"Oh, hell, Chief.." Flynn disgusted. "From what I found out about Flanders? He was a major prick, just like Sidney said."

"Now, Lt..it isn't our place to judge a person, as well you know."

"I'm just saying though. Flanders took after his old man, just like Sidney did his Dad. It's like time has made a complete circle, ya know? And landed right back in the 1950s. I tell ya, it's kinda ironic, actually." Andy stated his opinion.

"Well, there are some discrepancies." Brenda took the opening Flynn had given her and ran with it. "Two murders instead of one, and that's the part that just makes me so sad."

"Tragic really, Chief because..damn it, I like Sidney here and I think it sucks how he's being used. He's just another one of the innocents that got caught up in this sicko's twisted plan." Andy threw daggers at Lindstrom.

"We must remain professional, Lt..no matter our own feelings on the matter."

"No..you don't understa.."

"Sidney, remember my instructions." Lindstrom warned quietly.

"But, they are maligning you, Uncle..misconstruing.."

"Oh we understand perfectly, Sidney." Brenda interrupted when Lindstrom would have commented further. "We think you are the one who is being manipulated here."

"You didn't catch the part about two murders, kid?" Andy asked solemnly. "We're not talking about Flanders. Well, not Richard, at least."

"No, Sidney..there were two murders back when this all started." Brenda reached patting the young man's hand in open sympathy. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but...we think...that your Uncle here not only goaded your Dad into killing Dirk Flanders..but, that he was the one who murdered your mother as well."

Sidney laughed feebly, his pallor not looking good at all. "What? Are you...crazy? Mom..well, she...she was..not well. After everything that happened with Dad and all..it took it's toll. She died years later..in a sanitarium. Now, most people don't know about that. It was kept real quiet but.."

"No, Sidney." Flynn took over, delivering the bad news. "Your mother's ...head was found..what was left of it...in the bag that we..that I..recovered. Down in that room. Where your Uncle..put them..both."

"After he murdered poor Mr. Flanders Jr., he put the head in a plastic bag and took it down into the room.."

"What room? What are you talking about...?" Sidney arose, too agitated to sit any longer. "My God, are you people.."

"Sidney." Lindstrom's voice was calm and soothing. "I told you..what they might try to.."

"Shut the hell up, asswipe!" Andy leaned forward menacingly, ignoring the attorney's look of malice. "Are you afraid to let him hear the truth? Chief..do we need this creep any longer?"

"I want him to stay!" Sidney obsequiously defended his Uncle's rights. "I...I ..need him."

"I think Sidney is bright enough to figure out things for himself, Lt..even if Mr. Lindstrom stays, don't you?"

Andy looked at the young man, thinking, in truth..that the kid was walking on the edge of a precipice that he just might fall over any time now, given just a little more incentive. "Sure, Chief." The man sat back, calming visibly. "Sidney's no dummy."

Flynn held the kid's eyes for a long moment.

"No, he is not, so..would you like to hear the truth, Sidney?"

"I...I know the truth." The man was taking comfort and strength from Derek Lindstrom's steady gaze.

"No, you do not, Sir..you only know Mr. Lindstrom's version of the story."

"Uncle Derek wouldn't lie to me...I saw the documents. Where mom died..in that hospital."

"Documents are a dime a dozen, kid." Andy scoffed openly. "You can pick some pretty authentic ones up at the flea markets these days. I can show you the police reports on a missing person's case..Carmen Diago. And sure, it was kept quiet. The studio made sure of the fact. The official story was to keep them afloat..losing your dad was a major hit to their bank accounts. And the body was never found..not until that damned room was opened up for scrutiny."

"What room?" Sidney demanded... "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"You know what was said, right, Sidney? About your mom?" Brenda asked kindly. "Oh, how horrible it must have been, you..such a small child, fostered from one relative to another. No real childhood. All the while, believing your Mom might get better..that she might come fetch you if you were good enough. Is that what you thought, Sidney?"

"And Lindstrom let you believe that, kid, knowing..your mother was already dead. That she would never show up.."

"No." Sidney tried to calm his mind, shaking his head negatively. "No..this is..all wrong. You have it all.."

"Sidney..concentrate." Lindstrom stated tightly. "Focus.."

Sidney nodded that he understood, trying to regain his equilibrium.

"Your mother was helping Jon kick the habit your Uncle had hooked him on. She was a sobering affect on him and that cramped Lindstrom's plans." Flynn said. "Not forgetting, you hated your brother for coming between you and Carmen. You hated him period.." Andy turned on Lindstrom accusingly. "You got him hooked just like you did Sidney here..to make them both dependent on you and you alone."

"Well, who wouldn't need a little pick-me-up, Lt?" Brenda scolded superficially. "The world is a harsh place, isn't it Sidney. Something to make the rejection and solitude bearable? We all need a little..help from time to time. It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to survive!"

Sidney put his hands to his head, squeezing the sides hard. "Stop." He needed time to think..to..prepare for his next scene. "Wait..."

"Oh, but Sidney..I think this has waited long enough."

"Sidney...I can't help you if you don't follow my directions." Lindstrom reminded quietly, his impenetrable confidence unshakable, still. "If you're going to refuse to listen to my guidance.."

"We have proof, kid...I just wanted to spare you ..that." Andy cut the other man off abruptly. "You've been through enough. I have the forensic file right here..if you want to see it."

"My client is done here." The attorney stood, having all he needed to know in which way his defense of Lindstrom should take. "Mr. Lindstrom?"

"Sidney...I wanted to protect you from.." Lindstrom was too astute, nothing seemingly rattling the man's self-assurance. "I never wanted you to know about Carmen...never! Why couldn't you people let it lie? Now, see what your meddling has caused? I hope you are happy with yourselves.

Sidney raised horrified eyes. "Are..y-you saying.."

"I never wanted you to know." Lindstrom played his part to the hilt, even managing tears. "That your father...my brother..."

"Are you saying?" Sidney's face was a mask of shock and disgust. "That my...dad..."

"Do you think it's something I should have told you? I tried to protect you! What kind of monsters are you people? What the fuck did this solve?"

"I..I c-can't..."

"Sidney..this is when it gets hard." Lindstrom leaned close to the younger man, his hand covering Sidney's tightly clenched ones.

"Mr. Lindstrom..I would advise you to remain sile..."

"This is my nephew!" Lindstrom growled. "I'm not going to desert him..everyone else has, but..not me!"

Sidney lifted grateful eyes.

"Remember your training..remember what you are...who...you are! We can get through this. I am here. I am not going away. Not like they did. I will always stay with you!"

"You...you didn't hurt...my mother."

"It wasn't me." Lindstrom was convincing. "I loved her. Deeply."

"That part was true," Andy nodded grimly. "So much so that you couldn't stand the thought of her with another man..especially if that man was your brother. And when you found out that he had impregnated the woman you loved? It just was...too much, wasn't it."

Lindstrom held tightly to Sidney's hands, his gaze never leaving the young man's stricken one. "They will say what they must to get to us...it...wasn't...me."

"Then how did you know about the room, Sir? How did you know it was down there?"

"It's the only normal room in the mansion...because your father wanted everything right and good for Carmen while she was awaiting your arrival." Andy took a chance that it was the way of things back then. "He wanted to protect her from the trial and the shame of a premarital affair..he truly loved her, Sidney."

"And that's what your Uncle could not take. It was the last straw."

"So, one day, he found her down there..it was after your birth, so, maybe your dad thought it was time to start a new life...with his new family..with the woman he loved and who loved him." Brenda shrugged aimlessly. "But, your Uncle was there..and he knew, having seen them together, with their new little baby boy..just how badly his plans had gone awry."

"You saw for yourself, Sidney...how cruel he can be." Andy shook his head sadly. "You were there when he killed Richard. You know..that man was alive when Lindstrom was chopping on his head..you remember the sounds he made..you have to."

"How could you forget something so heinous?" Brenda wanted to know. "It must have torn you into..having to stand there, and...watch it happen. What in God's name did he tell you to make you sink so low, Sidney?"

"NO...it wasn't like that!"

"SIDNEY!" Lindstrom's face blanched as he realized...he had lost the battle.

"It wasn't, Uncle...you didn't know! I saw your face! When he jerked..you stopped!" Sidney was only thinking of defending the other man. His intent clear in his own mind. "They think you are some horrible monster but..I did see. I knew you finished him because..he was suffering so badly. I know how hard it was for you to..continue. I saw it in your face! I saw it!"

Lindstrom sat back, sighing heavily. "...You stupid...imbecile!" He laughed shortly..his face masking into rigid composure. "You are just...like...your fucking...father! He could never take direction either...why do I even fucking bother?"

"My client is under duress...he.."

"Too late, Counselor." Lindstrom smiled unpleasantly. "The idiot has sealed my doom, as I expected all along. Serves me right. For ever thinking he had any abilities what-so-ever!" He cast Sidney a disdainful look. "All you had to do was..shut the hell up...NOT..say a line. And you couldn't even manage that, could you. Believe me...you ARE..your fucking father's son..you poor, untalented son-of-a-bitch..and I do mean...BITCH! Your mother was a cock sucking cunt who would open her legs for anything wearing pants. She deserved what I gave her..and more. Do you know what she said, right before I killed her unfaithful ass?" The man leered at the younger, taking great delight in telling the sordid tale. "Take care of my baby...do you believe that? The whore actually thought that I would give a shit about her bastard son! You stupid little queer...she would be so proud of how you turned out!"

Andy's hand lashed out, grasping Lindstrom's shirt front, his other fist pulled back, poised and ready. Brenda stood hastily, her fingers wrapping around his clenched hand. The attorney put his body between his client and the detective's wrath.

Sidney sat..quietly subdued. His head bowed. Nothing more.

"I hated her...I hated my dear, loving drunk of a brother...I hated Flanders...I hate...YOU!" Lindstrom sat, unmoved by Flynn's attempts to maim him, his eyes flashing their contempt. "Do you know what it took for me to sit here and listen to all that drivel about how good they were in their chosen professions? Good? They were both hacks..getting by on their looks alone. Talented? Give me a fucking break! I have more talent in my dick than those two together! You make me sick..all of you!"

"Calm down." Brenda motioned to Sidney, her eyes for Flynn, her tone low and soothing. "I need some help here."

Flynn nodded curtly, straightening his frame, tugging his jacket into place, crooking his neck to release some pent up tension.

"I almost made it." Lindstrom seemed to cheer up a tad. "I almost got my revenge on them all..the son's of bitches! And what now? Lock me up? Maybe I'll write the damned book, hey kid?" He laughed harshly. "That may even be worse than having you spend your fucking life behind bars..especially knowing that you would probably enjoy being someone's bitch in there."

"Yeah? How you think you're going to fare?" Flynn asked sarcastically. "Maybe you can write a book about that? How I bent over and took it up the.."

"We get your drift, Lt." Brenda sighed. "Would you like to make an official statement, Sir?"

Lindstrom smirked at the woman. "Why the hell not..it seems I can't depend on anyone in this world except.." He motioned to his chest. "Myself. At least, I can make certain that part is done correctly."

"I need a moment with my client." The attorney went through the motions.

"Of course, Sir." Brenda smiled wanly. "Let us know when you're ready."

"Sidney." Flynn guided the young man out of his chair gently. "Come with me."

Brenda followed the two men out into the hallway. She met Flynn's eyes, instant communication passing between them. "...Now, Sidney." She put a hand on the man's shoulder, lowering her head to see his face. "Don't you listen to what that horrible man said. Your mother loved you dearly. Her last thoughts were of you. You are a good, decent young man..you just got mixed up with an evil person."

"He's a narcissistic son-of-a-bitch, kid." Flynn took over. "And think of it this way...by California's law..you're an accessory to the murder. You can still write your book."

Brenda scowled darkly at the man, her sensibilities strained to the limit by such a callous remark. But to her great surprise, Sidney lifted his head, a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes now.

"...What..do you mean, Lt?" He asked tentatively.

"You're just as guilty as the stupid bastard...he just didn't want you to know."

"...Really?" Sidney looked from Brenda to Flynn. "Are you..serious? You're still going to..arrest me?"

"Oh, hell yeah..I'll do it myself." Flynn offered gallantly. "Is it ok, Chief? Me and Sidney here..we have a history."

"..Eh..yes." Brenda was a little off-kilter by the sudden turn of events. "Yes..if you think it's best..I..have no objections..if Sidney doesn't."

"Oh no, Deputy Chief." Sidney was clearly feeling better. "I will gladly make a statement too!"

"And, oh..Chief.." Andy asked hesitantly. "I..eh..don't suppose it would hamper our case any if I was to..say...release some unimportant details to the press..about the murder, I mean?"

"Well, I don't know, Lt.." She finally got his drift.

"Anonymously, of course." Flynn spread his hands as if to say...hey! Is there any other way to leak information to the press.

"What 'detail's exactly, Lt Flynn?"

"Little tiny ones..Sidney's name, maybe? How important he is to this case..how involved he really was?"

Sidney waited breathlessly for her decision. "I was very involved, Deputy Chief...very! It would be a travesty of justice to withhold such information..surely?"

"Just don't make a habit of this, Lt." She warned, going off in a supposed huff.

Sidney was gleefully content, as the men watched Brenda's exit...stage left. "She really is a nice person, isn't she..and so soft spoken. A real lady."

"She is that, Sidney." Flynn agreed totally. "Let's get this show on the road, hum?"

Sidney prepared himself, then smiled brightly for the other man. "By all means, Lt. Lead the way."

"


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter Nineteen (Is That All There Is?)

"I didn't think the guy was going to crack, Chief." Provenza stated his thoughts, having watched the proceedings, along with the other members of the team, from the new 'media' room's two way mirror. "You and Satchmo there worked the kid pretty good, though."

Brenda followed the older man's line of vision, noting Flynn across the way, speaking with Sidney Lundgrim. The younger man seemed relaxed and communicative.

"Lindstrom never would have given anything up." Brenda knew for certain. "But, if you stay with it long enough and work the angles, something always gives, Lt. Provenza." Or it had in her experience, at least.

"In this case, it was the 'weak link'." Provenza nodded toward Lundgrim. "Odd thing is, Sidney thought he was defending his Uncle. I think he really cared about the guy, even knowing what Lindstrom was capable of."

"Flanders really brought it on himself, however..as you, of all people know." Brenda reminded.

"By threatening to purchase the Lundgrim mansion..yeah, Debra Pierson let that little tidbit slip in the interview I conducted with her."

"The eldest sister?"

"Yes, she said Dick had contacted some real estate people out here and a big time lawyer. He was trying to purchase the mansion through them."

"I thought the state had control of that property, though."

"The state is broke..it can't afford the upkeep, remember?" Provenza reminded. "Flanders was a shoe-in to get his hands on the place. Debra said, he thought it was obscene that the guy who murdered his dear old dad got some kind of 'memorial' for having done so. She said..he intended to bull doze the place..put up some strip malls."

"I guess, for Derek Lindstrom, that was the last straw." Brenda pondered the issue. "All he had left was that security guard's position. And they were taking that from him as well?"

"I'm not condoning the guy's actions, but..you push some people and they push back." Provenza shrugged. "Of course..you reap what you sow. His actions way back when brought about the events that came down on him now."

Brenda watched two police officers take Sidney away, in hand cuffs and even that fact didn't dampen the young man's spirits. He was saying a cheery farewell to Andrew Flynn even now.

"The only one I feel sorry for is Sidney. Although he seems ok with the way of things, I suppose." She mused.

"The kid never had a chance. He was born under the wrong star." Provenza waxed philosophical.

"Hey..Chief." Flynn handed over the necessary papers he had worked diligently with Sidney Lundgrim to get signed. "Sidney's all booked and on his way to County. I think the kid will be ok. He's all excited about 'the book'. Flynn quoted with his fingers.

"You handled him very well, Lt. And thank you for following through on that issue." Brenda was grateful the man felt the urge to help Sidney along as much as he could. There was just something likable about that young man. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ah, the kid couldn't catch a break." Flynn dismissed his part in the process, reveling in any praise from Brenda Lee Johnson, truth told, though. "It didn't hurt to stroke his ego a little..he spilled his guts about Lindstrom though. It's all in there." He motioned to the folder he had handed her.

"Well, this has been a doosey, gentlemen and I don't mind saying, I can't wait for five o'clock to arrive. She checked the clock on the opposite wall, which read two forty-three. Buzz was fiddling with the 'media' board, the contrary one that never wanted to cooperate with them. Brenda decided she was going to look at such minor things as tests that God put her through just to see how she would react.

In this instance, she took the high road, choosing to ignore the incident all-together.

"I need to catch up on my beauty sleep..you could check these bags under my eyes in at the airport and they would charge extra for them."

Provenza chuckled. "...speaking of airports, Chief. A body was found down at McCraken Field. It's in our jurisdiction..just. What do you want to do about it? I sent Sanchez and Tao to check it out."

"Yeah, Chief..they called in." Flynn had taken the message. "It looks like a 'drop and roll'."

"Commander Taylor can field this one." She lifted her hand to signify. "I don't THINK so." "We've put in our time and then some. Let's all regroup and get some much needed down time. Because.." She stressed, knowing they would pick up the hint.. "Tired minds .."

"Don't plan well." Both detectives finished the quote along with her, which made her smile. "..movie trivia. Something I'm not good at." She confessed.

"You're good at putting the bad guys away." Provenza touched her shoulder lightly, his fingers squeezing just a bit. "That's 'good enough' for me."

The man rarely, if ever..gave praise. Brenda downed her head, flushing a tad, feeling the weight of such a proclamation. "Well..thank you, Lt. Provenza. That means a great deal..thank you so much."

Provenza grinned at her, taking his leave. She was left alone with..Andrew Flynn.

She had felt the creamy brown gaze for sometime now, finally able to return the interest.

"You look beat, Chief." He guessed that meant..no dinner tonight, at least..not for himself and the woman, like he had hoped.

"I've footed the bill the last three times we went to O'Connalds You trying to get out of feeding me, Lt? Stop being a cheap ass bastard! Pay your way! Stand up..be a man!" She teased.

"Provenza holds that title around here, but..hell, no!" He set her straight. "I'm more than up for going out!"

"Hummmm." She glanced downward, lifting innocent eyes after a brief 'inspection'.. "I see no evidence of that fact, Lt." A slight frown puckered the pretty brow as she walked away. "Guess, in this instance, I'll simply have to take your word."

Andy couldn't trust his senses. Where any other woman was concerned, he would have taken that another way. But, Brenda Lee Johnson simply did not do such..common things..surely.

Brenda's face broke into a mischievous grin, as she called back over her shoulder to the clearly stunned individual she had left in her wake. "Not that I didn't enjoy taking the scenic route, mind you. You're driving..right?" She lifted innocent brows, leaving the man slack jawed and open mouthed.

EPILOG:

"So..I walk up to the car, expecting, God knows what. I mean, the guy was weaving all over the road. I'm thinking, DUI, of course. Imagine my surprise.." Flynn had warmed to the story, one he had told countless times over the years, for it was mildly amusing, he hoped and wanted to put Brenda Lee at ease this night.

She was waiting on tender hooks, his narrative having caught and held her attention for the past few minutes. "I bend down, glance in the opened window..the guy is completely naked, Chief..swear to God."

Brenda half choked on her Merlot, her eyes widened with surprise and amusement.

"I'm like.." Flynn was animated, his face relaxed, his eyes twinkling with subdued humor. "What the hell, guy? And he's saying, I have to let him go..cause he's on his way to the emergency room..that he's got this problem." The man cocked his head sarcastically, lifting his brows a tad. "And then..I see it, right? He has this lead pipe ..it's in the middle of his legs. Chief...the guy has his 'hoo-hoo' stuck in it."

Brenda was giggling happily, imagining the situation, shaking her head woefully. "Hoo-hoo?" She questioned the adjective...noun?.

"There are ladies present." Flynn could have used something more..basic, certainly. He knew all the descriptive terms, and then a few more.

She had a contagious laugh, one Andy enjoyed very much. He was happy she was finding the story entertaining to some extent. "...I let the guy off the hook. I figured he had enough on his plate." The man shrugged good-naturedly.

"You didn't give him an escort?" Brenda dissolved into another fit of giggles for her own wit.

"I thought about mentioning the golden rule concerning lubrication, but..I didn't."

Brenda laughed heartily, for the first time in a goodly while, feeling no tension or stress what-so-ever. "Poor man."

"Who, me or the guy?" Andy asked, then added mischievously. "Poor, LONELY, guy..."

Brenda chuckled yet again, enjoying the evening very much. "Well, a lot of men do not have your good looks to fall back on, Lt...be kind."

"Yeah?" He probed, genuinely interested to know what she thought of him in that area. "Good looks, huh." He fished openly. "I don't see it, Chief."

"That's part of the charm, Lt." She informed him. "Irene Daniels thinks you're one of the most, if not..the most..attractive males we have on the force."

"Daniels said that?" He was shocked. "I thought she hated my guts most days."

"Not so." Brenda disagreed. "You have your differences but that is what makes our team so good." The woman said. "We build on each other's strengths and abilities. Sgt. Daniels knows you are an integral part of the whole."

"I'm not really concerned about what Daniels thinks about me." Flynn told the truth. "What does Brenda Lee Johnson think of me?"

"She thinks you are a valued member.."

"As a man." He clarified, leaning forward, his hands folded together before him on the red and white checkered table cloth. His features set, and patiently waiting for her answer.

"Oh." The woman was a little taken aback by such direct inquiry. "Well..let me dissect that question, Lt. Flynn." She prepared herself, her own hands folded primly before her, in imitation of his stance. "You have scored twice in less than..what has it been now?" She glanced at her watch, superficially. "Oh, my...in less than a twenty-four hour span. My question to you, Sir..do you think that is normal behavior on my part? That I open myself up for ..that type of .."

"No." Flynn hastily corrected any misconceptions in that area. "No, I do not, but..there is such a thing as..sympathy sex, Chief."

"...You made that up."

"No..it's proven fact. You were vulnerable and I .."

"Took advantage?"

"Was at the right place at the right time." He corrected smoothly. "For which you will not be receiving any sort of apologies on my part..rest assured."

She held her smile. "I see."

"Do you like this place?" He thought a change of topic was called for. "It's not fancy, as you probably have noted."

Brenda took in her surroundings yet again. The small restaurant was crowded but the wait had been nonexistent, for Flynn knew the owner, Phil and his wife, Jeri. So, they had been seated instantly and no one seemed to mind that the man was given preferential treatment, everyone having been cordial and friendly when they had been shown to a table by the large plate glass window which looked out over the rapidly darkening street.

The food had been excellent, hot and steaming with plenty of atmosphere and low lighting which lent an old world feel to the establishment.

Several street vendors were packing up their wares outside the picturesque scene. Fresh flowers and fruit..vegetables were offered. People now sat out on stoops in lawn chairs, a few directly across from the eatery. No one seemed to mind that one had to walk out in the street to pass.

It was a cool night but after the rains of the past week, people seemed to need to get out and breathe. Brenda could still hear the rap music from down on the corner where the group of teens had been practicing their dance interpretations. .

The kids were so talented, even she and Flynn had stopped a moment to watch their 'moves'.

"It's charming..colorful." She said in response to his question. "It's like something out of a movie, actually..how did you find such a spot?"

"Colorful.." He didn't know how to take that remark. "Yeah, it's colorful, alright." He had glanced out, taking in the panorama before him. He noted a kid weaving in and out of the 'foot traffic' on the sidewalk, riding his skateboard effortlessly. "Most of the people who live here are working class slobs. It reminds me of home...back in the day. I grew up on streets like that." He motioned to the outside world.

A party of twelve at the large booth and adjoining tables which had been pushed together for more room across the area, were celebrating a couple's twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. Brenda sipped her wine, and couldn't help but think..she and Fritz had only just had their first. She shook the thought.

"Which were you?" She brought her attention back to the 'street'. "The tough guy hanging out in the pool hall down the way there?"

"I was the one working nights in the pool hall..well, a bar...Mario's. It was on 34th and Elm. I worked two jobs, actually." He sipped his lemon water absently. "Not uncommon in my world back then. If you wanted to get ahead..money was the answer."

"After school?" She was confused. "Didn't that interfere with your education?"

"I worked a factory in the day..punch press operator. The bar was at night." He hated to admit his schooling was so lacking. "I finished high school by passing the GED test. That was while I was working the construction job..laying bricks for old man Crothers. He was one tough bad ass boss.." He shook his head, smiling at the memory.

"Worse than your present one?"

"Well..not half as pretty though." Flynn stated. "But, he had great legs too!"

Brenda smiled her pleasure, beginning to enjoy the mild flirtations he offered from time to time. "Good answer."

"I met a guy...he was a former Marine. One thing led to another and..I enlisted." He brought the story up quickly, more interested in finding out about her life. "I guess you could call him my mentor. This was before Provenza, of course."

"You are very fond of Lt. Provenza, aren't you." She liked that fact tremendously.

"If you tell him I told you so, I'll have to shoot you, though."

"I always thought it would come to that sooner or later with you, to be honest."

He chuckled lowly. "Well, that's my portfolio to date, not a very interesting one, granted. Now..what about Brenda Lee Johnson? Tell me some things about her."

Brenda moved cautiously on that one. "Well...my goodness..where to start?" She mused for a beat. "Actually? After I won the title of 'Miss Atlanta'? Things just seemed to go downhill from there, Lt..to be honest." She held his startled eyes then chuckled appreciatively. "I just knew that was you who honored me with that moniker. It was..wasn't it. What? You think I didn't know?"

"Hey, come on, Chief." Flynn defended himself. "That was way early on..we had a rocky start but..I think we're good now, right?"

"Absolutely, Lt..but, I have to tell you..sometimes you and Provenza can be a real pain in my butt.."

The man lowered his head a beat, not having much he could say in their defense.

"Sky box tickets indeed!" Brenda scolded, her tone saying it all.

"That was entirely Provenza's fault."

"Yes, so you've said."

"We have done our penance for that one." He reminded.

"I'm still enjoying my Merlot, thank you very much." She held the glass up for inspection. "It's one of my few vices."

Andy linked his fingers together, gesturing slightly. "I bet..as a little girl, you were the type to sat around all day reading books and playing with barbie dolls."

"I most certainly was not." She took offense. "I played baseball and climbed trees and helped my dad build my fort..up in an old oak tree out behind the house..no boys allowed."

"You said, I think..you were an army brat? Was it hard, as a kid..moving around so much?"

"It's a tough life for a child. I never made friends easily..as you may have guessed." She smiled to lessen the statement. "My teachers never liked me cause I was always questioning things. I refused to take their word for anything. I had to go look it up somewhere..from a source I trusted."

"No barbies?"

"Well..there was one Christmas. My aunt sent me this special edition one..she had a long red gown and a tiara. I didn't let on, but, I coveted that doll. I still have it." She confided. Even Fritz didn't know that but, it was so easy to talk to Flynn that, things just popped out sometimes. "Isn't that silly. The things we put value on in life."

"It's not silly at all." He disagreed. "No one would understand why I keep an old Olympic medal that's beat all too hell. My buddy in the Marines..he found it in a shop over in Cairo. It was gold and really tarnished but he followed sports and he said it belonged to this runner. I guess the guy was pretty famous but I had never heard of him."

"What year was the medal from?"

"1924 which was held in Paris, I think."

"There was a famous runner that year.." Brenda searched her memory. "Oh, I can't remember his name but..the movie, Chariots of Fire was based on his victories."

"The name on the medal is Paavo Nurmi." Flynn had heard of the movie but hadn't seen it. "I'm more of a 'Sea biscuit' type of guy." He informed her.

"I loved that movie!" She clasped her hands together. "Every time I watch it, I forget if he will win the race and I'm just on tender hooks until he does!"

"It's like the hockey movie..about the 1980 'Miracle' team..where the USA beat the Russians? You know we won, but..it's still a thrill when you see it."

"Exactly!" He had gotten it. "But, you know, Lt..that medal could be valuable..have you checked it out on line?"

"It's valuable to me, Chief..it saved my friend's life." He didn't care about the 'other'. "It stopped a bullet from entering his heart...but, it ricocheted, hitting his spine. He's handicapped but..his spirit is still strong and he's leading a really productive life. Has three kids..all in college now. One's going to be a doctor."

"I'm sorry, Lt." She offered the correct inanity. "But, he sounds like he is doing fine!"

"He's one of the good ones, Chief..and yeah, he's doing just fine." Flynn bobbed his head in response. "But, I keep it..as a reminder, you know? I came out of it ok. He didn't." The silence fell for a moment. "But, like I said..keepsakes..they mean the world to the person who keeps them around. Not so much to others though."

She leaned her cheek to her hand, studying the man evenly. "You don't like to talk about that time, do you."

"It's not that.." He hedged. "It's just..I'd rather talk about you."

"You know everything there is to know about me...Will Pope...Fritz." She shrugged, going back to her Merlot. "You've met my Dad and Mom. That's me in a nut shell."


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty (Getting To Know You...)

"I don't know your favorite color." Flynn leaned back, a half grin on his face, a settled look about him. Brenda was thrown by the statement.

"My favorite color?"

"Sure." Andy shifted his weight, getting more comfortable in the cane backed chair, his hands resting in his lap, his gaze direct and inquiring. The woman made him nervous being so close like this, he needed to occupy himself with the mundane in order to keep his perspective. "I'm thinking..blue and your favorite movie, HAS to be.. 'Gone With the Wind,' right?"

"I've actually never seen the entire thing." She admitted. But, how had he guessed..blue?

"You're kidding!" Andy was floored. "I thought it was some kind of law in the South..that you had to see that thing fifty times or something."

"No..only that you have to run over possums on the road." She quipped. "What is your favorit..."

"You're not doing that, Miss Deputy Chief." Andy waved the effort aside. "Answer the questions."

"..My favorite movie?" She smiled at his stance, taking a moment to consider the answer. "...War of the Worlds."

Before Andy could react one way or another...

"Not that new version with that guy who pranced around in his undershorts, now..the older one."

"Tom Cruise?" Andy grinned at her description.

Brenda waved Cruise's importance aside. "H.G. Wells was a visionary. He saw things other people couldn't see."

"...sorta like you, Chief." Andy mused.

"No, Lt..nothing like me." She laughed such a comparison away. "I mean..he saw the potential we, as a race, have. He 'kept the faith'. He possessed an abundance of hope for his own kind."

"And do you, Chief? After all we see?"

"No." She admitted, her expression turning thoughtful and introspective. "No, I do not, Lt and I think that is rather a sad statement, don't you?"

"It's hard to see the good out there in our line of business but..it's out there, Chief..believe me."

"Is it Lt?." She questioned such an outlook.

"What made you chose such a vocation? Did you always know it's what you wanted to do?" Andy liked the way the light settled on her hair, giving it a soft, luminous appearance.

"...It was hard. My dad was dead set against the path I had chosen."

"That must have been hard...to go against him."

"Yes." Was all she was going to say, he realized.

"If you love someone, it's hard to disappoint them." Andy nodded his understanding, his fingers tracing the rim of his water glass absently.

"And who have you disappointed in life, Lt?"

"..How much time do you have?" He flashed a quick grin but then..it was gone, a slight scowl creasing his brow for a long moment.

Brenda took her time in scrutinizing the enigma before her enjoying the pastime, in truth. It was not difficult to look at such a handsome specimen.

"Are you...enjoying ..what we are doing, Chief?" He put it awkwardly, sensing his shortcomings. "I mean..the physical..connection we have..established." He tried again, unable as yet to meet her eyes, the scowl deepening considerably. "We're..on the same wave length, I think." He stated his case, unsure as whether to get into it or not just yet.

"What do you mean, Lt?"

"...I'm not the FBI guy..."

"He has a name, you know."

"I know his name." He sulked slightly.

"You don't like him."

"No." He admitted freely. "But..the point is. I won't react like he might. When I ask you personal questions, say..it's not with the aim of prying information from you. I would never share shit like that without your permission."

"You have."

"CHIEF." He lifted angry eyes then..settled. "I was an ass and it was wrong..what I did. I regretted it instantly, it was..not something I'm proud of having done. This is NOW! All I'm trying to do is..get to know you better. Provenza will grill me like a salmon on a spit but..he won't get shit from me, Chief. I swear. What goes on between us..stays between us..even if I get pissed at you in the future."

The dark eyes had a determined look about them.

Brenda blinked, taken back by such veracity.

"I find you very attractive in every sense of the word and I would enjoy..tremendously..the opportunity to become better acquainted with you..in every...sense of the words."

Brenda ducked her head a bit then, lifted it with a stubborn pride. "I find no objection to that eventuality."

"Good." He nodded slowly. "I'm glad. I sense that..maybe you think this might be a ..temporary thing for me. Maybe you feel that, I don't know.. I wanted to state..for the record. I do not agree with such an assessment. If it is one of the stipulations you intend to impose. I want you to know..I will try every means available to me..to change your mind and outlook on the subject."

"Lt..you are worldly about such things. Surely..you, having watched those around us for a while now.. know that these things are temporary at best." She thought about Will Pope.

"No one can predict the future. One should live each day as it comes and enjoy whatever that day might bring." Andy disagreed. "As an alcoholic..it's the only way I can function, as a matter of course."

"It's a very good approach to life in general, Sir." She smiled wanly.

"So...I propose that we not think so much about what might be or try to make decisions today on suppositions of what tomorrow 'might' bring."

Brenda considered his words carefully.

"Try this..it's delicious." Andy had buttered a piece of bread, holding the morsel out for her to taste, which...she did. He watched her enjoy the food for a long moment. "...I won't demand things you aren't ready or willing to give.." His voice soothed her. "Take your time...feel your way. I'm happy just..being here." He spread his hands, gesturing about them.

Brenda sipped her wine absently. "...these things are difficult to define, aren't they..on so many levels."

"Are you asking yourself..is it worth it?" He knew it must have crossed her mind. "Look..you haven't made any decisions about the...about..Fritz. I know that. I realize..this might be temporary because..of what you feel for him. But..remember, you and Pope work very well together, Chief. Have my word that...whatever comes in the future..that I will handle it. I've gone through two divorces and I learn from my mistakes. Me and Linda..she won't ever forgive me for hurting her, but..Angela? We're still friends. It doesn't have to be..a bad thing. I swear."

He closed his eyes. "I'm not saying.." He opened them, a weariness settling into the dark depths. "It wouldn't kill me..I'm saying...it won't touch you. Not ever." He stared at her intently. "It will be on my shoulders..not your's.."

"I...I believe you, Lt."

"Trying to lay some kind of ground work for something is far better than going at it Willy Nilly." Andy pointed out. "Especially for a detailed oriented, type 'A' personality like yourself. The FBI guy is smart enough to know that so..I'm assuming, whatever went wrong...he didn't adhere to what had been decided originally."

Brenda tried to think back...had any 'ground work' been established?

"The red head isn't really an issue..you're not that insecure so..what is the problem?" Andy inquired. "Do you want to talk about it yet?"

Brenda wasn't ready..she just...wasn't.

"Alright." He accepted the silence. "If you want me to back off, I'll do it...not because I'm not interested..but because...you ask it of me and I would do anything you want, Chief. You have to know that...no matter the cost..to me or anyone else."

She looked into those amazing eyes..the ones that showed every emotion the man was feeling.

"Why, Lt..you have other options on the table..I am aware of that fact."

"You know why." he scolded. "I would do anything for you..lie.." He shrugged. "Risk the job..murder Provenza.."

She smiled, the tension broken. "...You have..except for that last part."

"And I'd do it again..in a heart beat. No questions asked." Flynn admitted. "The FBI guy probably feels the same. I'm just asking for a chance to prove my sincerity here, Chief..the choice, inevitably..will be your's. It might not be in my favor..but, I have to take that risk."

He arose, throwing a hundred on the table. "And, that being said..it's time for Cinderella to go home."

Brenda laughed. "Is my carriage turning into a pumpkin? What time is it?"

"Time for little Deputy Chiefs to be in bed." He helped her arise from her chair.

"Is that a proposition?" She flirted openly, liking the feel of his palm on the small of her back as he guided her through the dining area of the restaurant. The small bar was frequented by a few locals, all on the stools, all conversing quietly as they passed.

"You're making my mouth water but..no." the man opened the door, waving a farewell to Phil who held his station behind the bar. "I enjoyed tonight..I want to keep it that way."

"And what about..what I want?" She baited him..just because, it felt good to flirt and be so light hearted.

"Is this a test?" He joked.

"Ohhh, Lt." She had pulled up short, raising her eyes to the night sky. "It's raining again." The area was quiet and slick with a light drizzle. The people had vacated to their apartments. Even the dancing teens had sought shelter somewhere.

"You say that like it's my fault." He chuckled. "I'll get the car."

"No..it's just that..everything was so perfect there for awhile." She caught the sleeve of his jacket, as he passed. "I won't melt."

She put her purse over her head, allowing the man to guide her as they walked the short distance. He started the car with his remote, opening the door, ushering her into the vehicle.

Brenda shook the droplets off her arms, shivering slightly. Flynn pushed the heater to high, once situated behind the wheel. "Seat belt, Chief."

"I hate these things." She put it on anyway, though. "A man must have designed them."

"To save lives." Flynn reminded.

"To wrinkle clothes." She corrected.

Twenty minutes later, they sat outside her home, the man, keeping the car running, having turned half way, his arm resting on the steering wheel. "That was the shortest ride of my life." He grinned over at her. "Thanks for putting up with me, Chief. And..you can relax. I don't expect to be invited in." He motioned to the house. "One..you're wiped and 'b'..as Provenza says..something's bothering you and I think..it's the FBI guy."

Brenda was silent and morose.

"Well..no matter." He hadn't expected a reply, glancing around the quiet street. It was late. They had stayed longer at the restaurant than he thought. The houses in Brenda's subdivision were track homes even if they were the 'up scale' variety. One looking pretty much like another in Andy's opinion. The brick facade, the same recessed entry way with the fancy etched glass doors. Flynn preferred something a bit more individualized himself.

"I liked your home, Chief." He shared his thoughts. "The first one..the one you chose."

"What?" The turns of his mind amused her. He had jostled her from her thoughts about Fritz. She had wondered what the man was doing..was he sitting somewhere, conversing with another woman? The red head, perhaps? But more importantly..why did the notion not anger her any longer? Not like it had..before?

"...I liked the front with that big porch." Andy continued, looking at the neat row of bushes lining her front walk area. "Oh..not that this house isn't nice." He remembered his manners. "No..it is. It's real..nice, you know?"

Brenda glanced at the house. "Well..I..haven't had time to..do anything to it yet."

"Oh sure. Those are your flower pots though...from the other place." He motioned to the front entrance. "The rain will be good for them."

"...I don't want to go in there, Lt." She blurted the thing that had been plaguing her for sometime now. "...I need..not to go in there right now."

The silence was tense and uncomfortable for her. She had revealed a weakness, one she would have rather kept to herself, upon reflection. She regretted her impulsiveness, but..facing the silence inside that house...one more night of..

"Maybe..a hotel, or.." She felt her spirits sink into oblivion. "...something." Anything, she thought desperately.

"Let me go in and get you some things, Chief. And the cat." He sensed the 'why' of her statement. "You know..I have a guest room. No strings attached..swear to God!" He put in hastily. "I think it's a good idea..you don't need to put yourself through anymore right now. I'm just offering but..a hotel? Whatever you think best. It seems..kinda...cold though. I don't like hotels myself."

She valued his understanding, her eyes beseeching him. "..I..I could pack a small overnight bag real fast..if you..don't mind, that is." She trailed away. "It is late, though isn't it.."

"Let me get the umbrella out of the back here, Chief." He took action, cutting off her doubts. "Wait there."

An hour later, she was settled into the second bedroom of his apartment. She padded, barefoot, on the soft carpeting, having taken her shower and dressed for bed.

She wore an old pair of grey sweats and a small sage tee with the USC emblem across the front. She had bought it when she moved out here for it rather cemented the fact, she was taking her life forward.

This was her home now. She might as well attempt to fit in wherever she could.

Andy had shown her around the tidy, impeccably kept place. He had let the cat go, free to inspect it's new domain as well. The darned thing seemed to take to him instantly but Brenda wasn't so sure the human felt the same as yet.

He had put a new cat box down, filling it half way with litter with a cryptic.. "hey cat..the facilities are open..don't shit under my couch..ok?"

Brenda had held back her chuckle, making a hasty retreat to the living room. Sitting on the leather couch, waiting to be shown to the bedroom. She admitted, she was tired and a shower sounded great.

There was touches of Flynn here and there in the otherwise, austere apartment. It was as if the man hadn't had time to make the space his own but he had told her, that he had lived here almost three years now.

He had mentioned that his first wife, Linda, had finally remarried and his alimony was considerably less which explained his new car, she assumed. Flynn had said the new husband had two ,eight and ten. Both girls. He hadn't met them but Linda seemed taken with them. She had always wanted kids, he said.

The man had been hesitant to go that route, sensing, from the start..that things weren't quite what he had hoped they might be after his stint in the Marines had ended and the two had settled down to the real prospect of 'marriage'.

Being apart, in the beginning, had been romantic and made the 'home' time seem more than it was, he thought. The reality of day to day living and the fact, he wanted to become a cop..which never sat well with Linda. Too dangerous, not enough regular 'family' time..a thousand other things.

Brenda understood from a woman's point of view. The job demanded too much. Took too much..consumed one's life after a while.

"Chief..you ok in there? I got some more blankets..and towels." Flynn had knocked discretely on the closed door. "I'll leave them outside in the hall here."

He leaned again. "It's going to get cold tonight..I'll kick up the heat."

Brenda caught the man before he got too far down the corridor. She stood, door in hand, his silhouette framed against the dim back drop of the living room light. "You're very kind to do this, Lt Flynn." Her soft voice carried down the short distance, caressing his ears. "I..know it must seem silly. I have a perfectly good bedroom at home."

"Hey, Chief...some places just have bad juju sometimes. Best to stay clear of them until the spell lifts."

"Bad juju?" She laughed. "One too many Tarzan movies there, Lt. I'd say."

"Nice premise, Chief..a man..a woman..all alone, in the jungle. Primitive sitting..waterfalls, half naked..what's not to like?"

She smiled again. "Elephant poo."

"Good point." He let her have that one. "You ok in there? Anything you need? Anything I can get you?"

Brenda thought that one through. She listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof. Flynn's apartment was on the top tier of a three story apartment complex in downtown L.A. "Yes, Lt..there is, actually."

"Name it." He waited patiently, his hand on the corner of the wall facing.

"...You." She had made an executive decision. All in all..it suddenly seemed like a very sound one.


	21. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN RESPONSE TO LADY GAGA'S REVIEW... I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR FRANK REMARKS. I AM IN TOTAL AGREEMENT WITH MOST OF YOUR GRIEVANCES. MY 'DOTS' DO DRIVE A SANE PERSON BONKERS. I HAVE DEFINITELY STEERED FROM THE USUAL FAIR ON THE SHOW. BRENDA WOULD NOT HAVE JUMPED INTO BED WITH ANOTHER MAN JUST WILLY NILLY. THIS IS, HOWEVER..FANFICTION. I BELIEVE EACH AUTHOR HAS THE RIGHT TO USE HER/HIS IMAGINATION WHEN CONSTRUCTING A STORY. I EXERCISED MY RIGHT, JUST AS YOU DID TO REVIEW AND OFFER YOUR OPINION. THANK YOU FOR THE TIME AND EFFORT IT TOOK TO DO SO. IF MY EFFORTS FELL SHORT, I AM SORRY. YOU TOOK THE TIME TO CHECK OUT A FIC THAT WAS, OBVIOUSLY..NOT TO YOUR LIKING. I WISH YOU BETTER LUCK IN YOUR NEXT ENDEAVOR.

TO BAMBOOZLE, LANAJOY AND SPICYGOODNESS (LOVE THAT HANDLE!)... AND, OF COURSE, BELOVED MICHAEL. THE SUPPORT WAS GREATLY APPRECIATED AND MOST KIND OF YOU ALL TO RALLY AROUND A RATHER BEWILDERED WRITER. MY HEART WAS TOUCHED DEEPLY. YOUR GOOD HUMOR AND WIT MADE MY WEEK!

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE. (A GUY HAS TO DO..WHAT A GUY HAS TO DO...) SEXUAL SITUATIONS...VERY MATURE SUBJECT MATTER. NO MINORS PLEASE.

Flynn's pulse jumped erratically for the carelessly stated exclamation, his fingers tightening abruptly on the corner section of his hallway wall.

He had heard what Brenda had said..he understood the word and the premise behind it.

She wanted ..him. And while a part of his brain registered the sexual aspect of such a delicious concept, another was flashing warning beepers of alarm.

"...Chief." Perhaps she had not believed him when he told her..before. "You don't have to..eh.." He motioned aimlessly with his free hand, clearing his throat gently. "Hey..I didn't mean this.." He indicated, his hand swishing back and forward in an even stroke between herself and his form. "As a 'come on'..really!"

Brenda was touched by his effort to clear her conscience. She held her amusement admirably.

"REALLY..." He emphasized. "That would make me a real louse and a major asswipe. You shouldn't feel you have to.." Well, that just sounded egotistical. He backed off. "Look.." He decided to try another route, because this one..sucked. He scratched his head, totally thrown off balance by this new development. "If I've in any way made you ..."

"You don't want to..." Brenda had deliberately pretended to misunderstand his halting 'explanation'.

"Oh...I 'want', Chief!" Andy corrected THAT misconception hastily enough, his expression and manner delighting the woman's ego. "God is my witness.." He stressed, his tone unsteady, his hand wiping the newly formed sweat beads from his brow. "I 'want'..BELIEVE me! But..I gave you my word and what type of creep would I be if I went back on it now? You could never trust me again and with good freakin cause! Right?"

Brenda was touched by his sincerity, losing her previous mood. She closed her eyes for a long beat, deciding to be a little truthful herself. "...the thought of..being alone right now..." She felt shitty. Out of sorts and..afraid and..lonely and..just...not herself at all.

Life had kicked her in the teeth..again. For the first time, Brenda just felt like..laying there. She just didn't feel up to 'coping' this time. She was just too tired...too pissed...too...defeated. The 'fight' just didn't seem all that important any longer.

"I...just...don't want to do it." She confided in a soft whisper of growing anxiety.

She had always known what path to take..which way to go, the path was a straight and narrow one and..she had no trouble walking it. Not ever. She knew her goals..her objectives. Why then..now, did she find everything so..trivial.

Had her values changed so drastically in so short an interval?

Flynn stepped the space between them, his expression a 'worried' one. "Never said you had to be alone." He shook his head minutely, the dark eyes allowing his concern. "That was never on the table...not an option, Chief. You should already know that."

Brenda slipped her hands around his body, her fingers curling into the hard muscles of his shoulders and back, taking comfort in his presence. She hid her face into the warm recesses of his neckline, the masculine tang of cologne and 'male' offering added consolation. "I do know that, Lt." She murmured quietly. "...does this make me...weak?" She despised such a failing in others and could not tolerate it in herself, her voice holding her disgust.

"That is one adjective that can't be attributed to you, Miss Atlanta...trust me." Andy laughed at such a ludicrous question. He returned her embrace, his hands easing the tension and stress from her back and shoulders with gentle, nurturing trails of light, evasive pressure from his finger tips. "Obnoxious..pig-headed...opinionated...brash...rude.."

"HEY!" Brenda took offense, her small fist tapping his chest 'offensively'... "Stop helping!"

Flynn smirked down to her. "You're just tired, Chief..it's been one shitty, lousy day" he surmised, gently guiding her into her room. "You just need a little down time. We can do this one of two ways.." He threw back the covers on her bed. "One..I can go make you a cup of hot chocolate even though, there is none in the apartment and I'll have to go down to the Seven-Eleven and get myself shot interrupting the nightly hold-up, which I would do..no problem there. Then I could tuck you up and read you a bed time story.."

"Oh, get fucked, Lt!" Brenda pushed out of his vicinity, irritated but..kinda amused too..the irritation just won out in this instance.

"Ohhhhhh." He offered a sensual sound in his throat, his expression taking on a very 'approving' look. "Why, Chief..do you like to 'watch'?" He tried very hard to hold his own laughter. "I'm serious as a heart attack, Chief..we can do that one.." He lifted his brows suggestively. "I'm not shy. Where do you want me?"

"I hate you." She shoved against his chest, her scowl increasing, fighting the urge to laugh right in his face.

"Yeah, well..stand in line, lady." Flynn snorted plaintively. "Like I haven't heard that one before...get in the bed."

"Excuse me?" Brenda stopped trying to push him away, mostly because she had been doing it half-heartedly to begin with.

"I can't tuck you in if you're not in bed.." He reasoned. "A little cooperation would be appreciated here, you know. Been a long time since I've done this sort of thing."

"And when have you ever done 'this sort of thing." She demanded to know.

"Had a girl friend once..she was into the kinky stuff..used to like to be tucked in and spanked..not necessarily in that order."

"Too much information, Lt." Brenda climbed into the bed, flipping the covers back over her legs. "Go away now..I'm miraculously all better. Whatever was ailing me is over and done. You've done a great job and have been a wonderful host..now, get out of my room so I can get to sleep."

"No..that's not going to work cause see...now 'I'm' all frazzled and upset. I don't think I can possibly sleep alone tonight..not now."

"Make the effort, Lt." She suggested..strongly.

He grinned down at her. "Sleep tight, Chief." He put his hands on his hips, his eyes gentle on her upturned face. He wore blue cotton pajamas, the top unbuttoned, showing the grey/dark hair of his chest. She highly suspected the sleep wear was for her benefit, though. "I'm just down the hall...if you need me."

"...thank you, Lt." She mellowed. He turned, walking to the door. She noted that his cocky swagger was still apparent even in such 'comfortable' surroundings. It seemed a part of the man. The confident air. She wasn't sure at this moment..if she liked it or not. "...for everything."

The man turned, his hand on the door facing, his manner subdued. "Night, Chief."

Brenda listened to the sound of his footfalls fading down the hardwood of the hallway. The carpet was only in certain rooms. She lay back, turning the light out. The night stand held her travel clock, her watch and her Lisa Kleypas novel, and one simple white lamp.

There were no personal touches in the room. It could be a hotel room. The bed was comfortable but the man clearly was not into decorating. The drapes were a dark brown and matched the bed coverlet which was surprisingly soft and new. No one had ever sleep on this bed, she knew.

It would stand to reason..if he brought a woman here, it would be for sex and he would have felt more comfortable in his own bed, of course.

She tried to imagine him making love to another woman. She gave the line of thought up almost immediately for it made her feel as if she were just one of many. Not a pleasant feeling.

Had she wanted him to stay with her ..truly? Or had it just been a moment of passing weakness that she would have eventually worked through on her own had he not been..present.

* * *

Flynn lay, his stocky form stretched out on his bed, hands folded behind his back, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at the clock readout on his night stand. Twenty minutes later than the last time he had checked.

He could not sleep. He wasn't even really tired although, by rights, he should have been. He was on a natural high, his mind full of thoughts about the woman who lay sleeping in the room down the hall.

She was in his home. Just a few feet away. He could not believe his good fortune of late, a part of him..the Celtic ancestry, no doubt..half expecting gloom and doom to be waiting just around the corner.

A person, especially not him..never got to be this happy for very long in life. It was the way of things. Something would come along, any day now, to put matters back into their proper place.

Andrew Joseph Flynn was not meant to be content..not in this life. The man had faced that fact a long time ago..two marriages ago, to be precise.

The man listened to the sound of the rain on the roof. The constant thudding increased it's tempo, the wind picking up a notch or two. On the third floor up here, the sound usually emitted a rather mournful wale from time to time but tonight, it merely lulled him..a melancholy song of the ages, sent down from primitive times. It spoke to his soul, soothed his mind, easing the troubled doubts he was experiencing.

Flynn felt a peculiar type of shame. One he could not shake, no matter his reasoning.

John Wayne would not be happy with him right now. No matter how you sliced it, Andy had trespassed on another man's property. It was wrong and it did not set will with the ethical code Flynn had set down for himself to follow.

Brenda was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. The kind of female, he decided, long ago..he would never have. A classy dame with smarts and elegance and gams that could wind around a guy's waist, latch on and ride him to heaven and back.

Flynn shook his head, grunting derisively. He had to stop reading those Micky Spillane novel, that's all there was to it.

He half groaned, half smirked at the direction of his thoughts, turning over to his side, grabbing a pillow, hauling it into a crumbled mass, cramming it against his chest and stomach.

He better get some sleep. But this damned pillow was little consolation in a guy's arms when he could be holding a cute, little Southern belle instead.

Well, just put that thought from your head, cause..it ain't gonna happen tonight, he reminded himself, stop being such a selfish bastard and think of her for a change.

He lay his chin on the edge of the pillow, sighing heavily, closing his eyes, determined to grab what was left of the night. She would be expecting him to be alert and functioning in the morning.

The rain thudded consistently, as the minutes ticked by..the wind's melody taunted him, filling him with a restless intensity he knew would not go away on it's own. This feeling? He was more than familiar with..this one he knew quite well, especially of late.

His body..well, his dick, more accurately, wanted some relief from all the bottled up emotions he was reigning in.

Flynn knew it wasn't going to let him sleep until it found some release.

It wasn't like this little activity was new to him. He practiced it nightly of late. All he had to do was remind himself of a particularly interesting moment of the day when he had interacted with Deputy Chief Brenda Lee Johnson.

When she brushed by him, for example and that tiny whiff of perfume caught in her nostrils..or the elevator was overly crowded, say..and she was forced up close to him. He could actually count the freckles on her shoulder line, that translucent, alabaster skin fascinating him no end. He knew now..that it tasted just as delicious as it appeared.

But the worse time of all..when he would come up with some way out of a difficult or trying situation that they had been hitting their heads against the wall over. And Brenda would squeal that little girl squeal that made him want to chuckle for it was so infectiously warm and inviting to a guy's mind.

And then..she would impulsively throw her arms about his neck and offer up an enthusiastic hug of what, he was certain..was meant as a congratulatory commendation for his efforts. The only thing being..when those fantastic tits were pressed up against a guy's chest..the last thing he was thinking of was..congratulatory commendation.

At that time? You got all three lethal combinations..the perfume, the closeness and the tits. A hard combination for a man to resist.

Oh, not that she didn't react the same to Tao or Sanchez or Provenza..especially Provenza.

Hell, always..Provenza. Andy often found himself jealously coveting the attention given the older detective or the ease with which Brenda communicated or confided in..the old dick head.

She trusted Provenza implicitly. Just as Flynn did, were he honest with himself..or anyone asking the question.

Slowly but surely, though, Flynn was winning her over. More and more, of late..she seemed to favor time spent with him over even her pet, Gabriel.

Flynn refused to think about that shit though. He had to get some sleep and the only way to do that was to rid his body of this nagging..need.

He straightened his form out on the mattress, feeling the coolness of the sheet beneath his body. He kicked the covers aside, his nudity revealed. His body was heated nicely from another source, the blankets not needed for a while. He had lost the pajamas, for he couldn't sleep in clothes. Never had. The only exception, his army days.

He cleared his head, concentrating, his right hand easing down his body, his fingers latching around the thickness of his cock.

He sighed, closing his eyes to the tension building inside him as he allowed his mind it's freedom.

She had been so beautiful..even without makeup tonight..those freckles across the bridge of her nose mesmerizing him. She had them all over her phenomenal body.

Oh..man! That body! Andy grunted happily, visions dancing in his overly active mind. Delectable curves, soft smooth skin, warm to the touch..sweet to the taste.

The man's hand squeezed the building ache from his shaft, his fingers molding confidently to the shape, as he lifted into the moment, as if thrusting gently..seeking the hot, wet cavern he could so well envision in his mind.

He remembered well the feel of the liquid heat. How it enveloped the head of his dick, fusing warmth around the surface, teasing, making him want to shove greedily into the beckoning depths.

Andy groaned a raspy whisper, his weakness for such a scrumptious treat overwhelmingly real at that moment in time. His hand moved the flexible flesh of his cock up and back, simulating the pleasurable friction he craved. Slowly..not too fast..building the tension in his body.

Savoring the feel, in his mind's eye..behind his closed lids, he could see the woman..poised over him, her breathtaking face serenely content, her eyes filled with passion and desire, for him alone.

He could feel her heat and smell her fragrance. It made his breath catch in his throat. He quickened the movements of his hand's activities, grunting brokenly.

"...Why...Lt." A soft, melodic voice washed over his flesh, causing goose flesh to rise on every part of his body. He was jolted harshly from his 'created' world back into the reality of..the real one. "Imagine my..surprise..."

Flynn's euphoric state was shattered, his eyes flying open, startled shock within the stunned depths which locked with the half-amused..half-sensual stare of the creamy brown orbs observing him so analytically, even now.

Brenda Lee Johnson stood calmly by his bed..looking down at him, her expression a little bemused.

Andy felt the flush of embarrassment spread over his nakedness. He had hastily pushed himself erect, struggling to a sitting position, his body crushed into the stack of pillows kept at the headboard, his face flushed a ruddy hue.

Brenda's finger, with it's sculptured nail, halted it's excruciatingly pleasurable trek just short of touching his scrotum but her hand remained poised..at the ready. Flynn's gaze had darted to the pastime, when she had began the journey, his heart thudding wildly suddenly.. "To discover...I actually 'do'.." She seemed surprised. "Like to..." Her eyes fell to the pillow covering his..condition.

"Watch."

Andy's eyes closed, a deep, heartfelt groan escaping his lips. "Ssssshhhhit!" He grimaced self-consciously, ashamed to admit, his cock lengthened and grew for the woman's..proclamation even at such a mortifying moment.

"Oh, now..don't be like that, Lt. Flynn." Brenda poo-pooed such a notion. "Do you think I have never..indulged before?" She smiled ever so innocently for him. "I am no different than any other woman. I have needs too...just like you." She taunted playfully.

She raked his body with a curious interest. "I don't have the same equipment, of course.." she smiled sweetly at him, provocatively chastising him a little. Her hand gently cupped his heaviness, beneath the pillow causing the man to stiffen as the electric shock shot through his susceptible body.

Flynn inhaled sharply, his entire system suddenly on 'alert status.' He forced himself remain very still under her gentle probing, his blood heating, his pulse reacting chaotically to the stimuli offered.

His mind was reeling, his senses over-loaded, his embarrassment complete. With any other woman, Andy would have been able to laugh the situation off because..shit happened in life. He was not inordinately shy about his body or it's many functions.

But at the moment..all he wanted to do was sink through the floor and find a dark hole to hide in for the duration.

"You have...a very nice body, Lt." Brenda tugged on the pillow covering his nether regions but the man's hand snaked out, his fingers gripping the cotton material in a hasty gesture of denial.

She kept looking at him with those eyes and the way she was looking at him, shocked the hell out of Flynn. He knew that 'look'..he knew it, as a former cop who walked the beat and he was especially acquainted with it..as a man.

That 'look' from this woman? Made his insides turn to mush and his dick..hard as a steel scratching post.

"You..out of the mood?" The sexy little accent teased him..thrill him..tantalized him..kept him completely off balance. He searched desperately for some sane..rational..response.

He could only remain mute, try as he might to offer an articulate reply..any...reply.

His eyes watched her religiously, the panic he felt clearly visible within the dark depths.

Brenda slid her hand beneath the pillow yet again, the warm fingers tracing his length. "Ohh, that feels nice, Lt." She mused openly, her thumb easing over the slick top of the full, pulsating bulb.

Andy closed his eyes, grasping shakily, her touch inflaming him.

"Am I doing this right?" The woman asked silkily, her eyes never leaving his face. "Is this the way you like it, Lt?...how does it feel to you?"

"Ohhhh fuck." He swallowed with stressed difficulty..his throat dry and grating, his voice coming out cracked..hesitant. Flynn's head fell back, banging slightly on the wrought iron of his headboard, his hands curling into the covers tightly, holding on for dear life. His pulse pumped erratically through his veins, his entire body attuned to each and every nuance of Brenda's actions.

"Maybe I can help you with your problem." Brenda leaned, her mouth gently kissing a slow path from the man's thigh..upward. By the time she had reached the 'pillow' Flynn had overcome his..doldrums, his fingers having filtered into the mass of blonde curls, gently guiding, coaxing Brenda in the direction he needed her to go.

The woman allowed herself to be maneuvered, her mouth closing over the slickness of his head, taking him into her orifice, sucking gently, tasting the clean flesh to her leisure. She enjoyed the long, drawn-out groan of acquiescence Flynn gave.

She noted his hand tightened convulsively about the sheet he gripped so desperately and she felt him lift his body to aid her decision to ..remain steadfast at her pastime.

Brenda took the man's shaft deep into her mouth, suckling him methodically for a goodly while, her nails raking the bottom of his scrotum lovingly, as she kneaded his sac with a tender massage of her fingertips.

Andy's moans were more frequent and heartfelt and he murmured incoherent phrases of encouragement, his body moving instinctively in the ancient movements of love-making in answer to her administrations. But then...he felt the woman's antics...escalate.

"N-NO!" Flynn moved slightly, trying to disengage her hands from the base of his cock..he knew her intent. "..Together..." He shook his head negatively, his eyes opening, searching out her face. "Stop...now." He pleaded. "Come..." He asked more than told. Because..if she didn't ..he couldn't be responsible.

"You want to 'come'..Lt?" Brenda arose gracefully, removing the sage tee over her head, letting it fall to the floor unnoticed as she fluffed her hair a bit. "I know you do." She was in total agreement of such an eventuality. "And I want you to..I do." She pushed the grey sweats from her hips, taking the pink panties with them as she wiggled them down her legs and off her bare feet. Flynn's eyes devoured her nudity, a savage hunger building behind the dark depths.

"No." He closed his eyes wearily, his hand cupping her face. "...Together...come..." He reached for her. "Here.'

"Let me please you." She did not resist when he lifted her bodily, placing her on the bed beside him. Brenda climbed over his thighs, settling on his 'lap' her wetness sliding directly over his hardness. She moved her body erotically, rubbing against him meaningfully.

Andy's mouth caught her full lips, his tongue pushing past the warm lips, his hands cupping her naked buttocks, pushing her hard into his arousal, matching her movements eagerly.

"You...are..pleasing me." He lifted his lips only enough to murmur the words. "Now..." His breath thrilled her as his mouth gasped close to her ear. "Fuck me." He pleaded unashamedly his tone raw..a hoarse whisper of it's former vitality.

"Well, now.." She had to say it or die. "I thought you didn't want to..." She raised slightly, her hand wrapping around his thickness, squeezing lovingly, rubbing the bulbous head against the slick warmth of her opening, her mouth teasing his lips with brief moments of contact, diliberately holding back any real intimacy. "...inconvenience me...Lieutenant."

Andy fought the urge to grab her hips and shove his cock up the delicate little hole. "...How about I turn you around, put your sweet ass over these pillows and fuck your cunt raw..would THAT..'inconvenience' you, ya think?" He knew what she was doing, fighting back instinctively, his pride dictating he must put up a show at least.

Oh, I don't know." Brenda mused, opening her mouth directly over his, her breath enchanting him no end, the tip of her tongue flicking languidly against his, then melted into a lascivious kiss of ever growing passion. "...why don't you..try it and see?"

"Ohhh, f-fuck, Chief!" Flynn lost the battle, giving in completely. "I'm fucking dying here.." He moaned his fate. "Help me out..can't ya?"

"I can, Lt." Brenda eased down on his rod ever so slowly, taking her time, enjoying the beads of sweat on the man's brow. "I absolutely can..do that." She kissed him lavishly, sighing her contentment. Brenda did not need anymore encouragement, repeatedly easing him into her cavern, over and over again. The man inched resolutely deeper and deeper. His groans of prurient pleasure mingling with her softly excited moans.

Andy relished the quick, shallow breaths on his cheek, as he struggled with his own breathing.

He fingers slid about her hips, holding her stationary, thrusting desperately upward, his body dictating his actions. Brenda assisted, insisting on a slower pace than the man would have liked but..in the end, they compromised and..each participant was allowed to experience a mutual 'bonding'...of sorts...of the very nicest sort.

Brenda's chamber ached poignantly, the constant friction of the man's full blown erection heating it nicely. She whimpered her gratitude, increasing the strength of her 'rocking' motion..eager now, to match Flynn's forceful stabs.

His constant grunts, low, intense moans of ecstasy egged her on. She knew, without doubt, that she was pleasing the man. She could feel his heart beat thudding against her bare breasts, her arms holding him tightly. His mouth felt an extension of her own, and every time his tongue sought her's, it made her a little bit wetter, the moistness easing out of her vaginal area with each invasion of his organ.

She closed her eyes to savor his abilities, her head falling back slightly, as he eagerly took the opportunity to suckle her breasts, having caught the sensitive nipple of either breast in his hungry mouth, to nibble and lick to his heart's content.

His arms supported her body, cradling her protectively within his sphere of influence.

"You're going to make me cum, Lt..." She whispered the fact, smiling benignly at the truth of her own words. "You better slow down..."

"Not fucking going to happen." He growled his defiance. "Come on, baby...give it to me." His tone altered, becoming more confident..commanding. "Show me how much you want it..."

Brenda ..did. She had to admit, not only to herself..but, this man as well. She did want him..desperately, she wanted what he could make her feel.

"Take me there.." His voice was anxious..insistent. "Make it happen!"

Brenda knew how to do that. She grasped the iron bed rail with both hands, giving herself some leverage, her knees digging into the mattress, increasing the motions of her body's movements. It took only a few well placed 'strokes'... Flynn cried out, a rather descriptive epitaph escaping him as he prepared his mind for ..impact.

He did not have long to wait...the overwhelming tidal wave of emotions began, brought on my Brenda's impetus...Andy gasped weakly, submitting to the wondrous sensation invading his mind.

Bright colors exploded behind his eyes, a streak of ecstasy flashing into his groin area, the implosion taking his breath away, as his body reacted to the pleasure sweeping through his limbs and stomach.

He held on tight to the only reality he knew, his arms crushing the woman's body against his straining form, riding the awesome sensations subjugating his cock. It went on and on, the force threatening to drown him in thick, hot pulsating stabs of blatant desire. It felt phenomenal.

And..when it was finished, he could only lay back against the support of the pillows, his head resting on the iron headboard, his body twitching and quivering pleasantly, his hands limp by his sides.

He could feel Brenda's heart beating, the sweaty little body drenched and sated, lying on him. "That..was the best pussy I've ever had." he was in total awe of her abilities.. his throat dry..parched, his voice a mere whisper as he gulped the sentence out more for his own edification than her's.

He felt her climb off him, snuggle against his thighs, curl into a fetal position and..pull the sheets about her nakedness. "I know."

Flynn slid down, curving his body to her's, his arms embracing her lovingly. He rested his head on a stray pillow, snuggling into the warmth of Brenda's form, having lifted the sheet to fit in beside her then tugged on the coverlet insuring her added comfort. And then...he smiled. For her quip, definitely but moreso..because he was happy. Just plain damned..content. Down to the marrow of his bones. He had never felt so...at peace. With himself..with the freakin world in general...with the Universe.

He felt the woman wiggle about, fitting against his chest area more securely. In moments, her breathing lapsed into an even, soft rhythm. Andy closed his eyes, the sleep which had alluded him before, blanketing his mind in seconds. He slept soundly the rest of the night.


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two (Four Score and Seven Years Ago...)

Andy juggled the bag of pastries and the cardboard tray of three coffees, making his way from the elevators to his desk. It used to be only a few feet at the old building, but this new place was a maze of corridors, offices and elaborate 'plazas', mostly unnecessary, in the man's opinion.

While they showcased floral arrangements and idealistic waterfalls, which cascaded down from the thirty foot ceilings in some areas, Andy could only think of the electricity wasted and the frequent brown outs Los Angeles would suffer this summer.

The man's mood was high, though and he had a smile for everyone this fine day. He hadn't even minded the wait in line time for the lattes. That's what a quickie in the morning will do for a guy, he guessed, his grin increasing exponentially for the thought.

What a total surprise. Flynn usually hated them. But, this time? He had awakened from a sound sleep to find a little bundle of warmth in his arms. Brenda all cozy and snuggled against him.

That alone, would have put any man in a good mood, not to mention...'the' mood, but after checking the clock, he gently awakened her, discretely attempting to hide his decided state of arousal, keeping his body apart from Brenda's as best he was able.

But Brenda had wanted a morning kiss, turning about to face him, lifting her inviting mouth expectantly, her arms sliding about his waist, as she moved closer.

"Ummmmm..is that for me?" She smiled seductively and ...he was lost.

Her hand had slid gently over his hardness, the tiny fingers curling about his shaft, as she lifted her leg over his, pushing her middle provocatively..forward.

She hooked her leg about his thigh, rubbing suggestively against his rigidness.

Andy found his arms encircling her, pulling her body close, seeking her mouth and then..he lost all track of time...and reality.

He had dropped Brenda off at her house..afterwards and made the coffee run. Knowing women, he assumed she would definitely be late for work today but to his amazement , her car was parked almost directly across from an empty spot he scarfed up.

Another 'minus' for the new place. No assigned parking spaces as yet. Not even for the Deputy Chief, it appeared.

Andy nodded his greeting to Provenza, a compulsory glance about the office space netted him 'good mornings' from the other guys.

Daniels was in the restroom, her daily 'make-up' session in full swing, Andy imagined. It usually took the woman about twenty minutes. Andy had to admit, even without all the crap women smeared on their faces these days, Daniels was a beautiful woman.

That he would never think of telling her as much only bespoke of the respect he held for her. He viewed the lovely black woman as 'one of the guy's'. The highest of compliments in 'Flynn World.'

Besides..he had eyes for only one woman these days.

He automatically checked to his right, even knowing it was a waste of his time. The Chief's office would be unoccupied.

To his shock, however..the woman was inside, the blinds only partially pulled. Flynn had another shock to his system as well, his eyes widening at the scene unfolding before him.

He sat the coffee and donuts down on his desk, unable to pull his attention away just yet.

"He was here..waiting for her when I arrived." Provenza had dreaded the moment Flynn would have to face the inevitable. "...guess Mohammad came to the mountain."

Flynn's mood plummeted into the depths of hell as he continued to watch the proceedings inside the closed office.

The FBI guy stood, facing Brenda Lee Johnson, an earnest, anxious expression on his face. They had been conversing, the exchanges quiet..unanimated for the most part.

Andy could not begin to imagine what all was being said. Nor did he have any desire to do so.

"...Gonna go to the can." He stated abruptly, unable to watch what was going down inside that office one second longer.

Provenza watched the man disappear back down the corridor. The elevator opened and closed, enveloping Flynn. The older detective was curious for, the restrooms were just down the way but Flynn had hit the 'up' button.

The light above the elevator blinked each number. The older man arose, sauntering over. The button stopped..on the roof. Well, the floor just below.

What the hell? Was he planning on jumping or something stupid? Provenza sniffed disdainfully, pushing the 'down' button It wasn't good. Fritz was back. This did not bode well.

If his instincts were right about Miss Atlanta and 'Blue Boy'..the FBI guy showing up was the last thing Flynn needed on his horizon.

Judging from the younger man's reaction, Andy felt along similar lines.

As much as Provenza hated to leave fresh coffee and donuts, his duty as a 'friend' outweighed all else for the present.

On the roof top, Flynn paced back and forth rapidly on the stone-chipped tarmac, his mind in turmoil. Why the hell now? Why couldn't the bastard have stayed away just a few more days?

One night? That was all he was going to have with her? One lousy night..not that it hadn't been the best night of his entire existence. He couldn't face that..that? He could not 'do'.

He needed more..more time, more..moments..more..Brenda!

This wasn't fair, this was so damned..not fair! It was wrong! Why did he have to come back now?

What was he going to do? Andy wanted to do something...anything. What the hell COULD he do, if she loved the fucking guy, she loved him. But how could she after how she had been treated by the fucker? He was only out for number one.

Couldn't she see that? She was usually so astute. How could Brenda not see it?

Women were stupid sometimes though, where guys were concerned. How many abused women proved that time and time again..going back to the creep that beat the living hell out of them..repeatedly. Andy had seen it often enough.

He wouldn't classify Brenda as..a victim though, but he did worry about her at times. How willingly she acquiesced to the demands made on her by the men in her life.

Flynn never intended to follow such a path. Ever! He respected her too much. Odd, how she could be so strong and independent in her chosen vocation and yet, just the opposite in her 'real' life.

Or so it seemed to Andy. She faced murderers on a daily basis, the scum of the Earth, her courage renowned among her peers. Why couldn't she find the gumption to say 'no' to..the people who were close to her?

Andy's eyes scanned the panorama of the city's buildings, most towering above the new complex. It was windy up here. A cold and chilly day. The squad room had been stifling. A heavy breeze whipped his jacket tails and his hair, mussing the usually impeccable style.

Normally, it would feel good, the weather. But right now, he was cold, his fingers cool to the touch, for his soul was chilled.

He didn't know why he had come up here. He knew it was usually deserted and needed 'alone time'. He had to think this out. He hadn't expected this new development. He had hoped for another few days, until the weekend at least. What he hoped to accomplish in that time, he had no clue..but, anytime..would have been a God send.

God, he felt sick. His stomach was doing flip-flops. His nerves were raw and stark, his jacket chafing his neck and wrists suddenly, feeling harsh against his skin.

"You ok, kid?"

Andy jumped out of his skin, jerking to the sound of the unexpected voice, facing the questioner half-heartedly. "...Yeah." He lied, wondering how he could make the older man go away without being too awfully offensive. "Yeah, I'm..it was just a little hot down there. Must be coming down with something."

Provenza hated germs, if anything could make the guy back off, it was the threat of contagion.

"..What are you doing up here?" Provenza glanced around the roof area. "Last time we were on a roof, Sanchez got shot. Don't like roofs."

"Yeah, I know. Just wanted a few seconds to see if I was going to blow chucks, right? I'll be down in a few." Flynn told a half truth. "Thanks for checking on me, though. You should get out of this wind. Not good for your allergies, I'll bet."

"Yeah, I'll get out of it when you get out of it." Provenza stated. "Listen, I know what's going on. Stop shitting me around. You turned as white as a KKK sheet when you saw him with her. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Flynn stood, not really knowing what he thought or didn't think..about anything any longer. "..What are you talking about?" He asked listlessly. "I'm fine..except for this.."

"Like hell 'you're fine'." Provenza grumbled, going to lean against the shelter of the overhang, a one story eight by ten out-crop that housed a gigantic satellite dish overhead. "The question is..what is going on down there with Miss Atlanta and the FBI guy. Until we know that?" The man punctuated his statement with a jab of his finger. "NO one is going to be 'fine'." He was definitely sure of his facts. "I gotta tell you, she has been much more 'stress free' these past few days than I've seen her be and that says a lot to me but whether she can see what's in front of her face? Who knows."

The man checked out Flynn's profile. "Whatever you've been doing..it's been good for her, you know that..right?"

Andy flicked a cautious glance in the other man's direction, his features guarded.

"I never thought I'd be saying it but..maybe you two might work after all, given the chance."

Flynn blinked his shock, trying not to let on how pleased the words sounded to his ears.

"Trouble is, I can't figure out how to go about that." Provenza admitted his dilemma. "Now that this new wrinkle has reared it's ugly head."

Andy didn't know what to say. Should he go ahead and confide in the other man?

"He got to her before I could intervene." The detective grumbled his chagrin. "I must be losing my touch. I was about to send him on a wild goose chase but she popped out of that damned elevator and..I had to give them some alone time."

Andy moved into the shelter beside his friend, pulling his jacket closer about his frame, folding his arms across his body. He was silent for a goodly spell, considering his options carefully.

It looked as if the rain would start back up soon, the sky was dark and gloomy with clouds overhead, swirling ominously over the city.

"She was humming when she got off the ride.." Provenza lay his head back on the brick wall behind him. "Short lived moment." He sighed. "...she wasn't as pasty as you, but..let's just say..she could have worked 'Goth.' very well at the moment of 'meeting'.."

Andy wished he had been with Brenda..to face that shitty moment. He kicked himself mentally for ever leaving her this morning.

"She was with you, wasn't she..." Provenza questioned. "Last night."

"...It's what I would have done." Andy spoke slowly. "If I thought..I was going to lose her." He waited for Provenza to put two and two together. "I would have come back too..."

"You never would have left her in the first damned place." The detective muttered. "You don't get perfection in this life. When a woman like Brenda Lee comes along, you thank your lucky stars, shut the hell up and takes what comes. He could have wound up with my first three wives. Some guys just don't know what the hell they've got."

"Amen to that." Andy agreed morosely.

"Damned right!" Provenza seconded the 'emotion'. "Listen, you can't just stick you head up your ass and take this thing lying down..you gotta get down there and remind her what you got to contribute."

Flynn drew in a long, deep breath, grunting derisively. "Yeah? What do I have to contribute that the FBI guy can't do better..at least, in the Chief's case?" Andy always faced facts now. He could no longer afford to live with denial. "I couldn't even afford my car if Linda hadn't finally found some sucker to take her off my hands and out of my life for good."

"But Linda did..one down, man." Provenza looked at it in another fashion. "Alimony sucks, who knows better, but at least? You got rid of one of your's."

"I can't offer her what he can, damn it!" Flynn was exasperated, searching his pockets aimlessly. He usually kept a spare cigarette packed neatly away in his inner pocket just for such an occasion but the pack was in his desk drawer today. "Not that I couldn't give her everything she 'needed'..just probably.." He man assumed, along with the 'class' came 'high maintenance' as well. "Not..everything she 'wants'."

A worried scowl touched his brow. Provenza let him get it all out. "...I mean..a nice vacation sure but..maybe to the Islands, not Europe, say..ya know?"

"Why the hell would she want to go to Europe?" Provenza questioned the sanity of such a decision. "You get over there and some damned terrorist will blow you up. You can go to New York and get the same treatment much cheaper, why spend the money?"

Flynn cast the man an annoyed look. "She wants to go to Rome, she told me..at the restaurant."

"You stress unimportant things. Besides..she makes a great salary."

"What's that got to do with me..I'm the guy!"

"You wanna talk 'chauvinistic'...antiquated?" Provenza shook his head woefully. "Get with the times, knucklehead."

"I'm the man..I'm the provider..end of discussion, damn it!"

"Ok...fine." Provenza resumed his stance, slipping his hands into his pockets for warmth. He hoped Flynn got over his 'mood' fast. He was freezing his ass off up here. "I get that...hell, the FBI doesn't pay that well. We're about on par with their pay scale and you've been on the Force longer than he has. I'll bet you make about the same."

Flynn..perked up a bit. "I..didn't think of that."

"The important thing is..you care about her, am I wrong here?"

Andy's expression altered drastically, his second sense kicking in. "Provenza..if you tell any.."

"Get a grip!" The older man snapped his waning patience. "We're not in fucking high school here! Give me some credit!"

"She doesn't want anyone to know!" Flynn snapped.

"I can keep a confidence, you know!" Provenza was affronted by the lack of trust displayed.

"Since fucking when?"

"...Since.. 'now'! So, shut up and let's figure this mess out. We gotta get back down there. One? It's morning debriefing and 'c'..you aren't a coward, so stop acting the part!"

"I'm not afraid of him." Andy disgusted. "Is that what you think?"

"No, I think you're afraid ...of HER! Grow a set!" Provenza opened the door to the interior of the building. "Move your ass, I'm freezing my nuts off up here!"

Flynn reluctantly preceded the man, not sure he was quite ready to face the music but, the alternative was more 'Provenza' philosophy time. Andy chose the lesser of two evils.

* * *

"Brenda, I have been stupid. I tried to stay away. I hated being apart from you, angel." Fritz held on to his world, feeling the strain between himself and the woman. Her body was stiff and unyielding in his embrace. "I hated it." He murmured dejectedly. He hated her being uncomfortable in his arms more.

Brenda's eyes darted to the half drawn blinds, wishing she had closed them suddenly, squirming from his nearness. "This is a place of business, please." She noted Sanchez and Tao's occasional glimpses, their curiosity piqued.

"So? They know we're 'together'." Fritz felt the sting of her words. "You've never minded before."

"I wouldn't come to your office and act so imprudently." She shifted cool eyes to him. "But, then, you're pretty good with the double standard. Guess I shouldn't be all that surprised."

"Ok..I get you're 'pissed' and you have every right." He held up a quick hand in complete agreement. Fritz had known he would be required to eat some crow. "I've just missed you so terribly, Brenda. I apologize for.." He backed off. "...You're right. You're absolutely right. Can we at least..talk?"

"I have to brief the squad. You shouldn't have just showed up without calling." Brenda resented the intrusion into her work day.

"Wow..you are pissed, aren't you." He took heart. Maybe it meant that she still felt deeply about him.

"I don't see why, after three days and nights, I should suddenly be required to alter my schedule for your convenience, that's all." Brenda was, indeed..pissed. But not for the reason he thought. "I waited for you to call. I wanted to talk this thing out. Now? You can do the waiting for a while..or you can just..go. Whatever you need to do."

The coldness surprised the man. "I wanted to call..desperately. It just seemed so pointless. We had covered the same ground over and over, Brenda. Nothing has changed."

"Yes, a lot was changing, actually." She disagreed. "My feelings toward you, for one thing."

"You don't mean that." Fritz hoped beyond hope at least. "We're saying things we don't mean, honey."

"No..for the first time, I'm saying exactly what I mean." It was rather freeing for Brenda, she realized. "You see, Fritz, I've realized that..I don't need your approval for anything I do in my life. I'm just fine..without it."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Brenda. While I understand you don't need my approval..I was hoping that.." The man was as honest as he could be with himself and the woman at this point. "You might 'want' my input on things. Just like I do your's. It matters..what you think, to me. In every aspect of my life."

"Actions speak louder than words." Brenda wasn't buying it, going to sit at her desk, facing the man squarely. "Your past actions say to me that we want different things in life. I have taken the time to think about what you have been saying these past months. Really think about the issues." She had to face it over the lonely times without the man. "I truly believe there is nothing wrong or right with your claims. You want a home and family..children. Well, that's just fine. Nothing wrong with that at all."

Fritz's face brightened for a moment.

"But..I also realize that..for me? That eventuality will probably never materialize. I don't want children. I never have." My God..it was so refreshing just to say what she had really been thinking all along. "Which is 'right'...for me."

"Honey, you would want your own. You would be the best mother ever..you just have all these doubts inside..."

"That is the entire problem, right there." Brenda was more than frustrated. "You're doing it again..you are refusing to hear the words I am saying, Fritz!"

"..Alright. Alright..let's come back to that one." Fritz was becoming a little frustrated himself. "Right now, I'm more concerned for our present problem."

"That IS our present problem." Brenda could not believe they were having this conversation again.

"No, it isn't. Be honest, Brenda. You're angry about Lisa."

"..Who the hell is 'Lisa'?" She was genuinely confused. Had she missed something?

"The woman." Fritz exasperated. "The one who helped me..us. With the apprehension of the serial killers."

Brenda finally understood. "...No, Fritz. I'm not angry about that any longer." She waved the accusation aside.

"Yes, baby. You are and I'm here to tell you, you have NOTHING to worry about! I have no interest in her what-so-ever." He told the truth. "I was confused for a while but, you have to believe me. That's in the past, alright?"

Brenda wasn't sure if he was saying what she sensed he was saying. Well, the first one to throw stones, she supposed. Still..it hurt a little. No, damn it. It hurt a lot.

"I'm not going to lie to you. That's no foundation to build on, is it." Fritz was man enough to want a fresh beginning. "Brenda..have you never made a mistake?" He knew the answer to that one. "One you deeply regret?"

The woman remained silent. She was a little numb. She waited for some resolute emotion to come to the fore. Surely, this should be more traumatic than it was turning out to be.

"Hear me out." Fritz asked. "..When we last spoke..things looked pretty bleak, am I correct in that assumption? Did I misconstrue the situation?"

"No, no you did not." She had to give him that much.

"Lisa wanted the things I do and for a while, it seemed the ideal solution, she and I." Fritz hated to have to confess such horrible things but..confess he must, if anything was ever to be salvaged from this mess. "..But..God, Brenda..she isn't you. I found that out the hard way. I missed you so much, angel. I thought I would go crazy! I had to see you!...I HAD to!"

Brenda Lee sat, oddly unmoved by the man's entreaties. She wasn't certain what she was feeling but she knew what it was she was NOT feeling. Anger. That could not be good. She kept looking out the blinds. Flynn's desk was still empty.

She glanced at the clock on her desk. Where was he? It was after nine. Maybe the coffee place was crowded. Maybe he had to wait a long time, that's all.

She wanted to see the man. She suddenly needed his presence. It calmed her. Maybe he had a wreak.

The thought alarmed Brenda. She stood, unable to remain sitting another minute.

No, of course, she was being silly. Flynn wasn't hurt. He was fine. He was just..running late. Her eyes flitted to his desk yet again. Her hand itched to pick up the cell..to call him.

"Did you hear what I said, Brenda?"

"...What?...Of course I heard what you said..but, I ..I'm running so late here, Fritz." She superficially glanced at her watch. "Pope gave us a case this morning." That much was true. "This isn't a good time. I'm already late to the scene. I hate being late to the crime scene! You know that!"

"That part I know." Fritz seemed suddenly depressed. "Work calls and you answer. But, I'm ready to accept that I will have to share you with...others. We both have our careers. We can make it work, Brenda. I know we can."

Brenda picked up her purse, throwing the strap on her shoulder. "I will call you when I'm free." She came around her desk, making her way to the door of her office. "Perhaps we can talk this evening. In the meantime, I will stay at a hotel. You may have the house to yourself. It should be more civil that way."

"Are you serious?" The man grasped her arm as she passed, his look an incredulous one. "What the hell, Brenda?"

"I'm just not comfortable staying under the same roof and ..I don't mind staying closer to work..really." She tried to be amiable. "This can be discussed, but.."

"That isn't acceptable to me!" The man was floored by the latest development. "What the hell is going on here? Your feelings can't have change.."

"Later! Please!" Brenda removed her arm from his hand's grasp. "My people are waiting out there." She sat her features and mind.

"We can be adults. There is no need for you to..move out of our home." Fritz was devastated. "Come home. Let's..get this settled and done, Brenda. You're scaring the hell out of me here!"

"You should have phoned, Fritz." Was all she knew for sure at that moment. "You should..have phoned first." Brenda made her way out of the office, her steps quick and purposeful. She rounded the corner, aware the man was hot on her heels.

The woman was never so glad to see... "Lieutenant Flynn..." She breathed out a nervous breath almost running directly into the stocky form, her hands put out to avoid the collision, almost but not quite touching the solidness of his chest. "...Lt. Provenza." She smiled brightly at the two men. "I guess we're all a little off schedule today."

Fritz had no choice but to back off. His features showed his reluctance, but he realized, everything would have to be put on hold until the woman got a moment of free time. Damn, he had needed to pursue the matter at hand.

"Your coffee, Chief." Andy had stepped, retrieving the drink, handing it over. "I got extra sugar." He smiled down at her, then transferred his interest elsewhere. He did not acknowledge the FBI guy other than to return a minute nod of greeting.

"Oh, good! I'm useless without my coffee." She hugged the cup to her breast affectionately. "We have a case, gentlemen.." She headed for the 'media' board. "And lovely lady, of course." She passed by Daniels. "New shade?" She admired the lovely blush of color on the woman's lips. "I love it."

Daniels smiled happily. "Sunset mauve."

"It suits you." Brenda turned and for one second, caught Fritz's eye. She shifted the brown orbs to the man standing next to the other. Flynn was watching her steadily. She drew strength and a calmness from the stare. "To business then." She opened her folder, ready to begin her day.


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Three. (Are You The Cop From The Village People?)

Brenda was dressed in a grey suit with black cord trim around the bottom and sleeves. Matching grey pants finished the outfit with black heels. She had chosen a scarf to hang loosely about her neck in colors swirled into a geometric pattern. It too, was primarily grey and black with a tiny hint of silver thread woven throughout the material.

It highlighted the woman's blonde hair which was pulled up into a topknot with soft tendrils escaping about her face and neckline. She looked very sophisticated today. She had felt pretty this morning and chose the ensemble because she wanted to impress a certain detective on her squad.

She had taken her place beside the 'media board'. It was stuck halfway to the ceiling but that was old news now, so no one really paid much mind to the contraption any longer.

"We are so very late, people." She began without preamble, getting the attention of those present. Her eyes scanned the room, landing on familiar faces, making her feel more at ease. "I'm going to dispense with the usual muckity-muck and just say, for the present..let's haul our butts out to this address." She wrote hastily on the make-shift board, the one Lt. Flynn had 'borrowed' from another section of the police force. "We have two dead bodies..."

"Tell me both have retained their heads, Chief." Provenza's dour face almost smiled over at her. "I can't take another head hunt so soon after the last."

"As far as I know, yes, Lt." Brenda appreciated the attempt at humor, because the tension in the room was palpable. "All heads intact."

"Is that out in the Huntington Park area Chief?" Gabriel recognized the address everyone had just jotted down in their notebooks.

"I'm not sure, Sergeant." Brenda said. "Y'all know the area better than I do. All I know for sure is..we have two bodies and that the military is trying to horn in on our territory even as we speak, so it is imperative that we get someone on site immediately."

"On it, Chief." When she didn't designate, the squad would group themselves by preference. She wasn't surprised to see Daniels fall in stride with an already moving Gabriel, followed closely by Sanchez and Tao. They were all comfortable working together finally and she did not want anyone or anything to upset that balance, so she often kept quiet when they decided just whom they wanted to work the shift with.

"Don't you people let them soldiers derail you now." She called after them. "They have no jurisdiction here. Stick to your guns. I'll be there very, very, VERY shortly. Hold the fort."

"Got it, Chief." Daniels called back over her shoulder, answering for the rest of them.

"I apologize for being so late!" She yelled after them, craning her neck to watch them disappear around the corner of the bend, headed for the elevators. "...Oh dear!" she mused fretfully.

Flynn was waiting patiently for Provenza to get organized. The older man put a bag of candy corn in his back pocket. Some change in his front pocket, along with a pen light. He searched for his car keys, which Flynn retrieved and shook the jangling keys before the other man's nose.

Provenza shot him an evil glare, snatching the set moodily, hooking them on his belt loop absently. Brenda watched, fascinated, while the ritual continued.

Provenza padded his chest area which signaled Andy it was time to hand over the man's note pad which lay hidden under a pile of untouched reports. Provenza nodded, happy.. then began yet another search, moving papers and debris aside haphazardly.

Flynn took a spare pen from his own jacket pocket, presenting it for inspection.

"Is that a gel pen? I hate the other kind."

"It's a gel pen." Flynn confirmed readily.

"OH, shit..." there was a moment of sheer panic apparent on Provenza's face, his hands moving the stuff on his desk about more frantically.

"Here it is." Andy knew what the search was for, having located the precious commodity on the top of a metal file cabinet. "You would lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"Can't leave home without it." Provenza kissed the rounded metal top affectionately. Clearly, he was set to go.

Brenda knew what the object was. Everyone knew about it. An old beer top, wore from wear. Provenza would tell the story, often and without the least bit of provocation, usually. Of how he and his old partner George Andrews..who was now..Georgina Andrews. Which was another story altogether. The two left a well known hangout for cops one wet, slick night in November about nine years ago.

Provenza had won almost nine hundred dollars simply by opening a bottle of Guinness that night. The bar was running a contest. As the man told the story, it wasn't three minutes later, at the intersection of Figueroa and Ashton, that a drunk driver, who ran a red light, plowed into the side of their car, going almost forty miles an hour.

Unbelievably, for Brenda had seen the photos of the accident, everyone escaped without a scratch to speak of. Both cars had been totaled. Almost completely unrecognizable as any kind of vehicles at all.

Seeing the condition of both, it truly was a miracle no one was killed. Provenza attributed his good fortune to..the lucky beer top. He had almost thrown the damned thing away after Sanchez had gotten shot, his reasoning..had HE not had his lucky piece, he would have taken the bullets that almost killed the kid instead.

But Flynn reasoned the man out of such logic over time, knowing how much the small item meant to Provenza.

Brenda smiled at the two men as she approached. Despite his ways, the older man held a special place in her heart. The younger was beginning to endear himself to her, as well, were she honest with herself. "Gentlemen, do you mind if I ride with ya'll?" She asked persuasively. "I left my driving glasses at home."

Andy knew that was a lie. She had called him earlier when he was at the coffee place, asking if she had left them at his apartment.

He had offered to run back to check but she vetoed the idea saying they would be even later than they were and Andy was not adverse to her having to come over to pick them up..or he could deliver them. Either way, he got to see her alone again. He also was intrigued by that flirtatious, innocent tone she used having suggested either eventuality. It did all sorts of nice things for his libido.

Any and all excuses to get her alone was greatly welcomed by the man.

"Sure, Chief. No problem." He answered for his partner. "Ready when you are."

"Give me a second, I'll be right down then." She had noted that Fritz still waited patiently over by the water cooler.

"You sure, Chief?" Andy had noted her noting the FBI guy, a dark scowl suddenly appearing on his face. "I can stay..and help out." He cut sullen eyes to Fritz Howard who had eyes only for Brenda Lee. "If you need me. It don't feel right..me leaving."

"I can handle this, Lt." She reproached him gently. Brenda sensed that Provenza had guessed the truth of the situation because instead of grilling them with pointless..artless..questions. He was pretending to busy himself at his desk drawers, looking for some imaginary item.

"I know you can handle it..the question is.." Flynn was anxious and pissed. "Should you have to do it alone."

Brenda's gaze shifted to Provenza whose eyes observed her gently.

"I didn't say anything!" Andy's mouth tightened irritably.

"I detected, Chief." The other man quipped without rancor. "I 'detect' things. It's what I do. No worries though, it's all good." He spread his hands slightly, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever you guys need."

Brenda found herself relaxing mentally. "...I'll only be a moment..promise." She smiled up at Flynn's set features.

"No, Chief...not this time." She wasn't going to get her way with him on this one.

"Go on now." That sweet voice washed over him like sugar. "We have to get out there to that scene. Shooo!" She motioned with her hands. "Both of you..go on!"

Flynn closed his eyes for a beat. "...Chief!" He exasperated.

"They think they have found some aliens." She sweetened the pot, at least..for Provenza.

"In Huntington Park...right here in L.A." He needed verification, his expression beyond smug. "Haight Ashbury, I could understand."

"That's what they're saying, Lt." Brenda shrugged playfully. "Hey, it could be worse.. it could have been vampires..or werewolves, with the way our luck has been running lately."

"Maybe they will turn out to be..alien vampires." Provenza predicted.

"Ohh, Lt." Brenda shook her head at such foolishness. "Go!" Her eyes softened when they sought out Flynn. "Really...I have to do this, ok?"

The man felt himself losing ground. He also found himself begrudgingly ..doing her bidding.

He and Provenza headed for the elevator and the car. Andy hung his head, sighing heavily when the other man took his shot.

"Pussy whipped already?" Provenza held his chuckle with stressed difficulty. "I thought you would hold out at least two weeks."

"Shut the hell up." Flynn barked his annoyance. "And push the damned button!"

Brenda was left alone with the 'FBI guy', as everyone seemed determined to christen Fritz Howard these days.

She put her purse down on Flynn's desk as she passed, hanging her coat over the back of the man's chair, walking to Fritz.

His eyes softened for her. "...How long are you going to be? I can wait around if.."

"No." Brenda shook her head, the soft tendrils swishing back and forth about the pretty face. "You should go to the house. I can't say how long I will be. The military is involved. I will definitely make some time to stop by, later tonight. I have to pick up some things."

"That's ridiculous, Brenda." Fritz sighed his irritation. "We are two civilized people. Surely we can share the same.."

"Let me be honest, Fritz." She cut him short. "I don't see a future for us any longer." She saw no reason to drag it out. "No amount of talking will change that fact. It was a mistake to try to make a go of this. We just aren't compatible. It's that simple."

Fritz was stunned, allowing the words to sink in. "...You can't be serious."

"I am serious. I'm sorry." She was, more than he could know. "But, I'm through being controlled by others. I am perfectly capable of running my own life." She had realized, over the past few days just how amazing a feeling that empowerment felt. "...I love you. It's going to take time to get over those feelings. You're a good man. But, you're also a controlling one. Just like my dad."

"I am nothing like your..."

"You are and that's probably why I was so attracted to you, well..one of the many reasons. I'm sure it's all Freudian somehow, but now?" Brenda shrugged slender shoulders. "It's going to stop. It's not healthy for me. I live in a state of nervous exhaustion, terrified of displeasing you somehow. The only time I feel myself.." She motioned slightly, her hand lifting from her side. "Is here, at work. Maybe that's why I gravitate to this place."

Brenda checked her watch again unconsciously. "..I am good at what I do, some say..the best. I take pride in that. Just like I know, this job is important to the family members of the 'dead people' I deal with."

"I shouldn't have said that about your job." Fritz felt the sting of the barb directed to him. "I know it is important, I do, Brenda."

"No, you shouldn't have. We speak for the victims when they can no longer defend themselves so, yes." The woman said. "Bringing justice to the ones left behind is..crucial. They must have some kind of closure before they can move on."

"I know that, honey."

"I'm going to work now." She went to retrieve her purse and coat. "If you want to continue this, we can meet somewhere neutral. It might be best if you were not 'in house' when I come by tonight, as well."

"But, you promised we could.."

"I've had time to consider that." she had changed her mind suddenly. "It will only make it more uncomfortable, I think..in the long run."

"Are you that afraid to be alone with me, Brenda?" The man stepped, encircling the slight form with his arms, his eyes devouring the lovely features. He leaned in to kiss her.

Brenda pulled back, her expression unchanged. "No, I am not, but, I see no reason or purpose for..moments like this to occur any longer, Fritz."

The man's expression hardened. He pulled her close, lowering his head, his mouth gently coaxing her mouth apart.

The kiss was long and passionately warm..on Fritz Howard's part.

He pulled back, his pallor chalky, ashen, realizing, Brenda had not responded.

"I'm sorry, Fritzy." She had waited for the familiar, pleasant emotions to wash over her. The ones usually associated with his kisses. They had not materialized. She was just as shocked and upset as he seemed to be. She looked at his face, the beloved lines and crevices making her heart hurt. She allowed the tears to well in her eyes, gently brushing her fingers along his chin line. "I'm so sorry." And she was, terribly so. "Too much has passed between us. Everything..has changed."

She gently disengaged herself from his embrace. "...I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed."

Brenda left, her heart breaking for what could have been. She refused to look back and Fritz did not call out for her to stay.

The elevator door closed. Brenda felt drained..empty inside. She was alone in more ways than one. She swiped angrily at the tears streaking down her cheeks, disciplining her thoughts. Brenda dug in her purse, quickly retouching her make-up, dabbing at her flushed cheeks, reapplying her lipstick.

By the time she reached the garage level, she was red-eyed but relatively calm, although some would have said, the woman was in shock. The door opened to reveal an anxious, jittery Andrew Flynn.

"Chief!" Relief was written all over his face, the brown eyes drinking in the sight of her. She could feel the tension emanating from his body as he approached. Flynn knew instantly that she had been crying, his heart ripping from his chest. "Did he..."

"Don't." She asked more than told.

Flynn fell instantly silent, except for a sincere.. "What can I do to help?"

"...There isn't anything to be done." Her steps were crisp and directed as she made for the car. Provenza was out in a second, opening the back door for her. "Let's just...go forward from this point on, please." She met the gentle, worried expression watching her so closely. "I'm fine.." She tried a smile but it failed. "I'm..alright."

Flynn assisted her and took his place behind the wheel. Brenda was silent and morose the entire ride. Provenza managed some interesting small talk to ease the tension in the car. Flynn kept up his end up, but inside, he was troubled for Brenda, sensing it had not been easy to do what she had done. He wished there was some way to alleviate her suffering, but he knew, this was one thing she had to get through on her own, not that he wouldn't be there at all times, but..basically. It was Brenda's burden and she had to carry it for a while alone.

He was at a loss as to how to take the pain away and it was killing him by degrees.

When they arrived, the place was a hot bed of activity.

There was a heated argument between Sanchez and the military liaison who thankfully, had shown up only minutes before the trio had pulled into the enormous subdivision being built on the wide expanse of land the city had purchased for the purpose of expanding the ritzy section of Los Angeles.

What used to be acres of lush orange groves had been bought out by the owner of a wine vineyard in the early sixties.

After the man's death, the son had sold the land to the developers.

Flynn had driven through beautiful orchards and winding dirt roads that lead far back into the acreage. They had passed a few magnificent mansions, each settled far back from the one main road that offered the visitor a scenic view of how the other half lived.

The rest of the division was, as yet, undeveloped, only one or two home, clearly in the erection stage, dotted the landscape. A huge black wrought iron gate, requiring an entry code, headed a solid brick wall ten feet high which surrounded the expanse for as far as the eye could see in all directions.

An exclusive community lived behind those walls, the likes of movie stars, CEOs ..the elite of society.

Flynn parked beside a few black and white units, going about the car to help Brenda from the back seat. They made their way across the grassy meadow, the rain soaked ground wreaking havoc with the woman's heels which sank into the spongy surface with every step.

"I hate this rain!" Brenda pulled her foot from a glob of mud, shaking the shoe gingerly of accumulated dried leaves and muck. "Ewwwww! I hate it!"

Andy felt a little better at the return of the familiar bitchiness. "Want a piggy back ride, Chief." He had stayed close offering a helping hand when the ground got too soggy to traverse in spots. He hoped his snarky remark didn't piss the woman off too much, but he had to try to get things back on track somehow and it seemed to Andy that, being himself might be a start.

"When I want to ride you, Lt. I'll let you know." Brenda snapped peevishly. She knew she was taking her mood out on the man but she just couldn't stop the waspish words from pouring out.

Flynn's mouth tugged at the corners a bit but he managed to answer semi-straight-faced. "Yes, Ma'am." His eyes twinkled with suppressed amusement. "FYI? You just got me hard."

"Not 'hard' to do." She snapped. "So, right back at you, smart butt."

Flynn downed his head quickly, to hide his reaction, pressing his lips together tightly to prevent the smile.

Provenza had headed straight for the gathered throng over by the 'dearly departed,' mindless of his shoes. Brenda and Andy continued their zig-zag course around puddles and mud smears.

"Someone up there doesn't like us, Chief." Tao reported in upon everyone's arrival. "We keep getting weird cases. The 'Black and Whites' kept the scene pristine for us though." He stepped back, allowing room.

"Chief..this guy is trying to horn in on our territory. You want I should explain the rules of etiquette to him?" Sanchez's belligerent scowl was effective as was his overly quiet tone. The young man's glare intimidated Brenda even at times.

"I am a representative of the United States Army, Ma'am." The soldier, dressed in the appropriate uniform with the recognizable accouterments, did not appear especially bothered however, his tone polite but firm. "We are commandeering this area. My superiors are en route. I will have to ask you and your people to vacate the vicinity."

"You and what Army?" Flynn laughed at his own play on words, but his expression did not bode well for any rebuttal on the issue and he had stepped up, almost but not quite, shielding the woman from any proposed harm or effrontery. "We stay until SHE..says go."

"Well..Major." Brenda intervened more diplomatically, casting Flynn a 'behave' look. The military insignia was easily recognized by an 'Army Brat'. "Until MY superiors say otherwise. We'll just hang around and do our own thing, I think. Why are you people so interested in my crime scene?"

"This could only happen in L.A., Chief." Tao lifted the tarp covering the corpses, answering for the man.

Brenda took in the charred bodies..what was left of them, her first question popping to mind. "What in God's name." She peered more closely, stooping, her hand going to Flynn's leg for added support. She did not note the 'intimate' contact, so engrossed was she by the enigma before her. "They are so...little."

"Two midgets?" Provenza asked helpfully.

All gathered spared the man various responses. Flynn..shaking his head for the politically incorrect question. Daniels, rolling her eyes expressively. Sanchez grinning over at Tao's slow drop of his head.

Brenda glared at the man. "...Are those..children, Dr. Morales?" She gave her attention back where needed. Her look would have withered most men, but Provenza just shrugged it off.

"No." Morales arose, sighing heavily. "The bone structure is that of an adult male, in that..it is fully developed." The dark eyes shifted to Brenda. "The female? Has given birth. Other than that? I'm at a loss. If they were 'little people'.." He spared Provenza an 'instructional' nod of disapproval. "The leg bone would have distinctive abnormalities present..which these..do not."

"These are adults? But..they're so..small!" Brenda could not get past the fact that what she was looking at seemed the bodies of children, perhaps eight or nine years of age. "What does that mean?"

"He..thinks.." Morales clearly liked what he saw in the military man standing next to him, his expression most appreciative when he swept the tall, athletic form. "They are aliens."

"Mexicans?" Provenza was a little lost at this point, needing clarification.

Brenda arose swiftly, placing her hand over the man's mouth. "Shut up!" She snapped her embarrassment. She had no clue what might come out of the man next.

Provenza shook loose, irritably scowling down at her. "What?"

"He's asking a legitimate question in his world, Chief." Andy reminded, half amused, half bothered.

"No..Lieutenant." Morales' expression was incredulous for, he was of the Latin descent. "As much as I hate to disagree with.." He returned his interest to the Military Guy. "..An alpha male..I don't think these poor things are..aliens."

"Well, what DO you think they are then, Doctor?" Brenda was more than curious.

"I will have to get them back to the lab..the structure of the skull here.." He stooped again, pointing out the abnormal shape of the construction. "That is totally 'unusual' It could be a birth defect, granted. Both bodies have it. I can't wait to get them on my table. There are so many tests I have to..."

"No one disturbs these bodies. They stay here. That is non-negotiable." The Major laid down the law in no uncertain terms, his expression set and obstinate suddenly.

"Oh...Sweety." Morales had not taken kindly to 'the tone', arising slowly, facing the other man squarely, smiling benignly. "While I do love that 'masterful approach'? No one over rules my decisions in these matters. Not even your precious U.S. Government and do you know why?"

The Major's countenance darkened even more so for the dissension displayed.

Brenda was all ears, wondering how the young Coroner would handle the situation.

"Because all I have to do is make one little phone call to the CDC and tell them..I have absolutely NO idea what that green goo there..do you see it?" Morales indicated the bodies at his feet. "Disgusting, isn't it..and it's all over those bodies..poor creatures. Ewww..right? Well..my gosh! Did you ever see the 'Andromeda Strain.'?"

"I love that movie." Provenza piped up.

"My weird little micro-organism out trumps your 'Pentagon' shit any day of the week." He waved his hand about rather flamboyantly in Flynn's opinion. "I win! I love it when I do!" He announced cheerfully. "All you people?" He raised his voice to include the police officers standing about, on the outer limits of the scene. "You're all under quarantine!" He smiled happily over at the Military Guy. "Just...like..these...bodies." He smiled apologetically but..then turned, waving his assistants forward. "Pack em up, boys!"

Brenda smiled joyously over to Flynn and Provenza. "Is he adorable or what?" She drew in a 'happy' breath, exhaling the tension and stress invading her body seconds before. The day was looking up.


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Four (One Adam-12, One Adam-12...See the woman...)

An hour and a half later, the entire team, plus several police officers, plus the 'Military Guy', plus..the 'alien' bodies, found themselves summarily deposited behind soundly closed, decidedly bolted shut.. doors.

Large grey metallic ones that were part of Los Angeles County Hospital, Research and Infectious Disease laboratories. Vivid yellow and black warning signs posted outside the locked entrances warned off any trespassers with bold, black lettering: Isolation Ward, No Unauthorized Entry.

Morales would have penciled in: trespassers will be shot, beneath the other warning, if he could have found the opportunity, Flynn was certain, but the young Coroner was otherwise occupied at present.

Andy watched the other man do his thing through the pristine cleanliness of the glass partitioned rooms he and his constituents now shared.

Blood tests had been taken, X-rays snapped, MRIs done, urine samples..sampled. You name it..everyone present at the crime scene had suffered through it.

Brenda conferred with Morales, she and Gabriel were inside the autopsy room with the bodies, which had been encased in hermetically sealed chambers while the Coroner used the high tech gadgets.. 'bionic arms' as Morales had affectionately christened them, to do his usual business in this very special case.

Flynn didn't mind Gabriel standing in for this particular session, he admitted. While not squeamish as a rule, he avoided any and all autopsies if at all possible.

"What do you think those things are?" Provenza came up beside him, peering at the scene across the well lit rooms. "I half expected the Mother Ship to land somewhere nearby in a crop circle, didn't you?"

Andy smiled at the image presented, his eyes on Brenda's pretty profile. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever encountered.

"What the hell is it with us lately? We just step off the 'Dexter' set with people chopping off heads right and left, and now..we've crossed over to a Spielberg movie production?"

Andy chuckled. "There is a logical explanation." He knew as much. "Morales was just protecting our rights and his bodies." He rubbed his arm where the large bluish bruise was already beginning to spread out from the tiny needle prick the nurse had administered in his vein. "I wish he could have thought of another way to 'help out', though."

"Could be worse." Provenza philosophized. "He ordered a colonoscopy for the 'Military Guy'."

Andy could not help but laugh. "Mental note to self..never cross the 'Coroner Guy."

The silence was not uncomfortable for the pair. Andy went back to his hospital bed, sitting amid the rumbled sheets, the green blanket laid at the foot of the bed, as yet untouched. "Wish I had a cigarette."

"You quit didn't you?" Provenza followed, the hospital gown he wore held together at the side by a capable hand.

"You can tie that thing, you know." Andy motioned. "Need some help?"

"Nah, I'm hoping to flash Daniels first chance I get."

"Yeah, she needs a good laugh." Flynn commented, straight-faced. He felt better. Brenda seemed herself again, finally. The case was helping her cope with the other shit in her life..as always. "Go ahead." He would have paid to see the outcome of that 'production'.

"So...she seems ok." Provenza checked on Brenda Lee as well. "Wasn't sure in that ride to the scene. Must have been pretty rough, whatever went down with the FBI guy."

Andy rubbed his eyes, suddenly a little wiped. The others were segregated into their own rooms, albeit, glass partitioned ones. There were only so many rooms available, of course. The males had to share. Daniels and Brenda, who was supposed to remain sequestered but had managed to work her way out of the 'details'..got their own separate quarters.

Keeping Brenda Lee stationary, was a job only the Lord God Jehovah could accomplish. After her tests, she demanded to see the bodies. Since Morales was now in charge, until the doctors from the CDC arrived, she got her wish.

"...I don't know. Work helps." Andy's concern was afterwards..after everything died down and Brenda was alone with her emotions and thoughts.

"It'll be fine." Provenza sensed Flynn's concerns. "Just be there to hold her hand and help her work through it. That's all anyone can do."

"Guess so."

"Wonder what went on with her and...Howard, though."

Andy shook his head, scooting back, leaning on the propped pillows, his head supported by his folded hands. "She hasn't said."

"You worried?"

"As long as he's in town..I worry." Flynn admitted.

"You can't control that part..let it go. Concentrate on what you can."

"Like what?" Flynn asked quietly.

"You're in here with her, he's not." Provenza reminded. "Use that to your advantage."

Andy's eyes drifted to the petite blonde yet again. "...She looks so hot in that gown." He smiled, for it felt great to be able to say things he was thinking and not feel the guilt or doubt.

"She's a lovely woman." Provenza allowed the man his fantasies for once. "Every man in here would trade places with you, you know..oh, not me. She's not my type."

"She's breathing." Flynn cut the older detective a 'yeah, sure', look. "And..don't even go there."

"Must be nice.." Provenza mused all the same. "To get to touch all the 'right stuff' anytime you feel like it though."

"Shut up." Andy warned, but, good-naturedly for all that.

The older man was getting restless. "Not even a damned television set in sight..how are we supposed to amuse ourselves?"

"I think..usually, if you're in this place, that's the least of your worries." It was reminded. "What? You missing your 'Soaps'?"

"You're pretty cocky when you're getting laid on a regular basis, aren't ya, 'Cop Guy'." Provenza was getting pissy.

"That's 'Detective Guy' to you."

* * *

Brenda could not make heads or tails of what she was seeing, literally. These poor little things, whatever they were, was just one big mess of strewn out organs and body parts now.

"So, what do we know for certain, Doctor? Anything?" She asked.

Morales placed the intestines, what there were of them, into the weighing pan. "..Look at that. Not even two pounds. Is that amazing or what?" He was giddy with delight.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means, I've never seen anything like what I'm seeing now." The man shook his head joyously. "You know, it may have been the most efficacious route, this isolation thing."

"Well, for whatever reason, I'm grateful you kept the Army Guys off our butts, so..thank you."

He waved the praise aside. "Alpha males love it when you put them in their place, but I didn't do it for that purpose. I did it..for this." He indicated his work in progress.

Brenda glanced at Flynn, reminded ..he was an Alpha male. One with great thighs, which were shown off very nicely by the short hospital gown. Wonder if he preferred a woman who was the 'take charge' type in the bedroom.

"So, when will we know something concrete?" She pulled her attention back determinedly.

"Trace isn't even back yet, cut me some slack." Morales snapped. "You are never satisfied woman!"

Brenda was impatient but she had done all there was to do here. She hated waiting though...she hated it.

Morales motioned her and Gabriel out of his domain with a curt... "when I know..you'll know! I have work to do! Out!"

She reluctantly bowed to the logic of moving on for a spell. "Can I talk to my people?"

"Through the glass..hellllooooo!" Morales made mention. "Keep up appearances at least. My ass is in a sling here. I went out on a limb..don't saw it off behind me."

Brenda trudged out of the autopsy area, sending Gabriel on his way. Nothing more to be done for a while. She pushed the button for the intercom on the panel by the first room she encountered. Provenza answered the call dutifully, his craggy face appearing into view. For a man of his age, he was still rather an attractive specimen, in a rough-hewn sought of way.

"So?" He asked the proverbial question.

"Oh, Dr. Morales is sooooo slow! He can't say anything with certainty yet." Brenda reported the lack of progress. "We're no better off than when we first arrived, Gentlemen."

"We just got here, Chief." Flynn reminded, amused for her impatience.

"It seems like hours!" Brenda lamented moodily.

"Look on the bright side, Chief." Provenza declared his point of view. "We still retain custody of the bodies, at least."

"It's just so frustrating having to depend on someone else to find the answers." Brenda vented. "And now, I have to call Mama and tell her about Fritz."

Flynn perked up instantly at the ominous tone in her voice. "...What about him, Chief?" He jumped on the issue. "Did..eh..you guys come to some kind of..understanding again?" His heart beat heavily in his chest, for..it hadn't sounded as if they had at all.

"You know we didn't, Lt." She recognized an attempt at 'tact' when she heard it but the hopeful set of the handsome face gave away the man's true intent. He was fishing for information. "I'm sure it comes as no great surprise to you both. Fritz and I have come to a parting of the ways."

"It's ok, Chief." Provenza was philosophical about such things. "I've come to that same point three times before. You get past it eventually and things get better. It's usually for the best..believe me."

Gabriel had gone on down the way, preferring to spend his free time conversing with Daniels. Brenda watched the two young people, who were clearly in the early stages of 'romance'. Smiles, special looks and contained intimacy passed between them.

Brenda remembered when she and Fritz were at that stage. It seemed ages ago. So much had happened since. Not all good, certainly..but, there had been some wonderful moments. At least on her part.

"It will get better, Chief." Provenza read her thoughts. "They say it's like a death of a loved one. You have to go through the stages of grief. Just know?" He motioned to Flynn behind him for the man stood, arms folded, eyes observing the woman with gentle understanding and sympathy. "We're here for you..all of us. When you decide the time is right to tell everyone the situation? We'll back you to the hilt."

"I know that, Lt. and I do thank you." Brenda was touched and sincere. "I do." She felt a little better, not quite knowing the why of it. "I don't know what I'd do without y'all now. You've become my family. You don't know what your support means. You really can't..know."

"Well, for what it's worth." Provenza spread his hands then, for the first time ever...accomplished something tactful. "Eh..I'm going to take this opportunity to piss off, Chief. Going to 'sleep on the job'..so to speak." He cocked his head to the beds behind him. "I know that will come as a complete surprise to you, me falling down on the job and all, but..there you have it."

He made his way to the far bed, allowing them a few moment of privacy. That was as tactful as he was ever going to be, Brenda imagined.

Flynn appreciated the gesture, taking Provenza's spot by the intercom. "This sucks." He indicated the form of communication they were forced to use. "Wish I could be out there with you..especially now that you're wearing nothing but that flimsy little gown."

She smiled for him. "You'd try something on your death bed, wouldn't you, Lt. Flynn."

"With you? ...Yeah." His look made her believe him. Brenda felt her spirits lift even more so.

"What are you wearing beneath that?" He continued undauntedly, the swept of his gaze almost making her blush.

Almost. "What are YOU?" She countered evenly, recalling to mind Morales' comment concerning Alpha Males liking a display of confidence and boldness.

"Come find out." Flynn didn't quail so easily plus he was recalling Provenza's admonishment to 'make this time work to his advantage.' His voice had dropped to a sensual caress, his eyes accepting the challenge readily.

"I wish." Brenda sighed laconically. "I'm bored."

"Is that what I am to you?" He half-teased. "A relief from your boredom?"

Brenda realized the statement for what it was, taking her time in answering. "...No, Lt. You are ever so much more to me." It had come to her as she had stood, looking upon the incredibly endearing features.

"Am I?" Flynn desperately needed clarification at this point, but to his credit, he kept the edge from his tone.

"Yes." She nodded, holding his eyes easily. "Yes, you are. Very...VERY...much more." She made an executive decision, placing her hand on the glass, her fingers spread slightly, her gaze riveted and direct, softening two-fold for Andrew Flynn.

Brenda realized that other had been discretely watching the exchange. Wondering, perhaps..why she suddenly seemed favor Flynn so much..

She was going to show them...and the man..the why of it all.

Andy was floored by the simple but eloquent gesture, hesitating, not fully certain she meant what he hoped she meant.

He raised his hand, placing it against the opposite side of the glass, his palm pressed to her's, metaphorically..his fingers spread lovingly out, tracing her much smaller ones, hating the obstacle between them suddenly.

His face was flushed with an attractive hue, his eyes bright, intensely focused on her face.

Gabriel had stopped speaking to Daniels, standing now, a comical expression on his face, his hands brought to his hips in an 'oh, no, this can't be happening' stance, his head shaking morosely in disbelief for what he had just witnessed.

Brenda felt the young black man's astonishment clear across the area, amused by it. She refused to look from Flynn's solemn, thoughtful gaze, however. "...Imagine how I feel, Sgt, Gabriel." She quipped, her mouth pulling into a warm smile, directed at the tall man on the other side of the glass.

Flynn's eyes softened into a crinkled grin for her teasing, his spirits soaring into the atmosphere.

Sanchez pushed his intercom button, his voice laced with light-hearted teasing. "It's the alien virus, Chief..you can't be held responsible for your actions. They can fix that..right?"

Andy chuckled throatily, seeking the young Chicano out. "Get bent, Julio."

Sanchez laughed, accepting whatever came in life, happy for the people he was most fond of. Tao took the news as he did most things in life, with nonchalant good will. "This will someday appear in the 'Strange But True' section of Guinness, Chief. Mark my words."

Brenda chuckled appreciatively, happy..no, astonished..that everyone seemed to be taking the news in their stride.

Well..almost everyone.

"Are you insane?" Daniels was..astonished, no..indignant..no...livid, if her expression was any criterion by which to judge. "Chief..get checked out! Something is horribly wrong with you!" But even the exquisite black woman finally laughed her nervousness aside., her face still showcasing just how stupid she considered the concept presented. "You're in the right place for it...Morales! We need help over here!" She called out playfully.

Morales had heard, choosing to ignore the insane people for the moment, going back to his preoccupation, with a wistfully dismissing wave of his hand.

"Ohh, people." Brenda chided. "He's not that bad." She crinkled her nose at Andrew Flynn. "Once you get past his little idiosyncracies."

"Thanks." Flynn drawled. The weight of the world had suddenly lifted from his shoulders by the simple gesture offered up by this woman. "Love you too."

"Next time you say that, Lt. Flynn?" Brenda warned sotto voce. "You better mean it."

"What makes you think I don't mean it now." The dark stare mesmerized her with it's vivid sweep.

Brenda's heart took flight, her eyes inadvertently flitting past Flynn's stocky figure to a reticent Louis Provenza.

The man's expression was neutral, as always but, his opinion mattered more than the rest for some reason Brenda could not phantom.

He finally gave his approval in one very minuscule, hardly there..nod of his head.

Brenda's face broke out into an infectious grin which she shared with Andrew Flynn. She had a feeling, it was only one of many, many more things she would be sharing with the man. The fact made her heart sing.

"Don't think this will get you out of those awful scrapes you and Sundance back there continuously perpetrate, either." She warned. "If anything, I will be harder on you two trouble makers."

"Is that possible?" Flynn joked.

"Very funny, Lt." Brenda's eyes narrowed, her head shaking slightly for the man's audacity.

"I have a name, you know...Brenda." Andrew's tone was laced with..familiarity. One the woman rather liked.

"I know." She thrilled to the way he had said her name but more so, the special 'something' behind the erotic caress. "...It's...Lieutenant."

END.

Author's note: thanks to all the diligent, determined readers who stuck to the end. You are most appreciated and cherished. To the reviewers who never forgot to leave an encouraging or helpful remark, you are phenomenal, one and all. I have had great fun writing for your amazing realm. I will be a frequent reader and reviewer myself..promise! I'm sad to leave you all...really. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PERSEVERANCE! Callih


End file.
